Welcome to Court
by aliendroid
Summary: Sasuke needs a mate, he chooses a blonde from the market place. When he orders the blonde brought back to the palace he gets more than what he planned for. SasuNaru, yaoi. Slight OOC Second in the Three Kingdoms Universe (but can be read without reading the first).
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Hello loyal readers and new ones! I am pleased that you decided to at least look at the first chapter! This is another SasuNaru, with a side of NejiGaa and others!**

**Plot: Sasuke needs to find a mate. He chooses a blonde with startling blue eyes he found in the market place. Things only get better when he finds out his desired mate is a rare wind demon and has a friend who would be perfect for Neji. Sasuke brings the two demons to the palace and then things really start to heat up.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Main Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Side Pairings: NejiGaa, ShinoKiba, SaiSaku, LeeTen**

**Minor Pairings: KankHina, ChojIno, ShikaTema, KakaIru and others**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

Chapter 1: Target

Heaven is where the angels reside. Earth is home to man. Hell is where the demons dwell. These three worlds are parallel to each other, coexisting side by side, but never over lapping. Hell is a dark world, when light does brighten its skies it is a dark sun, a deep red that shines with little brilliance. The lands are harsh, mainly rocking mountains and valleys. The one thing Hell has similar to the other realms is clear water that flows like liquid crystals across the landscape. This water gives raise to the few fields and forests of green. Rare jewels of foliage that exist in the usually barren lands. The trees that grow outside the rare forests are twisted and gnarled, practically never growing leaves.

Each realm is ruled over by a different system. For Earth man has many countries and many rulers. In Heaven the angels exist in harmony with a democratic hierarchy. Hell is ruled by the royal family, the Uchiha family. This family is old and strong, choosing only the best mates possible to enter into their house. The demon court thrives with hopeful suitors to the throne, or to any of the family's relatives.

Mates, lifelong partners. To man this is someone whom they fall in love with and decide to stay with under ideal circumstances. For angles their mate is their other half knowing who it is instantly. A demon's mate is a partner, a person to have at their side. Unlike angles and humans, demons take great care in selecting their mates. Submissive demons seek out strong dominates who can protect them. Dominate demons look first at the submissive's beauty, then their power.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Onyx eyes roam the large market area. Sasuke observed his surroundings from atop a large black stallion with a mane of blue fire. His black hair shined with a blue tinted in the red sun's dark light. He was looking for something specific, something he had always seen when visiting the market. A dash of bright yellow caught his eyes and he quickly turned to follow it. With a smirk Sasuke signaled his guards to capture the one he had been searching for. Clicking his reins Sasuke headed back to the palace; he had utter confidence that his men would bring the blonde to him.

The royal palace sat atop a large hill that overlooked the valley. The outer gates were tall and imposing. Huge iron slabs with scenes of battles long past adorn the front. As he approached the gates swung open allowing the prince in. The palace itself was a dark structure of near black stone. High walls surrounded the outer courtyard that the gate opened up on. Watch towers were situated every hundred feet. The outer courtyard was filled with soldiers milling about, horses being led from the paddocks to the stables, their fiery manes and tales swishing back and forth as they walked. The soldiers' barracks lay tucked against the outer wall; they were made from the same stone as the wall but with wooden roofs.

Sasuke rode up to the inner wall. Though not as high as the outer wall it was equal in menace. The rounded heavy wooden gates leading into the inner courtyard parted and Sasuke rode in. The inner courtyard was filled with courtesans and servants. Ladies of high breeding sat on either chairs or blankets underneath tall and wide umbrellas to hide them from the sun's dark rays. The submissive sons of Lords sat at shaded tables. Many of their eyes followed Sasuke's approach to the castle with hopeful and beseeching gazes.

Sasuke paid no mind to them. The one he wanted would soon be here. When Sasuke reached the palace doors he dismounted. The royal palace was huge to say the least. With four tall towers it sat at the top of the hill, overlooking everything. The red wooden doors opened, Sasuke passed his reins to a page, and entered the palace. "My son welcome home," called a woman with long straight black hair, soft black eyes, and pale porcelain skin.

"Mother," Sasuke addressed fondly. The two shared a brief embrace before parting.

"I have heard of your exploits in the market. What are you searching for my son?" Mikoto asked.

"A mate," Sasuke answered quickly taking off his riding gloves.

Mikoto's eyes widened minutely. "Surely one of the fair submissives within the court suits your tastes?"

"I find none to my liking," Sasuke announced as he walked further into the palace. He did not wish to hurt his mother, knowing she had invited many of the demons outside, but he found none of them attractive and their power levels left much to be desired.

Mikoto sighed, "I see. Well let your father and I know when you have found what you are searching for."

"Of course," Sasuke said his face impassive. He had already found it, but he wanted some time with his mate before introducing him to his parents and brother. Mikoto bid her son farewell before going off to attend to some matters. Sasuke continued through the halls of the palace heading for his chambers.

He passed servants and slaves as he went. Slaves are low bred demons with absolutely no magical abilities. To survive they depend on the power of the house they serve. One of Sasuke's personal attendants opened his door for him, bowing as he entered. "Welcome back Sasuke-sama," the white haired water demon with purple eyes said.

"Suigetsu I'm having someone brought in from the lower levels, please prepare a bath at once for him," Sasuke ordered.

"Of course Sasuke-sama," Suigetsu bowed and hurried off to attend to Sasuke's orders.

"Jugo," Sasuke called.

"Yes Sasuke-sama," answered a large fire demon with orange hair and orange eyes.

"When my guest arrives I will need you to take some measurements so appropriate clothing can be made up for him," Sasuke instructed.

"Of course," Jugo said bowing.

Sasuke walked further into the room. The room he had entered was one of four that were for his personal use, the study. Two walls contained floor to ceiling bookshelves, and they took up the entire expanse of the walls. Another wall had two large windows with wooden shutters that looked out over the eastern courtyards. The wall with the door situated in it, across from the wall with the windows, had a portrait of Sasuke and his mother hanging above a large fire place. In front of the fire place sat two huge leather high backed winged chairs. A small table was situated beside each chair. In front of the windows sat a sturdy wood desk and another large leather chair sat behind the desk. A dark blue rug covered most of the hard wood floor and matching drapes hung on banisters above the windows.

Removing his black leather coat Sasuke handed it over to Jugo. Sasuke, now in form fitting black pants, a black loose fitting long sleeve shirt, and black riding boots, walked over to his desk and sat down. He ignored the presences of his attendant as he started to riffle through paper work.

Half an hour passed before there was a soft knock on Sasuke's study door. Jugo silently answered it, "Sasuke-sama is busy at the moment," Jugo announced stepping out of the room.

A demon with silver hair and half his face covered by a mask shrugged, "He ordered me to bring something to him." Kakashi looked behind him, "Well more like someone."

Jugo quickly looked behind Kakashi and took note of the two demons standing there with wary expressions. They were filthy. It was hard to see what Sasuke had seen in the two boys. "I understand," Jugo said, "Please right this way." Jugo opened the door and ushered Kakashi and the two demons inside. "Sasuke-sama your guests have arrived."

"Guests?" Sasuke said looking up. His eyes instantly landed on the two, not one but two, demons standing in front of his study door. "Kakashi what is the meaning of this?" Sasuke demanded.

Kakashi only shrugged, "He wouldn't leave unless the other could come with him. And you did order me not to use unnecessary force, so I had no choice but to bring the other along."

Sasuke growled low in his throat. Then he took in the other boy's appearance. A small secretive smirk formed on Sasuke's lips. '_He's perfect for Neji_,' Sasuke decided. "Don't worry it is fine," Sasuke said. "You may go now Kakashi."

"Oh before I do," Kakashi said stopping halfway to the door. Sasuke raised an irritated eyebrow. "Those two pack quite the punch, don't force them into anything." With his warning given Kakashi strolled out of Sasuke's study and down the stairs.

Sasuke watched with slight bemusement as to Kakashi's words but shrugged them off. Stepping forward he smiled at the two boys. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, the second prince," Sasuke introduced himself with a half bow. When he straightened up his onyx eyes locked with sapphire. The one he had chosen as his was a stunning blonde with brilliant blue eyes. Even if the little male was covered in layers of dirt and soot Sasuke could see the other's beauty. His gaze shifted to the blonde's companion. He had striking flame red hair and jade green eyes. Sasuke couldn't see a mark on either the blonde or the redhead, but didn't fret. The redhead, like the blonde, was filthy, but Sasuke saw the underlining beauty. He would definitely suit Neji's tastes. "Jugo get both of their measurements, then take them to the bath so Suigetsu can bathe them," Sasuke ordered.

"Of course sir," Jugo responded stepping forward. A gust of wind knocked the fire demon back and caused Sasuke's eyes to widen considerably.

"Who gave you the right to order us?" the blonde demanded. The whites of both the blonde's and the redhead's eyes had turned black. The blonde's sapphire irises were now red with the activation of his powers. The redhead's green eyes had gone yellow.

'_Wind demons!_' Sasuke rejoiced at his find. The breed was rare, nearly lost. "I am the second prince of Hell, I can order you to do whatever I want," Sasuke said in a commanding tone. He was overjoyed with this discovery. Not too many demons could push Jugo back, and the blonde had done it with a mere thought. This meant they filled all of the requirements he and his best friend were looking for in a mate: rare beauty and powerful.

"You cannot order what you cannot control," the redhead stated one of the most ancient laws of the demon race.

"True," Sasuke admitted still smirking. "Let's test it. Jugo go and get Neji immediately."

"Right away," Jugo said jumping up and rushing out of the room.

Sasuke and the two wind demons continued to stare the other down; neither of the wind demons moved from beside the other, their hands linked. Five minutes later Jugo appeared with a demon with long dark brown hair and pale purple eyes. "What is the meaning of this Sasuke?" Neji demanded stepping forward. The demon lord was wearing black riding boots, black form fitting pants tucked into the tops of the boots, and a white loose fitting shirt.

"I have something that might interest you," Sasuke said indicating the glaring duo. Neji turned his head, his gaze taking in the two demons.

He smiled, "I see. They do look like they fit the bill." Neji took a step towards them. The redhead flung him back a step with a gust of wind. Neji's eyes widened, then they narrowed at the challenge. "I get it."

"Good," Sasuke said stepping forward. "Now let's not waste any time. I would like to get them cleaned up."

The blonde and redhead growled. Their eyes began to glow and soon a tornado was wrapped around them shielding them from the other two. Neji and Sasuke smirked. Sasuke's irises turned red and his pupils split into three camas. Neji's eyes went pure white. Each called upon their element and stepped forward. Lightning arced around Sasuke, the call of a thousand chirping birds filling the air. A thin layer of ice formed around Neji in a protective shroud. The two demons raised their arms and sent their attacks against the protective shield of wind. They heard a slight yelp of pain as the lightning and ice pierced the tornado.

The wind died down followed by Neji and Sasuke dismissing their elements as well. When the air cleared a glaring redhead was cradling the blonde to him protectively. Both were barely injured, their arms only scratched, but the glare sent Sasuke's way spoke volumes. "We've proven we are stronger than you," Sasuke said with mirth. "So please follow Jugo to the baths where you will be cleaned and measured."

"Why?" Sasuke looked to the blonde who had pulled away from his companion. "Why are you doing this?"

Sasuke's expression softened and he walked over to the blue eyed demon. Gently he cupped the demon's cheek. "What is your name?" Sasuke asked.

Blue eyes widened at the contact, but he didn't pull away. "Naruto," the blonde answered.

"Well Naruto, I've brought you here to make you my mate," Sasuke announced.

"What?" Naruto whispered taking a step back from Sasuke.

"And your friend will become mine," Neji announced. "What is your name little one?"

The redhead glared death to the ice demon before him. "Gaara," he answered with a growl.

"Well now that we are acquainted and you have your answer please go get cleaned up," Sasuke said. "Jugo!"

"Yes Sasuke-sama," the fire demon said stepping forward. "Right this way young masters," Jugo said with a polite bow. Gaara and Naruto threw Sasuke and Neji one final glare before following Jugo out of the study.

Neji turned to his lifelong friend and smiled, "You sure have an eye I'll give you that. Where did you find those two?"

"The market," Sasuke said. "Well I noticed Naruto at the market. I see him every time I go there." A fond look entered his eyes, softening them slightly. "Though this is the first time I have seen the redhead," he admitted with a frown.

"Gaara," Neji reminded him. "I don't blame you though, with startling hair like that who could notice anything else. It is lucky they both came. Now maybe we can get the elders off our backs."

Sasuke smiled as he moved to a small bar he kept in the corner beside one of his shelves, it was well hidden and unless you looked closely you couldn't tell it was there. "I would have done this without the elders' orders to find a mate," Sasuke said pouring both him and Neji a drink. "Though I agree it is lucky they both came. I'll have to reward Kakashi later." Sasuke handed Neji the crystal glass of green liquid and the two held them up. "To our new mates," Sasuke toasted.

"To our mates," Neji replied. The glasses clinked and the pair took a long sip from the crystal rims.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And that is the first chapter! I know it isn't very exciting but things shall pick up… soon. I changed a couples things here and there from when I allowed a friend to preview it; you know who you are so I'm not naming names. I have reason for the slight changes (though none of you know what those changes were) and those changes shall come into play later. **

**REVIEW… please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Oh wow, talk about a great initial response! I love you guys, thank you for all the reviews and faves!** **Okay so this chapter will bring to light exactly who Naruto and Gaara are.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

Chapter 2: Identities

Suigetsu stood outside the bathroom a frown on his face. The second he had tried to undress the two little demons a gust of wind pushed both Jugo and him out and slammed the door behind them. The water demon turned and looked at the fire demon, who was also frowning at the closed door. "Do you know what Sasuke-sama wants with those two?" Suigetsu asked.

Jugo sighed, "He wishes to make the blonde his mate. The redhead is to become Neji-sama's mate." Suigetsu's purple eyes went wide. He looked back to the door and could only wonder as to why his lord would want to mate what he could only refer to as a street urchin.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

After Naruto and Gaara had evacuated the room of the two attendants they stripped off their clothes and gently slipped into the jasmine scented waters. "This feels great!" Naruto chirped. Gaara hummed appreciatively from beside him. Once they had enjoyed the soothing waters for a minute Naruto and Gaara set to the task of cleaning up the ample amounts of grime that had collected on them that day. It never ceased to amaze them how dirty they could get when they ditched their attendants and just ran around the market place.

Gaara was massaging shampoo into his red locks when he frowned and turned to Naruto. "Think we should contact them?" Gaara asked.

Naruto beamed, "I already have. Sakura and Sai, and Baki and Matsuri should be here any minute now. Let that stuck up prince and lord deal with them. I just want to enjoy this bath for right now."

Gaara couldn't help but laugh at his childhood friend's scheming mind. "Well they are sure in for a shock," Gaara agreed. "Especially considering they have no idea who we are, so it seemed."

"Can't blame them for that," Naruto said pouring some water over his tanned shoulders and rinsing away some soap. "This season was to be our first at court, and we haven't exactly been the most social during our lives. How do they refer to us again?"

"The elusive heirs of Lord Namikaze and Lord Sabaku," Gaara provided. The two demons shared a smirk before busting up laughing.

xXx Welcome to Court xXx

Sasuke and Neji were in Sasuke's study discussing arrangements on how to introduce Naruto and Gaara to their families when a slave knocked on the door. "Yes," Sasuke's commanding voice rang out.

The slave kept his head bowed as he entered the room, as was proper for someone of the lowest status. "Sasuke-sama, Neji-sama your presence is requested in the throne room," the wraith like creature dressed in the standard brown pants and a grey shirt announced. Slaves hardly ever appeared healthy, despite how well they may be treated. The royal family was not in the practice of neglecting their slaves so they were well fed, clothed, and housed. It was just that that breed of demon was always thin and pale, appearing more as a walking corpse then an actual living creature.

"Thank you," Sasuke said. "You may leave now." The slave bowed deeply, his dull grey hair covering his face, and exited the study. Sasuke looked over to Neji and sighed. "Well they shouldn't be ready for some time. Let's go see what is needed of us."

"I agree," Neji said standing. They exited the study and saw Jugo and Suigetsu standing outside the bath.

"Sasuke-sama?" the two attendants asked seeing their lord.

"I am going down stairs," Sasuke said. "Please come and get us when they are ready."

"Of course sir," they said with a slight bow, both happy Sasuke hadn't asked as to why they weren't inside attending to the blonde and redhead.

Sasuke didn't ask because he actually didn't mind. The less people who saw Naruto's body the better in his opinion. Neji and Sasuke turned and headed down the stairs. Reaching the main hall Sasuke led the way to the throne room where his father was waiting for them. As they approached the two guards standing duty opened the gold double doors. Sasuke eyes instantly assessed the scene of the throne room. His mother and father were standing beside Neji's uncle and four other demons, which he did not recognize.

The man standing beside Hiashi, Neji's uncle, had auburn hair and black eyes. He was dressed in white pants and a green shirt. The woman standing beside him had soft sandy brown hair and brown eyes; she was dressed similarly in a green dress with a white sash around her waist.

Standing beside Fugaku, Sasuke's father and the demon king, were two of the most beautiful people Sasuke had ever seen. The woman had long deep red hair that reached to her ankles and violet eyes. She was wearing a red dress that showed off her slim figure. The man beside her had golden blonde hair and startling blue eyes, he was wearing red pants and a black shirt. As Sasuke studied the man he couldn't help but think of his own blonde upstairs.

"Sasuke, Neji," Fugaku, who had bark brown hair and hard black eyes, turned to the two younger demons as they entered. Fugaku was dressed much like Sasuke, except were Sasuke's clothes were comfortable his father's were far more extravagant consisting of soft leather black pants and a silk black shirt. "Come here and meet the lords of the outer lands."

Neji and Sasuke exchanged glances. As far as they could remember the lords of the outer lands barely came to court. "Hello Sasuke," the blonde man said. "I'm Namikaze Minato, this is my mate Uzumaki Kushina," he placed his hand on the redheaded woman's back.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke," Kushina said with a slight bow.

"Nice to meet you," Sasuke responded with a half bow. As a prince he wasn't expected to do more than that.

"Minato is the lord of the Lands of Fire. And this is the lord of the Lands of Wind, Sabaku Kin(1)," Fugaku indicated the auburn haired man.

"Pleased to meet you Sasuke, Neji," Kin said. "This is Sabaku Karura(2), my mate," he indicated to the woman in the green dress.

"Hello," Karura said in a soft voice and bowing.

"Hello," Neji and Sasuke said also with the polite level of bow.

"What is it you needed to see us for Father?" Sasuke asked. He highly doubted his father would have called him down just to meet two lords and their mates. That was more of a job for Itachi the crown prince.

Fugaku smiled at his youngest son causing Sasuke to become worried about his answer. "Minato and Kin wish to create an alliance between the outer lands and us," Fugaku answered. "To do that they are proposing you and Neji be mated to their sons."

"What?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "Don't the outer lands already owe allegiance to you Father?"

Minato laughed softly earning a scowl from Sasuke. "Sorry," Minato said not the least bit frightened by the glare. "Though it is true we lords are loyal to the King many who serve under us are not. An alliance between the houses would benefit the realm greatly."

Sasuke wanted to growl, and only when he received a warning glare from his mother, Mikoto, did he realize he already was. "And if I say I already have someone I wish to mate?" Sasuke bit out.

"Who?" Fugaku demanded.

With a triumphant smirk Sasuke went to tell his father he wanted to mate a peasant when a loud yell filled the entire castle. "Where is he?" The group of demons spun around to see the throne room doors thrown open and a furious pink haired woman stalking towards them. Behind her was an equally furious looking woman with light brown hair. Picking up the rear were two males, also looking rather pissed. "What the hell have you done with my lord," the pink haired demon growled as she reached Sasuke.

To say Sasuke was confused would have been an understatement of the deadly kind. "I have no idea what you are talking about?" growled Sasuke beyond upset that a lowly attendant would speak to him in such a way.

"Sakura, Sai what is going on here?" Minato's voice asked. Sasuke turned around to see a furious demon lord glaring at the pinkette. "Where is my son?"

"Matsuri, Baki why are you here?" Kin asked also glaring at the group.

Sakura didn't back down, she continued to glare hate at the second prince. "We received a message from Naruto-sama and Gaara-sama that they were being _detained_ at the palace by the second prince," Sakura hissed.

Sasuke's and Neji's eyes widened considerably at the names. Minato whirled on Fugaku, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I have no idea," Fugaku defended. "Sasuke?"

Laughter filled the throne room as the demons all filled with murderous rage. The sound was soft and filled with mirth. As the demons listened they could tell the sound was not one but two voices. "I knew this was going to happen!" one voice said.

Minato and Kushina's eyes narrowed. The redheaded woman stepped forward and said one phrase, "Come out now." Her voice was low but it sent shivers down every demon's spine.

Instantly Naruto and Gaara appeared fully clothed and clean with large smiles on their faces. "Hi Mom, Dad," Naruto greeted his parents.

"Mother, Father," Gaara said to his own.

Sasuke and Neji stood frozen as Minato and Kushina scolded Naruto, and Kin and Karura reprimanded Gaara. After a while everything calmed down and all eyes were once again on Sasuke demanding an explanation. Sasuke was having a hard time marshalling his thoughts, mainly because the pinked haired woman, Sakura as they called her, was presently checking his Naruto over. Finally Sasuke spoke, "I would see Naruto in the market almost every time I went there. I have been considering making him my mate for some time, though I admit I didn't know he was the only son of Lord Namikaze. This morning I had Kakashi bring Naruto to my courters, and in the process unexpectedly dragged Gaara along."

"You kidnapped your possible future mate?" Fugaku asked.

Sasuke thought about that for a while. "I prefer to call it obtaining him," Sasuke answered.

"Well this does cut down on the introductions then," Kushina said with a slight frown. "And apparently Sasuke and Neji aren't adverse to the idea of mating Gaara and Naruto if they have already chosen them out of the crowd."

"I agree," said Mikoto smiling at her childhood friend. "As I already mentioned I would love to have Naruto in our family."

"No," Naruto and Gaara said all of a sudden. Everyone turned and stared at the two frowning demons.

"I don't want to be mated to someone who can't follow proper procedures," Naruto said with a tone that said argument was not an option.

"I agree," Gaara added. "We will only agree to this if Neji and Sasuke agree to go through the Courting Ritual."

Minato and Kin sighed; they knew this was going to happen. "Naruto we've been through this. You can't expect a prince to adhere to the same traditions as the rest of us," Minato explained.

"And as I've said before, I don't care," Naruto stated. "Even an arranged mating requires both parties to be willing. Neither Gaara nor I will accept this unless our terms are met."

"We think it is only fair that we get something out of this," Gaara said. "After all, Neji and Sasuke have already expressed their desire for this mating and you all benefit from it, but we do not. We lose everything by going through with this, so we want a chance to make sure it is the right decision on our part."

Minato and Kin frowned at their sons. All of a sudden they turned to Kushina and Karura and said, "He's your son!"

Hiashi, who had been silent through all of this, stepped forward and addressed Sasuke and Neji, "Well boys what is your answer? This is not something Fugaku-sama and I can decide for you."

"I'll do it," Sasuke said. Fugaku acted like he wanted to protest, after all there was no reason for a prince of the demon race to go through the Courting Ritual. Sasuke held up his hand to stop his father's on coming rant. "I chose Naruto myself, and despite what has been revealed that hasn't changed. If getting Naruto to become my mate means going through the Courting Ritual I shall."

"I agree," said Neji. "After all it is only fair to them."

Kushina, Karura, and Mikoto all smiled at the two younger males. "Good," said Kushina. "Now Naruto dear," her voice dropped to dangerous lows and her eyes turned cold, "care to explain what you were doing in the market place to begin with?"

"I would also like an answer to that Gaara," stated Karura.

Both boys exchanged quick looks before smiling, turning on their heels, and hightailing it out of the throne room. Sakura, Sai, Matsuri, and Baki quickly followed after them. The two ladies sighed in exasperation at their sons' retreat. "Please forgive them," Kushina said with a soft smile to Fugaku and Mikoto.

"Nothing to worry about," Mikoto responded. "Now why don't we catch up! I haven't seen either of you in years and personally I would love to know all I can." The three women giggled and left the throne room.

Minato shook his head in defeat, "We still can't win against them." The other older men sighed. "Anyways Sasuke, Neji shouldn't you two be going after those two troublemakers?" Minato asked.

"Oh right," Sasuke said turning around.

"Neji," Hiashi's voice caused the pale eyed demon to pause and turn around to meet his uncle's matching gaze. "I'll be sending Tenten and Lee over later. You will be staying here during the duration of the Ritual."

"Understood uncle," Neji responded. The two young males nodded and quickly, but elegantly, rushed from the throne room. As they climbed the steps they fumed at what had just transpired. "I can't believe this!"

"I could almost kill my father for this," Sasuke growled.

"Though this does making matters easier in a sense regarding getting our families to accept Naruto and Gaara," Neji paused, "This is just ridiculous! What are the odds the very two we pick out are the elusive sons of the lords of the Lands of Fire and the Lands of Wind?"

"Low, extremely low," Sasuke answered. The two reached the top of the stairs and Sasuke called for Suigetsu and Jugo.

"Yes Sasuke-sama," they said rushing to him.

"Prepare two guest rooms for Neji and Gaara, along with my spare room for Naruto. Also speak to their attendants and see what arrangements will be required for them. Lee and Tenten will be arriving shortly as well, make sure they have a room connecting to Neji's," Sasuke ordered entering his study. "And inform Naruto and Gaara we would like to see them, alone!"

"Yes Sasuke-sama," the two demons said bowing and rushing to carry out their orders.

Five minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," Sasuke called.

"You wanted to see us?" Naruto asked walking in with Gaara beside him.

Sasuke's eyes roamed over the blonde taking him in again. Now that he was clean he could easily see the resemblance between him and Namikaze Minato, it was uncanny how much they looked alike. His eyes roamed further down Naruto's body his eyes widening slightly and his nostrils flaring at Naruto's outfit. He was wearing loose black pants with an orange stripe up the outside of the legs and a black shirt that only covered half of his torso exposing a black swirl on his stomach.

Neji's eyes were appraising Gaara as well. Now that he was no longer covered in soot his red hair shined and he could see that his skin was a cream white. Gaara's hair was parted in such a way that Neji could now see the "Ai" symbol on his forehead that was previously hidden. Gaara was wearing soft red leather shorts and a tight black tank top. The outfit was sinful on Gaara's lithe form.

"We need to talk," Neji announce.

"Yes we do," agreed Gaara.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(1)Kin – I had to call him something! All he is ever referred to is "the fourth Kazekage". He has no name! Kin means "gold" and considering he uses gold sand I figured it fit. **

**(2)Karura is Gaara's mom's actual name.**

**Okay quick explanations:**

**Sakura and Sai are Naruto's attendants.**

**Matsuri and Baki are Gaara's attendants.**

**Tenten and Lee are Neji's attendants.**

**Slaves: Lowest level of demon. They have absolutely no magical abilities. They are wraith thin with dull grey hair in appearance and are meek in personality. They wear brown pants and grey shirts traditionally. These clothes are made from cheap but sturdy material.**

**Well that was the second chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it… though it was a bit boring. Please review.**

**UPDATES: About updates, I usually update my stories once a week, if not twice a week depending on how much time I have. I ask that you all please be patient. I have several stories in the works not just this one. Plus I have classes, which come first. Thank you to those who have been patient.**

**Voice: Um… I'm confused.**

**Me: About what?**

**Voice: The Courting Ritual, what is it?**

**Me: *sighs* That shall be explained in the next chapter.**

**Voice: OH! Okay! Please review!**

**Me: I already said that.**

**Voice: *pouts* **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Okay so I decided to explain the title for this story. "Welcome to Court" means two things. The first meaning is well literal, welcome to court as in welcome to the royal court. The second meaning is a bit more abstract meaning "you are welcome to court this person". **

**Voice: That was entirely way to confusing.**

**Me: Oh whatever. On with the chapter!**

**Plot Bunny: Cupid**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

_Chapter 3: Courting Ritual_

Naruto stared at the raven prince sitting behind his large desk. He had to admit Sasuke was extremely good looking, a prize to be sure. He was also powerful as he proved by being able to slice through Naruto and Gaara's wind that was a feat in of itself. Still there was something about the second prince that just made Naruto want to growl and go against him. It could be the fact Sasuke forced him to the palace, or it could be the fact he felt himself wanting to submit to the powerful being before him. "What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked needing to fill the silence that was growing.

Sasuke's eyes had never left Naruto's form. Moving away from observing slim muscular legs Sasuke's black eyes looked into Naruto's blue. They were truly an amazing color, one of the first things Sasuke had noticed about the blonde. "This Courting Ritual, why might we ask do you wish to go through with it?" Sasuke queried.

Sighing Naruto looked over to Gaara, knowing his friend could explain it better than him. Gaara nodded and looked back to the two dominate demons. "Simply put, so we know we aren't going to be mistreated," Gaara explained.

A low growl emanated from both Neji and Sasuke at his words. The mere idea of hurting a mate was disgusting. A mate was to be treasured and protected, simple as that. Demons who abused their mates were scum. "We would never mistreat you," Neji stated.

"We have no guarantee of that," Naruto bit out. "It's obvious you can't follow simple conduct and ask for someone presence." Naruto pinned Sasuke with a cold glare.

Sasuke smirked; the ice in those eyes was refreshing. Most submissive looked at him with hot and pleading eyes. Having this little wind demon glare at him was… thrilling. Sasuke always was one for a challenge and he could tell the blonde was going to be one."I apologize for my brashness earlier," Sasuke said, his smirk still in place.

Naruto growled; the bastard was far from sorry. Before he could retort Sasuke called for one of his attendants and a moment later the white haired water demon from earlier came in. "Yes Sasuke-sama?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke quickly scrolled something onto a piece of paper and handed it over to Suigetsu. "Take that down to the jewel fault and bring back the item you are given," Sasuke ordered. "Don't dawdle."

"Of course Sasuke-sama," Suigetsu said taking the paper, bowing, and rushing to do as instructed.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked looking at the closed door.

"You'll find out soon," Sasuke answered that damn smirk still in place. "Now if I'm not mistaken the Courting Ritual favors the submissive, correct?"

"It does," Naruto said looking back over to the prince. "Why? Want to back out?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his smirk fell. A verbal agreement was nearly as binding as a blood pact in Hell, breaking one carried heavy consequence even for a prince. "No," Sasuke growled. "I just want to be sure I remember everything about the ritual."

Though it is called a ritual, the Courting Ritual was more like a test for dominate demons. Developed mainly for lower level demons were many submissives are forced into mating bonds. The ritual creates an opportunity for the submissive to live with their hopeful mate without being ravaged. During the Courting Ritual the dominate mate must prove he or she can protect their mate from rivals, if there is any; can provide for their mate, and are loyal to their mate.

Dominates present their mates with gift throughout the ritual, whether a physical object or accompanying them to an event. During the Courting Ritual a submissive must wear something of the dominate demon's at all times, usually a piece of jewelry. It marks them as taken and also allows other dominates to know who to challenge should they wish to mate the submissive as well. Duels during the Courting Ritual normally end in death, which is why nobility hardly take part in them.

As high bred demons they have all the resources necessary to provide for their mates. It is not in the nobility to wander, their instincts to remain beside their mate are too strong, so there is no need to prove fidelity. Finally under normal circumstances noble demons won't try and take a submissive once he or she has been claimed. Of course it does happen, and when it does duels are fought with the winner being the first to draw blood.

The ritual continues until the submissive demon willingly lies with the dominate. During the course of the Courting Ritual a dominate demon cannot force themselves onto the submissive. Once the demons have mated though the ritual ends and the submissive officially belongs to the dominate.

The breaking of the courting rules results in severe punishment. A submissive can fight back if forced, often resulting in the serious harm if not death of one or both demons. Infidelity is met with great hostility amongst the demon race, usually ending with both partners in the act being branded for life. As for duels, refusal to protect ones mate or accepting a challenge instantly results in the ritual being dissolved and the submissive being released.

"Protection, providing, and fidelity," Gaara spoke, "These are the things you must prove you can provide."

Again the idea that they would stray raised Neji and Sasuke's hackles. The suggestion they couldn't protect their mates was preposterous! As for providing for their mates, that was a given. "Understood," Neji responded fighting to keep his anger in check.

There was a soft knock on the door and Sasuke prompted, "Come in" The heavy wooden door swung open revealing a female demon with brown hair pulled up in two buns, and a brown eyes; and a demon with black hair, black eyes, and bright shinny white teeth.

"Neji-sama," Tenten bowed. "Hiashi-sama instructed us to come here and bring you this." She held out a small wooden box.

"Thank you Tenten," Neji said taking the object. He turned to Sasuke and asked, "Where will I be staying?"

"Jugo!" Sasuke called. The large orange haired fire demon quickly appeared in the doorway. "Show Tenten and Lee to Neji's courters, and has everything else been arranged?"

"Yes Sasuke-sama," Jugo answered. "Your guest room has been set up for Naruto-sama, his attendants are in the adjoining room. Neji-sama and Gaara-sama will be staying in the east wing as of the Queen's orders."

"Good," Sasuke said. "I suppose Gaara's attendants have already been shown his room?"

"Yes," Jugo answered. "Though both Sakura and Matsuri are waiting out in the hall should they be needed."

Gaara and Naruto sighed knowing that wasn't the reason. They were waiting there just in case Naruto and Gaara tried to flee the palace and go off alone again. "What about Baki and Sai?" Naruto asked looking at Jugo.

"Attending to the arrangements of having your things brought over," Jugo said politely. Naruto was his lord's future mate and as such he would treat Naruto with the proper level of respect.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks." Jugo's eyes nearly popped out of his skull at the earnest and cheerful response.

"You may go now Jugo," Sasuke growled.

"Yes, excuse me Sasuke-sama," Jugo quickly motioned for Tenten and Lee to follow him and rushed out of the study.

Before Sasuke could start the conversation back up there was another knock at the door. "What is it?" Sasuke demanded.

"I have the item Sasuke-sama," Suigetsu called through the door, terrified to open it.

Sasuke instantly calmed and said, "Come in." The door opened and Suigetsu walked to Sasuke's desk and set a small metal box down. "You may go now," Sasuke instructed. Suigetsu bowed and left the room. Smiling at the box Sasuke looked back to Naruto, stood, grabbed the box, and presented it to his blonde. "Here," Sasuke said.

Naruto frowned at the thing but took it anyways. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

"A submissive must wear something of the dominate's at all times correct?" Sasuke answered with a question of his own.

Naruto glared at the superior tone in Sasuke's voice. Opening the box his breath froze in his lungs. A flawless orange dragon's eyes gem(1) was clutched in the jaws of a blind dragon made of black celes(2). Naruto delicately removed the piece only to find that it was a ring. Blue eyes darted to black with an uncertain gaze. "Are you serious?" Naruto asked. "You want me to wear this?"

Sasuke's smirked, "Of course. I have been seen wearing this ring on many occasions; it will let people know instantly who you belong to." Naruto wanted to protest at the comment that he belonged to the prince but didn't. He was far to enraptured by the beautiful ring in his hand. Slowly Naruto slipped the ring onto his right middle finger, as was proper. It fit like it was made for him. At Naruto's confused look Sasuke explained, "I had it resized earlier. I planned to give it to you as a mating gift, but this will do instead."

"Thank you," Naruto whispered out as he ran his finger along the intricate ring. Sasuke's smirked turned into a smile as he observed Naruto admire the ring. It was one of his favorites, so he was glad his little wind demon liked it.

Turning to Neji Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Neji repressed the urge to roll his eyes. Turning to Gaara he held out the wooden box Tenten had handed him earlier. He knew what it was before even looking inside of it, and he had to admit Hinata-san had good taste. Neji knew it was his cousin who had picked the piece; his uncle would never have been able to do so. "This is for you," Neji said.

Gaara looked at the box before taking it and opening the lid. His eyes widened when he saw the white celes ring with a bird's wing cradling a seemingly red stone. The single wing was curved and held a phoenix ruby(3). As Gaara picked the ring out of the box and the light hit it the colors within the it changed from yellow, to orange, to a bright red. It was like looking at a flame captured in glass. "It's amazing," Gaara whispered.

Neji couldn't help but be pleased with the way that Gaara's jade eyes looked at the ring. "I'm glad you like it," Neji said.

Gaara slipped the ring onto his right middle finger and smiled at how the ring fit him just right. He wasn't surprised at all about the fit. A good jeweler could easily manipulate the size of a ring with little effort. After a minute of observing the rings Gaara and Naruto looked up at Sasuke and Neji and smiled.

"Thank you," Gaara said.

"Thanks," Naruto said. "But, we'll be going now. We need to unpack." With that said the two demons left the study leaving Sasuke and Neji alone.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

It had been several hours after they had all talked in Sasuke's study and the second prince was reading peacefully in his room, until the sound of falling books greeted his ears. Standing up he went to his study and was surprised to see it in complete disarray. Jugo, Suigetsu, Sakura, and Sai were all trying to catch what appeared to be a small red fluff ball. As Sasuke continued to watch the activities with a glare he realized it was a kitsune. "What the hell is that doing in here?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama, we'll catch it immediately," Jugo said as he made a grab for the little creature.

"When you do make sure you kill it," Sasuke ordered.

Sai's and Sakura's eyes widened. "NO!" they both yelled.

Sasuke glared at the two attendants. He didn't like having his orders questioned. "You can't kill him!" Sakura said.

"And why the hell not?" Sasuke growled. His patience was already thinning with this pink haired female.

"Because he's," Sakura began but she was interrupted by a high pitched whistle. The kitsune stopped running, jumped over their heads, and landed in the arms of Naruto who had come in earlier. "Naruto's pet," Sakura finished.

"Kurama(4), what are you doing in here?" Naruto asked. He looked around the study and suppressed a laugh. "I see."

Sasuke didn't know whether he should be pissed at the fact the little creature had destroyed his study and was presently being held by Naruto, or find the situation adorable there was such a resemblance between the small kitsune and his blonde. Sighing Sasuke walked over to Naruto but as he approached Kurama growled and hissed at him. That made the decision easy, pissed.

Naruto turned and smiled apologetically at Sasuke. "Sorry about this," Naruto said. "Sakura, Sai please help with the cleaning."

"Of course," Sakura and Sai responded.

"Sasuke, will you come with me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said following after his blonde. The two walked through the palace until they were outside in the inner courtyard. Many courtesans were present, and all of them smiled warmly upon seeing Sasuke. Sasuke paid no mind to them, his eyes fixed on Naruto and how his blonde hair shimmered in the dark light of Hell's sun.

This did not go unnoticed by the many hopefuls around them. Their smiles turned to frowns, and their beseeching gazes turned to glares. Naruto felt the shift in the air and smiled. He wanted to see how Sasuke would react. To his surprise the prince reached out and drew him closer, as if shielding him from the glares sent his way.

"Sasuke-sama," a woman with red hair, violet eyes, and wearing a purple tight fitting knee length dress approached them. "Who is this?" she asked.

Naruto nearly growled at the tone the woman used to address Sasuke, it was far too friendly. Even for a courtesan, she was being horribly impolite. Sasuke reached over and pulled Naruto's right hand up to his lips. He kissed the ring on his finger tenderly. "Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke introduce, "My future mate."

The woman's eyes widened and she looked over to Naruto with obvious disbelieve in her eyes. "Lord Namikaze's son?" she asked.

"Yes," Naruto answered. Kurama sniffed towards the woman then sneezed, her perfume irritating his nose.

"I thought you weren't coming to court," she said.

"What does it matter to you Karin?" Sasuke demanded his arm still protectively around Naruto.

Karin, as Sasuke had called her, turned to him and smiled sweetly. "We are all just wondering how you two met is all," Karin purred.

Naruto felt his stomach lurch. The woman wasn't even trying to be subtle! Her kind of submissive was appalling. "The market place," Sasuke answered. "Now move." Sasuke brushed past her making sure not to touch her as he did so. He knew from experience that the slightest touch would get her hopes up. Looking down to Naruto Sasuke asked, "Where did you want to go?"

Naruto blinked several times before remembering he had a destination in mind. "Oh I saw a garden from my window and wanted to visit it," Naruto responded.

Sasuke smiled, "This way."

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Sasuke was pleased as he entered his study to find it put back in order, his good mood could also be because of his time spent with Naruto in the garden. It was peaceful and the blonde was fun to be around Sasuke noted. Though that kitsune was a problem, the little devil constantly got in the way whenever Sasuke tried to touch Naruto. Even if it was just a glancing touch Kurama would suddenly appear and bat his hand away.

A soft knock at his door drew him out of his thoughts, "Come in." Neji walked into the study and sat down. Seeing that his friend had a similar look on his face Sasuke asked, "Don't tell me Gaara has a pet too?"

Neji sighed, "A tanuki named Shukaku." Both dominates looked at each other and sighed. They had a feeling this Courting Ritual was going to be a long one.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Dragon's eye, a rare gem found in Hell. It is similar to the tiger's eye gemstone but worth a lot more. The gem comes in a variation of colors from green to deep red, with a black streak through the colored regions of the stone. Flawless ones are highly prized.**

**(2)Celes, a rare ore found in Hell. (I totally made this up!) The ore comes in a variety of colors, most common are red, gold, and silver. Rarer colors are white and black. **

**(3)Phoenix rubies are a rare gem in Hell. They usually consist of a combination of two colors out of orange, red, and yellow. The more valuable ones hold all three colors. **

**(4) Kurama is the Kyuubi's real name (not making this up) so yeah, that's Kyuubi. **

**And that was chapter 3! I hope you guys were able to grasp what the Courting Ritual is and how it works. If anything else needs to be explained please let me know. **

**Voice: Remember to **_**review**_** and show your support of this story and let aliendroid know what you think so far! Reviews encourage the posting of chapters and continuation of the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome to Court**_

**So I'm not sure what to say other than I was… distracted!**

**Voice: Liar.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 4: Going Home_

The room Sasuke had provided for Naruto was spacious and comfortable. A medium sized open fire place sat in the center of one wall, a fire burning softly in its hearth. Two large arched windows looked out over a gorgeous garden, carefully tended by the palace servants. A four poster bed sat in the center of the third wall facing the hearth, black sheets and a black comforter covered the bed. Royal red curtains drape the windows shielding the room from the afternoon sun. Two tall chairs sat in front of the hearth, a table sat between them. A writing desk sat on the final wall, with the door. A picture of the dawn of creation and the three realms rested above the fire place, and a painting of the lava flows of the outer lands rested above the writing desk.

Naruto paced from the double windows, to in front of the fire place, across to the door. Once he reached the door he started back towards the windows. Gaara sat in one of the two chairs in front of the hearth watching as Naruto paced back and forth. Both Kurama and Shukaku were lying on the bed following Naruto's nervous movements.

Gaara tapped the arm of the chair before finally saying, "Will you stop that! Honestly what is wrong?"

Naruto stopped his pacing at his friends outburst. "Sorry Gaara," Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. "I just don't know how to go about informing him of this."

"Just tell him," Gaara said with a shrug. "You can't just back out of it. I mean this has been planned for a while now. Think of the consequences."

"I know, but Sasuke is… well overbearing sometimes. I don't think he would understand," Naruto sighed as he sat in the chair opposite of Gaara.

"You'll just have to take that chance," Gaara retorted picking up his drink from the table and taking a strong pull from it. "Besides you promised."

"I know, I know!" Naruto cried gripping his head.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

"Something's wrong with Naruto?" Neji asked. He and Sasuke were in Sasuke's study. The two demons were enjoying an afternoon drink in front of the hearth. "What do you mean by that?"

"He's avoiding me," Sasuke growled. It has been two weeks since the Courting Ritual began and things had been going smoothly. That was up until three days ago when Naruto suddenly started running away from him.

"I see, so that's why you're upset," Neji remarked.

"I'm not upset," Sasuke denied instantly. Neji lifted an eyebrow in obvious disbelief. Sasuke sighed, "It just bothers me. I mean I don't even know what I did to make him avoid me."

"You didn't try anything forward did you?" Neji asked, now he was glaring.

"Of course not, that's against the laws of the Ritual," Sasuke remarked with disdain.

Neji frowned and pondered that bit of information. "Hmm, maybe he just hates you," Neji finally said. Sasuke's eyes widened to a near comical level.

"Don't be ridiculous!" demanded Gaara as he threw the study door open and dragged Naruto inside. "See what your indecisiveness has caused," Gaara growled as he pushed Naruto forward. "Now explain yourself so we can get this over with."

Sasuke looked to the frowning blonde. "Well Naruto?" Sasuke urged.

Naruto sighed, "I've been trying to figure how to tell you I have to go home for a Mating Ceremony."

If Sasuke wasn't breathing he would have thought he died with that phrase. "Mating Ceremony?" Sasuke asked, his voice quiet, his eyes shaded.

"Yeah, I can't get out of it. I promised him I would be there," Naruto answered. "So anyways I'll be going home today." Naruto turned and left the study.

Sasuke sat stunned for several moments before standing abruptly and chasing after the retreating wind demon. Gaara and Neji watched him go with confused expressions. "What was that all about? He looked upset," Gaara asked looking towards Neji.

The ice demon stood and set his hand on Gaara's shoulder. "I think he might have misheard what Naruto said. He probably thinks it's Naruto's Mating Ceremony."

Gaara laughed, "Oh. I should also say I'll be going with him. They're my friends to after all."

"I will be going with you then," Neji said his hand reaching up and cupping the side of Gaara's face. "I couldn't let you travel alone."

Gaara's eyes widened at the gentle touch and words. "Thank you," Gaara whispered as he looked up at Neji, a slight blush painting his cheeks.

"Gaara, can I kiss you?" Neji asked. Gaara's blush deepened. Biting his lip he nodded his head unable to actually say yes. Neji smiled softly before tilting Gaara's face up and leaning down. Gently he captured Gaara's lips with his own.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Naruto had just closed his bedroom door and walked to the window when the door burst open and a furious Sasuke stood there. Lightning was jumping around the second prince in an irritated manner. "Sasuke?" Naruto called.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke growled out as he walked further into the room.

"I don't know what you mean," Naruto said stepping back away from the agitated prince.

Sasuke continued to growl as he closed the distance between him and Naruto. Soon Naruto was pinned to the solid stone wall between the two windows and Sasuke's body. "What do you mean you're going to get mated to someone else?"

Naruto blinked several times at the question. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You just said," Sasuke started but Naruto cut him off.

"I said I was going to a Mating Ceremony! I never said I was getting mated!" Naruto screamed. "So back the fuck off!" Naruto growled and threw Sasuke across the room with a gust of wind. "You are an asshole! I can't believe you jumped to such a ridiculous fucking conclusion when I'm in a Courting Ritual agreement with you!"

Sasuke stood stunned in the center of the room for a moment before frowning. "I see, well then I will be going as well," Sasuke finally said deciding to brush the entire incident away, and not wanting to look too deeply into his sudden insanity.

"You are?" Naruto asked blinking several times. "You, the second prince are going to attend the Mating Ceremony of a commoner?"

Sasuke felt himself cringe at the thought, but he couldn't leave his future mate unattended. Biting back his repulsion to the idea Sasuke said, "Yes. After all accompanying you to events is also part of the Courting Ritual."

Naruto suddenly burst out laughing, causing Sasuke to stare at the blonde in bewilderment. "Sorry, it's just the look on your face while you said that! You looked like someone was making you swallow a slug," Naruto explained still clutching his sides and laughing.

"Well sorry if I don't find the idea of mingling with low bred," again Naruto cut Sasuke off.

"Wait one damn minute. Kiba and Shino are a lot of things. Mainly strange, but they are not low bred," Naruto yelled his humor forgotten. "They are both knights that serve under my father."

Sasuke looked at the now re-enraged blonde. Over the past two weeks he had come to realize his little mate had a quick temper, and he found he actually enjoyed the outbursts. "I see, forgive me for jumping to conclusions," Sasuke said.

"You do that a lot apparently," Naruto growled.

Okay Sasuke didn't really have a comeback for that one. Naruto did have the right to see him in that light; especially considering everything that has happened between them lately. "Fine," Sasuke said taking a tentative step forwards. "I'll admit I was wrong both about your reason for going home, and your friends; but you can't expect me to not be upset when I think you are trying to leave me." Sasuke was once again pinning Naruto to the wall, his hand cupping his tanned cheek. "After all you are my mate," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto's breath caught in his lungs. They were so close. Sasuke's lips hovered mere inches away from his own. He could feel the heat and raw power emanating off of the demon before him. All he had to do was reach out and pull him to him, all he had to do was reach out and he would be enveloped in that secure embrace. "Not yet I'm not," Naruto whispered as he slipped from between Sasuke and the wall. He had to put some distance between them. "Sakura, Sai," Naruto called.

Instantly the two demons appeared in the room. "Yes Naruto-sama," Sakura said, her head bowed.

"Are all the preparations to leave finished?" Naruto asked

"Almost," Sakura answered. "But we are having troubles with Kurama."

"Just pack his pillow and brushes, I will worry about him," Naruto instructed.

"Of course," Sakura said leaving.

"Sai, please stay," Naruto said. The dark haired demon remained standing in place. Naruto turned and smiled at Sasuke, "You might want to tell Jugo and Suigetsu to get you packed. I plan to leave within the next couple hours."

Sasuke sighed and moved across the room. He reached out and pulled Naruto in a light embrace, nothing to intimate, but still enough to give them both a satisfying feeling from the contact. Just as Sasuke thought it was okay to tighten his hold a ball of fur pounced on his back, knocking him away. Sasuke easily righted himself and glared at the kitsune. "Right," Sasuke finally said as he left the room. Exiting Naruto's room Sasuke called for Jugo and Suigetsu.

"Sasuke-sama," they said as they appeared behind him.

"I'm heading to the outer Lands of Fire with Naruto in two hours to accompany him to a Mating Ceremony, get my things ready," Sasuke ordered walking into his room.

"How long will you be staying?" Jugo asked as Suigetsu moved to start packing.

"Inquire about the time frame with Sakura or Sai," Sasuke said.

"Of course," Jugo said bowing and going off in search of one of Naruto's attendants.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

"What did you need Naruto-sama?" Sai asked as he watched his lord's eyes follow Sasuke out of the room. When the door shut Naruto turned and slumped onto his bed. "Naruto-sama!" Sai exclaimed worriedly as he rushed to Naruto's side.

"I'm alright Sai," Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure? Sasuke-sama didn't do anything did he?" Sai asked.

"Of course not," Naruto answered. "But I have to ask you something Sai."

"Anything," Sai said.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked Sai directly in the eye. "While we are attending Kiba and Shino's Mating Ceremony I want you to keep a close eye out for him. Don't let him anywhere near Sasuke or me. It'll be a blood bath if he does approach Sasuke."

"Of course Naruto-sama," Sai said instantly.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Two hours later and a small wagon was packed and the group was heading out. Sasuke was presently admiring Naruto has he rode a top his white stallion, it flame mane and tail were a vibrant orange. "Gaara I'll race you to the river's edge," Naruto suddenly shouted.

"Naruto-sama, you mustn't!" Sakura cried.

"You're on," Gaara smirked. His stead was a red mare with a black mane and tale.

"Gaara-sama," Matsuri eyes widened.

"Sai, give the signal," Naruto said, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Don't you dare Sai!" Sakura warned.

"Sorry Sakura," Sai apologized to his mate. "Ready," Sai held up his arm. "Go!" he shouted bringing it down.

Naruto and Gaara's horses took off at a strong run, their horses neck and neck. "You're slow Dobe," Sasuke called as he passed them.

"So are you Sasuke," Neji jibed, his black stallion with a white mane and tale pulling in front of him.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto and Gaara grinned as they urged their horses faster. The four horses ran abreast nearly the entire time until the river came into sight. With an evil smirk Gaara whispered into his horse's ear and sprung forward.

The horse's hooves hit the water splashing the clear liquid up. Gaara smiled brightly as the water hit his skin. "Dang," Naruto said coming to a stop beside him, he came in second. "I thought I had you this time."

"No chance," Gaara teased. The two wind demons smiled at each other and started to laugh. It was quite the sight for Sasuke and Neji who sat with their horses on the river bank. The two wind demons seemed to be drawing ever ray of light to them as they joked with each other amidst the flowing water.

The spell was broken when Sakura and Matsuri's voices called out and told them to come back to shore. The rest of the trip to the Lands of Fire was rather uneventful. As they neared the lands the sun's rays were darkened over and thick clouds hung in the air. Despite this the temperature rose and steam seemed to seep up from the ground.

Soon a tall black castle rose from the barren rocky landscape. It was an imposing sight one that put the royal palace to shame. As they grew nearer Sasuke realized this wasn't a palace, this was a fortress.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that is it for chapter 4! Want to know what happens next, review and I might post another chapter this week!**

**Voice: Oh? Are you bribing readers now?**

**Me: Nope, just giving them some incentive to share their thoughts.**

**Voice: I see… pretty sure that's called bribery. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome to Court**_

**OMG! This is hilarious! I have a younger sister, who is not interested in yaoi in the slightest, but she was watching Naruto and asked, "Why do all of the guys seem gay?" I nearly died laughing! Even someone who doesn't like this genre can see it! Anyway let's get on with the chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: I have no claim to Naruto or its characters. They all belong to Kishimoto-sensei. **

_Chapter 5: Lava Flows_

The outer lands are a mixture of barren waste lands and beautiful forests and valleys. Nowhere else in hell is there such a diversity of life in all shapes and forms. The Lands of Fire are no exception to this. The region pulls its name from the hundreds of rivers of lava that run across its vast plains. Even with the presence of molten rock nearly everywhere there are still groupings of green scattered across the area.

The small travel group watched as a dark fortress rose from the landscape and towered over all around it. As they grew nearer they could see the tall imposing outer wall that surrounded not just the castle but the town at its base. It was created from hardened lava. Tall watch towers stood every hundred and fifty feet looking out over the seemingly lifeless plains. A large stone gate was open allowing travelers and miners inside. The Lands of Fire's main resource was mining the rare gems and ores that were found in old lava beds.

As they crossed into the town sprawling and bustling streets opened up before them. Children ran around terrorizing adults and shopkeepers. Traders bartered and haggled prices. The town was healthy and alive. Prosperous and at peace it was far different from the society hierarchy of the towns and cities of the inner lands. Here knights, soldiers, servants, common town folk, and nobility mingled freely and openly.

"Naruto-sama is back!" rose the cry of a woman at a stall selling fruits. "Welcome back Naruto-sama, here," she held out a basket of her ripest fruits.

Naruto smiled warmly at the old woman. "Thank you, I'm sure Mother will love these," Naruto praised handing the basket over to Sakura. "How are your grandchildren doing?" Naruto asked looking back to the woman.

"They are fine," she answered her smile only growing larger causing the wrinkles around her eyes to become more pronounced. "We were all worried about you Naruto-sama, it is good to know you are back."

"Unfortunately it is only for a short time, but I promise to stop by your family's shop for drink while I'm back," Naruto promised as he rode further into the town. As they continued similar scenes took place. People, who in the inner lands would never lift their eyes to nobility, called out to Naruto and them as they passed. They gave gifts and expressed how glad they were to see the heir back safely. Only once did Naruto himself call out to a shop owner, "Old man Teuichi!"

"Oh Naruto, you're back," an old man turned and smiled warmly. "I guess that means you will be by soon right? Ayame has missed you."

"I have missed nee-san too," Naruto said with a smile. "I have a couple things to handle but I'll be by later tonight!"

"I'm sure Minato-sama and Kushina-sama will be furious to hear that," Teuichi laughed as he waved them off.

Naruto just grinned and continued through town. That exchange had raised Sasuke's curiosity a bit. This town was far different from the cities he was accustomed to. Here the people of every rank socialized freely. And that shop keeper had even called Naruto without an honorific. Children ran alongside their horse tugging on Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Gaara's legs with bright smiles. After a minute soon they were also gathered around the others.

"What do they want?" Neji asked looking over to Gaara who was smiling softly at the children.

"Sai, Sakura," Naruto said looking to his two attendants.

"Of course Naruto-sama," they answered. Neji, Sasuke, and their attendants watch with confusion as Sai and Sakura pulled out two packs and started to distributed candy amongst the children. They all said thank you before running off with their sugary treasures.

At this point they could see the inner wall. Like the outer wall it was made from cooled and hardened lava. This wall was shorter than the outer wall but still had a stone gate. The watch towers were place every seventy-five feet along the wall. Again Sasuke was reminded of a fortress instead of a castle. It was obvious the place was built for defense. "Naruto-sama is back!" called a sentry from atop the rampart.

As they passed through the gate a group of people gathered all wearing some form of battle ware. Armor, leather chest pads, swords, helmets, bracers, shin guards, and stern looks it was obvious they were all hardened soldiers. "Well this is intimidating," Kakashi drawled.

Sasuke spun in his saddle his eyes wide. "When did you?"

"I've been here the entire time," Kakashi said with a hurt voice. "You don't really think your parents would let you travel without a guard do you?"

Sasuke frowned and decided to ignore Kakashi. Mainly because he didn't want to admit he hadn't recognized him traveling behind them. Sasuke turned just in time to see Naruto get tackled out of his saddle. "Naruto-nii-chan!" a youth called as he hugged Naruto tightly.

"Konohamaru," Naruto winced as he patted the young demon's head. "That hurt."

"Sorry but I missed you!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Well I'm back," Naruto said standing up and hugging the smaller youth. "Oh this is Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji," Naruto introduced the second prince and the lord to the group. The two were shocked to see cold looks directed their way. Apparently not everyone was of the same opinion as the lord and lady about their mating. "Oh come on guys they aren't all bad, lighten up and show them a good time."

At Naruto words the crowd of soldiers relaxed their postures and expressions. "He seems to be quite loved here. I wonder what they would think if they found out you kidnapped him?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled not wanting to be reminded of that blunder. "Your job is to protect me so don't go saying stuff that will cause trouble," Sasuke said directing his gaze towards the silver haired knight, who wasn't even looking at him. "Kakashi are you listening?"

"Nope," Kakashi answered his eye fixated on a figure in the crowd who was making his way towards Naruto. "Beautiful," Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke blinked several times and then searched out what had Kakashi so enthralled. His gaze locked onto a man with mocha colored skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. He would have been quite the looker if it wasn't for the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. Sasuke realized the demon was scolding Naruto, he even wacked him on the head. Growling Sasuke got off his horse and pulled Naruto to him, his black eyes no red as he glared at the other demon.

Everyone stood shocked by the display, until Naruto's laughter broke through the air. Sasuke looked down to the blonde in his arms confused. "Relax Sasuke, he's my academy teacher," Naruto said between fits of laughter. Prying himself out of Sasuke's arms, mainly because he suddenly found himself wanting to lean into Sasuke's frame, Naruto introduced the brunet, "Sasuke this is Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei this is Sasuke the second prince."

"Hello," Iruka said with a friendly smile.

"Hello, and sorry about that," Sasuke returned with an apologetic incline of his head.

"No worries, it is understandable. I'm glad to see you are protective of him despite the circumstances," Iruka smiled softly at the two. Then his eyes widened and darkened slightly.

Sasuke looked behind him in the direction of the teacher's gaze and saw Kakashi leaning against his pure silver mare. "Oh that is Hatake Kakashi, my bodyguard. Kakashi!" Sasuke called. The silver haired man moved toward them. "Kakashi this is Iruka a teacher," Sasuke said. He could tell his guard and old mentor was highly interested in the small brunet. It was long pass time for Kakashi to find a mate, perhaps this teacher would finally make him settle down.

"Hello," Kakashi said.

"Hello," Iruka returned.

Naruto looked between the two for a moment before dragging Sasuke away leaving the two alone. "Sakura, Sai I'll leave you to handle the arrangements," Naruto called over to them. He didn't wait to hear their answer as he made quick time through the crowds. As they went through the courtyard people called out to Naruto and welcomed him home. Naruto returned their words but didn't stop; he just continued to pull Sasuke along behind him.

After a while Sasuke got tired of being pulled and dug his heels in making them stop. "Where are you taking me?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto blinked several times before laughing sheepishly, "Oh right sorry. I wanted to show you something before we got caught up with formalities later."

Sasuke's expression softened and he reached up to cup Naruto's cheek. "You could have just said that you know," he said softly.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized looking anywhere but Sasuke's eyes.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" Sasuke asked removing his hand.

"This way," Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's hand again but this time just to lead him. After walking for another five minutes they came to a small hidden gate leading into the side of a hill which Naruto opened and led the way through. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat at the sight that greeted him. A myriad of colors exploded all around him. "This is my family's greatest treasure," Naruto said looking at the jeweled walls. "These gems are all flawless, and not one of them is smaller than two meters."

They were inside a giant geode Sasuke realized. Every color imaginable sparkled in the soft light provided by torches set sparingly here and there on columns. "Why are you showing me this?" Sasuke asked admiring the way the colors played across Naruto's blue eyes making them appear a different shade for each one that touch their depths.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's black eyes that presently glowed with the surrounding beauty. "It's a custom that the future rulers of these lands kiss in this chamber. It's said that if it is the first kiss shared between them it will bring happiness to the couple," Naruto blushed as he said it. "Not that I'm suggesting we do that. I mainly just wanted to show it to you."

Sasuke smirked, that defiant tone was back in Naruto's voice. Sasuke reached out and pulled Naruto to him. "Is that why you haven't let me kiss you?" Sasuke asked lowering his head so he was mere millimeters from Naruto's lips. Naruto didn't say anything instead he closed his eyes and closed the remaining distance. The second prince smiled into the kiss before closing his own eyes and deepening the gentle touch. One of Sasuke's hands came up and cradled Naruto's head as he tilted it back so he could have better access. The other arm was around Naruto's waist holding him closely to Sasuke's frame.

Sasuke felt Naruto's hands fist in his shirt and tug him closer. Deciding it was okay to go further Sasuke licked along Naruto's bottom lip. He felt Naruto hesitate before opening up for him. Not wasting the opening Sasuke plunged forward and explored the new territory greedily. He coaxed Naruto's tongue out to join his and soon they were both dueling for control. Before a winner was decided they pulled apart panting for air.

"Wow." The two spun towards the door to see a grinning brunet with two red triangles, one on each cheek, leaning against the gate. "You know when they said you disappeared this was the last thing I thought I would catch you two doing," the brunet said. "Though I shouldn't be shocked. Welcome back Naruto."

"Hey Kiba," Naruto said breaking out of Sasuke's arms and gripping Kiba's hand. "I missed you mutt."

"Me too fox," Kiba answered patting Naruto's back. Sasuke waited for their greeting to be finished. He remembered the other's name from when Naruto had told him about the ceremony.

'_So this is the submissive of the relationship, which meant the one called Shino was the dominate,'_ Sasuke thought silently.

"This must be Uchiha Sasuke, the second prince," Kiba said looking over to the raven and sizing him up.

"Yes," Naruto answered. "Sasuke this is Kiba, he's a childhood friend."

"Hello," Sasuke said.

Kiba allowed his gaze to pass over Sasuke one more time before nodding towards the gate, "Come on Minato-sama is looking for you two."

Naruto sighed, grabbed Sasuke's hand, and followed Kiba out. "Kiba did you find them?" a tall dominate demon with dark brown, nearly black hair asked as he walked over to them. He had on a grey coat with a tall collar shielding most of his face, and dark glasses.

"Sure did," Kiba said going over to the other and wrapping his arms around him. "They were in the geode."

"I see," Shino responded leaning down and kissing Kiba softly. "Welcome back Naruto," he said as he straightened up.

"Hey Shino," Naruto said smiling at his two friends. "This is Sasuke, Sasuke the tall guy is Shino." Naruto wasn't exaggerated with the tall comment either. Shino was easily three inches taller than everyone else. "I'll see you guys later okay," Naruto called leading Sasuke back towards the front of the castle and the entrance.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Naruto, Kushina, and Minato were in Naruto's study. The room had one wall covered by book shelves. The opposite wall had a huge fireplace with a painting of Kurama hanging above it. A small sofa sat in front of the hearth. The wall facing the door had one window draped with dark orange curtains. In front of the window sat Naruto's desk.

"Honestly Naruto you just get back and then you automatically vanish," Kushina lectured. Naruto was sitting at his desk frowning at his mother. "When will you stop being so care free?"

Naruto sighed and stood from the desk. He went over to only window in the room. It looked out over the west side of the village and a small park. Naruto's excellent eyesight allowed him to see the children playing in the open field. "Mom, why do you and Dad insist on caging me?" Naruto suddenly asked with sorrow in his voice.

Kushina was taken aback by Naruto's sudden question and tone. "What do you mean?" she responded unsure of how to answer her son.

Naruto turned and looked at her with distant eyes. "You insist on keeping me close and do not allow me to make my own choices. Even going so far as to choose my mate for me. Why must you meddle so much?"

"Are you saying you don't wish to be with Sasuke?" Minato asked. He was leaning against the bookshelf. His blue eyes pinned his son's daring him to lie.

"Any submissive would be thrilled to be with Sasuke," Naruto answered unwilling to give his parents the answer they were seeking. "But that isn't what I'm asking. I want to know why I must be caged. It isn't like he is a threat now. I can take care of myself, I'm no longer helpless like I was at that time."

"You can never be too careful," Minato warned. With that said he and Kushina left Naruto alone with his thoughts.

"No you just don't want to admit I can protect myself," Naruto whispered as the door closed behind them. Naruto's lost gaze returned to the window and the park in the distance. It wasn't that he disliked Sasuke, actually the opposite. Over the past two weeks he had become quite fond of the second prince. It was that fondness that scared him. Despite being friends with many he had always kept others at a distance. The only one to get close was Gaara.

"Naruto." A smile appeared at the sound of his best friend's voice. "I'm coming in," Gaara said opening the door. "Everything all right?"

"No," Naruto admitted sliding to the floor, his back to the scene outside. "They still won't listen."

Gaara walked across the room and sat beside him on the floor. Naruto's head fell to Gaara's shoulder and Gaara rested his head on top of Naruto's. "I guess it's only natural for them to be worried," Gaara said.

"This isn't worry, it's imprisonment," Naruto growled bitterly. "All because of that one time. What are they going to do when I am given full power?"

"I don't know," Gaara sighed. "But you know maybe when you fully accept Sasuke they'll relax."

"Can I?" Naruto asked pulling away and looking into Gaara's jade eyes. "Can I really allow someone that close?"

Gaara reached out and drew Naruto into a hug. "I know it's terrifying, but just as you forced your way into my life I have a feeling Sasuke will force his way into yours."

"He already has," Naruto whispered.

Gaara closed his eyes and squeezed Naruto tighter when he felt tears seep through his shirt. "I thought so," Gaara whispered back. He knew of the towering walls surrounding his friend's heart. Most saw him as open and friendly, and for the most part he was, until you go to close. Even people like Kiba and Iruka could only get so deep. Gaara knew he was the only one to see the vulnerable Naruto. The small and fragile child that was forced to grow strong quickly, but his heart remained scarred and broken. All because of what that one person did. Secretly Gaara wished for him to appear during this trip so Sasuke could tear his throat out.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that was the fifth chapter! As you can tell I'm starting to add in the deeper side of things. For my regular readers you were probably just waiting for this side of the story to appear, the darker side. **

**Voice: Who the hell is "he"?**

**Me: *evil grin* I'm not telling! You and the rest of the readers will just have to be patient to find out.**

**Voice: GRRR. Review! Now, quickly and maybe she will post the next chapter sooner!**

**Me: Of course, reviews greatly encourage the continuation of the story.**

**UPDATES: I go in for a surgery next week so updates might appear a little sporadically. For those who don't know, and as a reminder to my regular readers, I was in a car accident August 4****th****. This surgery is the final one related to that. I will be posting next week I just might not be posting after the surgery for a while. Please be understanding.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome to Court**_

***peeks out from under bed* Good they're gone. Hello! I now bring you the next chapter!**

**Voice: Why were you under the bed? How did you get under the bed?**

**Me: Well you see I left two cliff hangers on my updates for "New Boy in Town" and "To the Winner Goes the Spoils", so I figured I would hide for a while.**

**Voice: You're crazy.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own NARUTO!**

_Chapter 6: Hell's Frozen Gale_

Naruto sat at his window looking out over the city. Despite the heat from his fire the air was cold. The wind blew in ruffling Naruto's blonde locks brushing them back and caressing his skin softly. It was a soothing feel to the young wind demon the sensation of the wind blowing to him and whispering in his ear. He felt that as long as the breeze remained true he could handle any form of containment. Still there were times when the winds tell him of wonderful lands beyond his reach, they beckon him to leave and just run. Tonight was such a night.

A soft knock at his door drew his attention away from the story being sung to him by his constant companion. "Come in," Naruto called not moving from his perch on his windowsill. The heavy wooden door opened up to reveal Gaara standing before him.

Gaara smiled softly at his best friend and crossed the lush carpet that covered the floor of Naruto's room. "It's painful," Gaara said sitting opposite Naruto and leaning back. His eyes drifted shut as he was lulled by the wind.

Naruto didn't answer; instead he leaned back and closed his own eyes. He knew what Gaara was referring to there was no reason to talk about it. The fire cast shadows within the room as the wind slipped in and danced around. Naruto's bedroom consisted of a large canopy bed with red curtains and bedding. A sofa sat in front of the fire two small tables on each side. Unlike the other rooms Naruto's room had no shutters for the windows, only red drapes.

"Let's go," Naruto suddenly said standing up.

Gaara opened his eyes and looked at his friend with an unreadable expression. "Where to?" Gaara asked.

Naruto smiled as he climbed to stand on the window sill, "Who cares!" Gaara laughed and stood as well. The two clasped hands then jumped. Wind engulfed them and slowed their decent until they landed softly, like a feather landing, on the hard cobbled streets of the city. The two beamed as they raced down the streets and towards the gates.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

"What do you mean they are gone?" yelled Minato as he paced his study. "Where could they have gone at this time of night?"

Sakura cringed slightly in the face of the Lord's wrath. "I'm sorry Minato-sama, but I don't have an answer. When I went to check on him his windows were open and there was no sight of either Naruto-sama or Gaara-sama, who had just went to visit him," Sakura explained her head bowed.

Minato turned and looked out his own window as if he could see his son. "Call Tsume, Hana, and Kiba," Minato ordered, "Have them track them. Also tell Sasuke and Neji I wish to speak with them."

"Yes Minato-sama," Sakura said bowing and exiting the room.

Minato continued to gaze out the window pondering the reason for his son's spontaneous disappearance into the night. The wind buffered the glass panes of the window beckoning to the older wind demon within. Closing his eyes Minato turned his back to the sweet call of his element. A knock at the door snapped him back to his thoughts, "Enter."

"You wished to see us?" Sasuke asked walking in and standing before the Lord. Minato couldn't help but feel proud of the second prince. He had done well in choosing him as his son's mate. Sasuke's entire presence was one that radiated power and strength. No other could possibly control or hope to catch a creature such as his son.

"It seems Naruto and Gaara have disappeared," Minato informed them.

"What?" Sasuke and Neji shouted both forgetting themselves in favor of their instincts to protect their perspective mates.

"Calm down," Minato ordered holding up his hand. The lord looked to the window with a pained gaze. "On a night such as this when the winds sing of sorrow a wind demon can't help but want to be out amongst the screaming gales."

The two younger demons exchanged bewildered looks. "Excuse us, but we do not understand," Neji said. "What do you mean by this?"

Minato sighed and finally did what his own nature had been screaming at him to do for hours, he opened the window. "It isn't something those who are not wind demons can understand," Minato finally said. "I've sent my trackers out to find them. You are welcome to join the search; after all you two are most likely the only two who can bring them back from their wonderings."

"Of course, we will join them now," Sasuke said turning away from the lord. Both young demons were confused and a bit wary of the far off expression on Minato's face. It was like the lord was listening to a lover's voice whispering to him.

"You get use to it," the two turned to see Kushina standing before them with a warm look in her eyes.

"Lady Kushina," Sasuke addressed, "Get use to what?"

She smiled as she looked to Minato's study door. "You might not know this because wind demons are so rare, but they have an unusual quirk. The winds seem to speak to them, constantly beckoning them," Kushina explained. "I don't even fully understand it but I guess the wind is like a wind demon's first love. It is with them from the moment of birth to the moment of death."

"I don't understand," Sasuke said.

Kushina laughed and moved to the study door, "And you won't be able to understand until you have mated a wind demon." With that Kushina opened the door and slipped inside.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other, shrugged, and continued out of the castle to their horses. They saw Kiba and two women surrounded by several large hellhounds. "You guys coming along?" Kiba asked.

"We are," Sasuke answered. Kiba just grinned before leaning down and whispering something in the largest of the hounds' ear. The large white beast let out a deep bark before taking off out the open gates. Kiba and the women swung up on their own horses as the rest of the hounds took off. "You don't seem bothered by this, does it happen often?" Sasuke asked looking over to Kiba.

"Only on nights when the Frozen Gale blows," Kiba said.

The Frozen Gale of Hell is a southward wind that is said to carry the voices of the dead. The breeze is unusual in that although it is cold, nearly frozen, it warms when it touches the living. To a wind demon the howl of the Frozen Gale is a seductive song that entrances them.

Sasuke and Neji didn't understand any of what was going on and didn't care. When they reached the village gates the hounds headed west towards a grouping of steep cliffs. "Shit, looks like they went to the Petrified Forest," the younger of the women called over. She had long straight brown hair and the same red fang like markings on her face as both Kiba and the older woman.

"Right, Hana Mom you two break off and come from the North, we'll continue along straight," Kiba yelled over. "Hopefully we can corner them."

"Why do we need corner them?" asked Neji.

"They'll run," the older woman answered. Her hair was like Kiba's short and slightly unruly. "Those two are free spirits even more than this little pup," Tsume pointed to Kiba.

"Whatever, let's just get them back," Kiba said, "I have a Mating Ceremony to throw tomorrow!"

When they reached the forest Sasuke and Neji had expected to see something perhaps unsettling but instead it was a scene that stole their breath. Naruto and Gaara were perched in trees their eyes closed, faces directed up at the sky as if listening to something. Hell's near black moon shone down bathing the two in an ethereal glow. As they watched it seemed like the wind was winding itself around the two caressing them like a long lost lover.

"Naruto," Sasuke called. Startled blue orbs opened, turned, and rested on Sasuke's black eyes. Suddenly Naruto smiled. He leapt from his place on the branch and floated to Sasuke's outstretched arms. Sasuke enclosed the blonde in his arms and held him close. "What are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked.

"Listening," Naruto answered cuddling closer to the lightning demon.

"To what?" Sasuke asked running his fingers through Naruto's blonde hair.

"Stories," Naruto answered looking back up to the sky and smiling. "Stories of times long pass." Sasuke looked confused but didn't say anything.

"Come on we have to get you two back," Kiba said coming up to them. He was beyond confused with both Gaara and Naruto's behavior. Like Naruto, Gaara had floated into Neji's arms and was presently sitting contently in his lap.

"No!" the two wind demons growled.

Sasuke and Neji were startled by the hostile tone. Sighing Sasuke looked over to Kiba, Hana, and Tsume. "How about you all go back? We'll bring them home in a couple hours," Sasuke said.

"You're going to stay here with them?" Tsume asked.

"Yes," Sasuke answered, "Tell Minato-sama it is a date."

The older woman laughed, whistled, and turned her horse around. "Well then you can take the Lord's wrath," she said as she headed back.

With that the three demons and their hellhounds left leaving the other four behind. Sasuke and Neji remained astride their steeds holding Naruto and Gaara to them as the two seemed to be lulled by some voice they couldn't hear. Like that they stayed until the sun slowly crept above the horizon.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Minato and Kushina were waiting for the four as they rode through the castle gates. Naruto and Gaara were asleep in their perspective mate's arms. At the peaceful expression on the two young demons' face Minato's anger vanished. He understood all too well the urge to listen to the stories unhindered by stone walls. "Take them to their rooms," Minato ordered looking over to Gaara and Naruto's attendants.

Sakura, Sai, Matsuri, and Baki rushed forward and collected their lords from Neji and Sasuke, who were reluctant to release them. Kushina walked over to them and smiled at both of them. "Thank you for staying with them."

"Our pleasure," Sasuke said dismounting. "Now if you'll excuse us we haven't slept all night and would like to rest."

"Of course," Kushina acknowledged. She bowed slightly and moved aside so the two could make their way to their own chambers and rest.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to peer up at the red canopy of his bed. "Sakura," Naruto called softly as he rose from his bed. Though his voice was barely above a whisper the female demon appeared beside his bed nearly instantly.

"Good afternoon Naruto-sama," Sakura bowed handing Naruto a silk robe.

"Please tell me I didn't miss Kiba and Shino's Mating Ceremony," Naruto mumbled standing up.

Sakura smiled, "Of course not. That isn't until later. Minato-sama would like to see once you are awake."

Naruto appeared thoughtful for a moment, "So never!"

"Naruto-sama," Sakura scoffed.

"I know, I know," Naruto sighed moving to a water basin and rinsing his face. "Tell Father I will see him in a couple minutes."

"Of course," Sakura bowed and left to deliver the message.

Naruto frowned as he moved to his own wardrobe and began to look through it for something comfortable. Picking out a simple pair of black pants that hugged his hips but flowed away from his frame he paired it with a black shirt that went down to split right above his navel and V away exposing the family crest on his stomach. Reaching for a pair of soft leather shoes Naruto slipped out of his chambers and made his way to his father's study.

Reaching the solid wood door he knocked and waited for permission to enter. "Come in Naruto," Minato's voice called.

Taking a deep breath Naruto opened the door and faced his sire. "You wished to see me Father?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, take a seat," Minato said indicating one of the large chairs in the room. Cautiously Naruto moved to the chair and sat down. Minato took his seat beside Naruto and faced him with a serious and hard look. "I want you to except Sasuke and end the Courting Ritual," Minato announced.

"I'm going to pretend you do not assume to interfere with this as well," Naruto growled as he stood and made his way for the door.

"Naruto," Minato called, "This is my wish as your father! I only want to see you safe."

Naruto's eyes flashed the whites of his eyes changing to black and his blue irises changing to red. "No Father you wish to only cage me further," Naruto's voice boomed in the room as power seethed around him. "I have allowed your selfishness in this matter and have given Sasuke a chance, but should you press this matter I will not hesitate in severing ties and throwing the land into chaos. How do you think our people would feel if they found out about how I was taken to the palace, and you doing nothing about it?"

"You dare threaten your father?" Minato yelled.

The windows burst open as Naruto called the winds to him at a force his father never could. "Trust me Father should I wish it this castle would fall," Naruto's voice echoed.

"Stop this at once!" Kushina cried appearing in the doorway. "Naruto that's enough!"

"No, your meddling has gone far enough," Naruto shouted. "You have no right to determine how my relationship with Sasuke should proceed!"

As Naruto's anger slowly started to gain in fury lightning arced in the air cutting through the growing winds and wrapping around the enraged blonde. Naruto spun to see Sasuke standing beside his mother his black eyes now red with three tomes. "Enough Naruto," Sasuke ordered walking into the room and wrapping the smaller demon in his arms. Sasuke looked over to Minato with equally angered eyes, "I will not have you deciding when Naruto comes to me. It is his choice, stay out of it!" With that said Sasuke removed Naruto from the room and the winds died down.

Minato collapsed in his seat and Kushina rushed to his side. "Why Minato? Why did you say that to him?" Kushina asked.

Minato pointed to a package that had been blown off of his desk, "He sent another gift. He's still after Naruto. As his father I want him to be safe."

Kushina hugged her mate tightly, "Naruto isn't a weak child anymore. He can't hurt him now. Besides Sasuke will protect him even if they aren't mated yet."

"How can you be so sure?" Minato asked looking at his mate with worried eyes.

Kushina smiled down at the man she loves more than anything. "Easy, he looks at Naruto with eyes similar to the ones you looked at me with," Kushina whispered before kissing Minato.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Sasuke didn't release Naruto until they were in Naruto's study. Naruto walked across the room and threw the window open allowing the breeze inside. "Have you calmed down?" Sasuke asked leaning against the closed door.

Blue eyes looked back to Sasuke, "Yes thank you."

"I understand you don't want to be forced into being with me," Sasuke said his voice low, "But could you please not show such outright disgust at the idea."

Naruto's eyes widened at the comment. "What are you talking about?" Naruto asked unable to understand where Sasuke had gotten that idea.

"You find the idea of mating me unfavorable correct?" Sasuke asked with a glare entering his eyes.

"Would I have kissed you if I did?" Naruto shouted. "I even kissed you inside the geode after telling you about our legend. Would I have done that if I found the idea of mating you unfavorable or disgusting?"

Sasuke watched in horror as tears glistened in Naruto's eyes. Quickly closing the distance between them he hugged Naruto tightly. "You're right, I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered. "Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying," Naruto denied leaning into Sasuke's frame. "Why would I be crying? You always jump to conclusions."

Sasuke laughed and kissed the top of Naruto's blonde locks, "I guess I do."

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

"He should have received my gift by now," a man said while looking a picture of a boy with a bright smile, warm blue eyes, and sunshine blonde hair. The picture sat on an altar surrounded by hundreds of candles. The eyes that peered at the picture were obsessive and clouded with possessive greed. "Wait for me my dear Naruto. Now that you are of age I am coming for you."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, what do you think? **

**Voice: Naruto has an anger problem!**

**Me: How would you feel if your parents were trying to all but force you to mate with someone before you were ready?**

**Voice: Okay, yeah I would be mad as well.**

**Me: See!**

**Voice: Yeah, yeah anyways please review!**

**Updated: I go in for surgery tomorrow. Hopefully I won't be gone for long. Have a nice weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Well hello! I'm pleased to say my surgery went well but now I am being detained, which sucks. **

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 7: Celebration_

Naruto sighed as he looked at the outfit he was supposed to wear to Shino and Kiba's Mating Ceremony. He could tell his mother had a hand in ordering it; it was definitely not something his father would have picked out for him. "Sakura, what is this?" Naruto asked hoping that perhaps he was wrong and it was just a simple mix up.

Sakura turned from what she was doing, arranging fresh flowers in a vase, and looked over to her lord. "That is the outfit Lady Kushina has ordered for you to wear tonight," Sakura answered with a smile.

Her smile fell when she took in Naruto's sour expression. "I'm not wearing that," he said moving to his closet.

"But Naruto-sama," Sakura fidgeted as Naruto rummaged around for something else to wear. "Lady Kushina order this just for you, surely you don't wish to upset your mother?"

"It isn't a matter of upsetting Mother," Naruto said pulling out a deep red box, "It's a matter of my pride. There is no way I will be caught wearing that!" Naruto pointed to the clothes on his bed. They were just awful! Not only were they pink, but they had frills and lace all over them. "Does she forget she has a son and not a daughter?" Naruto growled tossing the offending clothes to Sakura as he opened the box he had pulled out.

"It isn't like she ordered you a dress," Sakura tried again to appeal to her master. True it wasn't a dress; it was a pants suit, a very frilly pink pants suit.

"I refuse, end of discussion," Naruto stated flatly as he unwrapped the clothing inside the box. "This will be much better for the ceremony." Naruto smiled at the red outfit now in his hands. The pants were full length, flaring out from the knee. The flare was created by a black triangular cut of clothe sewn into the red material giving it more body. The shirt was a red full length tank top with black fingerless gloves.

"But Naruto-sama!" Sakura was rather against his choice in outfits. Sure the outfit did look good on her lord, and she knew it did, but this was a formal event! Not some festival.

Naruto proceeded to stare at the pink haired demon waiting for her to finish her complaint. When it didn't come he just smiled and motioned for her to leave so he could get dressed. Bowing, she left taking the clothes with her. With a triumphant gleam in his eyes Naruto stripped and changed into the clothes. He didn't care if the Mating Ceremony was a formal event; he was not wearing a pink tunic! These clothes were just fine. They were made from the highest quality material. No one could raise any complaints about them.

After finishing dressing Naruto walked out of his bedroom and made his way to Sasuke's room, where he was sure the second prince was already prepared for the evening. Knocking he waited for the door to be opened. Suigetsu was the one to open it bowing deeply when he saw Naruto as he did so. "Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama is here," Suigetsu announced moving aside so Naruto could come in.

Naruto appraised Sasuke with an approving eye. The second prince was wearing soft black leather pants that hugged his legs, leather boots that went to his knees, and a black tunic with silver embroidery. He was stunning and the clothes accentuated the "dark prince" persona that he was famous for.

"You look wonderful," Sasuke said walking over to Naruto and kissing the ring on his right hand. "Absolutely stunning."

Naruto smiled at the compliment, "Thank you. You look great as well. I'm sure you will turn quite a few heads."

Sasuke frowned, "It isn't like I dress to impress the masses."

Unable to resist Naruto laughed at the childish tone in Sasuke's voice, "Of course not. Now come on, we should get going."

Sasuke nodded and offered his arm to Naruto, who took it. The two demons walked down the halls of the castle until they came to the exit. Walking to the doors they left the castle and entered into the inner courtyard which had been transformed for the night's festivities. Tall columns stood in a huge circle flowering vines winding up them. At the top of each column was a torch providing light. Tables with food and drink were positioned strategically around the courtyard. Not too far from the columns but far enough so they wouldn't get in the way of dancing. A small band sat under a small pavilion.

Mating Ceremonies are much like wedding receptions. As the two demons are usually already mated when it is thrown the ceremony is really a celebration in honor of the new pair. Like with the human tradition, gifts are often given to the couple and best wishes exchanged.

"Naruto!" Kiba called as he spotted the two entering the courtyard.

Naruto turned and couldn't help the small smile that graced his features at the sight of his friend. Kiba was wearing dark brown leather pants, boots, and a white tunic. Around his head sat a bronze wreath, as was custom for the mated pair to wear. "Congratulations Kiba," Naruto said embracing his friend.

"I'm shocked it took them so long to get here," Gaara commented walking over to them. Like Naruto he had opted to not wear the customary tunic. Instead he was wearing black pants and a blood red long sleeve shirt that was slit up along the sides.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba grumbled as he pouted a bit.

Naruto laughed as he explained, "Well you two have always been close, and you always said you would be Shino's mate one day. I'm just surprised you guys waited three years after turning of age to mate."

Kiba sighed and looked off into the crowd. Naruto and Gaara spotted Shino amongst the demons; he was wearing an outfit similar to Sasuke's minus the embroidery. On his head was a wreath matching Kiba's. "Yeah, well Shino wanted to wait. He said he didn't want to make me suffer through any hardships," Kiba said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Ew, enough," Naruto said covering Kiba's eyes. "I do not want to watch you get all doey eyed."

Kiba grinned at the blonde, "Oh trust me you will understand how I'm feeling once you're mated." With that said, and a well placed glare to the second prince, Kiba went off into the crowd to join Shino.

Naruto and Gaara watched as the pair met up and Shino took Kiba into his arms. "They really are great together," Gaara said.

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine them with anyone else," Naruto agreed happy for his two friends.

"Gaara, so this is where you are," Neji said walking over to them. The lord was wearing black pants and a silver tunic.

"Sorry I didn't mean to lose you," Gaara apologized smiling up at the taller demon.

Naruto didn't say anything as the two talked; instead he just leaned into Sasuke's frame. The lightning demon had remained oddly silent for a while. Growing worried about his companions lack of speech Naruto poked him in the ribs.

"That hurts Dobe," Sasuke groaned grabbing Naruto's hands and pinning them to his side.

"Oh, you are still awake," Naruto joked, "I thought you had dozed off on me there."

He heard a 'Hn' but nothing that suggested a real response. Before Naruto could complain further about Sasuke's lack of conversation skills the second prince surprised him by pulling him into the group of dancers. "You can dance right?" Sasuke asked placing one of his hands on Naruto's waist and with the other grasped his hand.

"Of course I can," Naruto blushed. Sasuke just smirked as he started to lead. Dancing with Naruto was easy; it was like the small wind demon was made to be in his arms. It was an observation he had made several times already, but now that he was dancing with the blonde he could tell that he would probably find no better partner no matter how hard he searched.

The two lost themselves in the dance and each other's eyes. Blue and black held and captivated the other. The world and the party fell away as they danced into their own world, a world that existed just for them. Naruto felt light and safe within Sasuke's arms. As if the prince would keep him from harm for all of time. It was a calming and soothing feeling for him. Taking a step forward Naruto leaned into Sasuke's frame. Sasuke smiled and continued to lead the dance.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Gaara and Naruto were presently in the middle of a long dance line smiling and enjoying the night. Neji and Sasuke were standing at the edge of the crowd of dancers looking for their opportunity to pull their submissives out of the throng of people. Shino and Kiba stood amongst the watchers as well. The dance that Naruto and Gaara were participating in was one for non-mated submissives. During the dance a submissive tries to catch the eye of the dominate he or she wants, or in Gaara and Naruto's case tries to keep the attention of the dominate courting them.

It was obvious from how the lord and second prince were acting that they were not use to this particular kind of dance. Which was not too unbelievable as it is a commoners' folk dance, probably not something that graced the eloquent halls of the royal palace. Shino and Kiba secretly enjoyed the pained, if not tortured, looks on the two dominates' faces as Naruto and Gaara twirled in and out of the dancing crowd.

Finally when the music reached its crescendo the newly mated pair pushed Sasuke and Neji into the crowd of dancers where Naruto and Gaara easily began to lead them through the remainder of the dance. It was quite the sight, seeing the high bred demons dancing a line dance to folk music. Silently Kiba and Shino both hoped that the second prince would be able to heal the scars of their friend's heart. It was obvious Naruto enjoyed Sasuke's company and the two had good chemistry, which meant that the only thing really keeping them apart was Naruto's fear.

The song ended and the couples bowed to each other. Naruto beamed as he practically skipped over to Kiba and Shino, wrapping his arms around Kiba's neck when he did reach them. "Hey Shino, how did you convince this guy to wait for you?" Naruto asked.

Shino raised an eyebrow unsure of what the blonde could be referring too. "That's none of your business Naruto," Kiba grumbled as he pried the wind demon off of him and cuddled closer to Shino, who instantly wrapped his arms around his smaller mate.

"No fair," Naruto pouted. "Oh well, here," he handed them a small wrapped box. The pair looked at it suspiciously causing Naruto to put on a pained expression. "It's a gift! I promise it isn't anything bad."

"Thank you," Shino said taking the package and opening it. The paper fell away to reveal two necklaces. Each necklace had a red and yellow phoenix ruby which was carved into the shape of a single flame. The stones hung from a plain chain of gold celes.

"Naruto," Kiba looked wide eyed at the matching necklaces. The two gems shone in the firelight of the torches as if its own inner fire wanted to leap out and join the dancing flames. "They're beautiful."

"Glad you like them," Naruto said as he watched his two friends place the necklaces on each other. "I figured since you're both fire demons the phoenix ruby matched you better than anything else I could find."

"It's perfect, but are you sure you want to give us such an expensive gift?" Kiba asked. Shino remained silent but Naruto could tell he was thinking something along the same lines.

With a happy smile Naruto answered, "Of course. Kiba you've been getting into trouble with me since we even knew what "off limits" meant. Then again Shino was always trying to keep us from trouble," the three laughed at the memories. "You two are the greatest; this is the least I could do. Sorry they aren't nicer."

"No!" Kiba said hugging Naruto, "They're great."

"Well now that his gift is out of the way, here is mine," Gaara said handing over a rather flat box.

Again Shino was the one to open it as Kiba stood anxiously beside him. The boxed opened to reveal a hand painted portrait of the Oasis of the Wind. "Wow," Kiba breathed looking at the gold gilded frame and delicately painted picture.

"I know you two like the Oasis back home and figured this would look nice in your new place," Gaara said with a shrug.

"Thank you Gaara," Shino said as Kiba continued to stare at the painting.

Sasuke and Neji watched the exchange between the friends with mixed feelings. It seemed that despite the social differences between them they were all rather close, close enough to know each other's likes and dislikes.

"Oh the necklaces are from both Sasuke and I," Naruto suddenly said. Sasuke looked at his little blonde a little shocked that he had decided that.

"Same with the painting, it is from Neji and I," Gaara added.

"Well thanks guys," Kiba said grinning at the two dominate demons. Shino frowned and suddenly kissed Kiba.

"Stop smiling at everyone, you're too cute," Shino reprimanded. Kiba blushed but still laughed at his mate's strange jealousy.

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji smiled at the sight before parting to enjoy the rest of the evening.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Naruto frowned as his parents finally came out to join the festivities. He was a little appalled that they hadn't been there for the entire event. Sure he knew his father was busy but that didn't mean he could just ignore such an important event as the Mating Ceremony of two of his own knights! With an irritated growl he made his way over to them and bowed. "Mother, Father what took you so long?" he asked straightening up.

"I had some things to attend to," Minato answered, "Your mother was helping me."

"Naruto, what are you wearing?" Kushina asked.

"Clothes," Naruto answered turning his gaze away from his mother and looking out over the crowd. He spotted Sasuke and saying, "Excuse me," left his parents' side.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked as Naruto came up to him.

"Nothing," Naruto beamed. "Hey let's dance."

"Again?" Sasuke asked with an amused eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Naruto said a wicked grin on his face. Sasuke sighed and led the blonde wind demon back into the crowd of dancers.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Naruto sat at a table his feet throbbing from all the dancing and running around he had been doing that night. Sasuke was presently getting something for them both to eat and drink. Naruto had said he would help but Sasuke flatly refused and told him to sit before he fall down.

With an aggravated huff Naruto kept an eye out for Sasuke as he waited for him to come back. From the shadows a figure appeared and walked over to the blonde. "Everything okay Sai?" Naruto asked not turning to face the other demon.

"Yes Naruto-sama, there has been no sight of him, though," Sai stopped unsure if he should continue or not.

"Though?" Naruto prompted his eyes still looking out over the guests.

Sai sighed, "It seems he sent another gift. The Lord has it in his office."

Naruto's entire body stiffened at Sai's words. Why hadn't his father told him another gift had come? Was that why he had said what he did about him accepting Sasuke? Why couldn't that old man just tell him things straight? Did he really appear so weak to his own parents? Questions buzzed within Naruto's mind, but the one at the forefront was does that mean he's still around?

"Naruto-sama?" Sai called after Naruto had remained silent for some time.

"Right, thanks Sai," Naruto said snapping out of his thoughts. "Continue to keep an eye out. Do not let him anywhere near the ceremony."

"Of course Naruto-sama," Sai acknowledged bowing and slipping back into the shadows.

Now Naruto's gaze searched the crowd for a different reason, he was looking for any signs that he might be around. Of all the things that could have happen, that could have come up why did it have to be him? Naruto knew there had always been a chance that he hadn't given up, that he would be back to claim what he saw as "his". But Naruto had always hoped that after his failed attempt years ago that he had given up.

Realizing he could no longer see Sasuke through the crowd, and feeling a little panicked, Naruto stood and started to look for the raven haired demon. He didn't know what urged him to find the dominate male all he knew was that he wanted to find him, to stay by his side until the night had turned to morning.

"Naruto," a voice called from Naruto's right and the shadows. Naruto stopped moving and turned ever so slowing towards the sound of that voice. That friendly open voice that had tricked him into believing the owner of it was a nice guy when he was younger. "I've been looking for you Naruto." A man with orange hair and blue eyes walked out of the shadows and into the firelight.

Naruto took a step back away from the water demon before him. Like that time as a child he found that he was unable to move away from the unwavering gaze of this man's eyes. "Stay away," just because his body refused to move didn't mean his voice didn't work.

"Is that anything to say to your mate?" he asked stepping closer to Naruto.

"I hope you aren't saying that just to joke," Sasuke's cold voice broke through the tension that was building between the two. Naruto's body almost sagged in relieve when he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him. "Because it isn't funny."

Cold black eyes met hard blue eyes. The two glared at each other sizing the other up. Minato, Kushina, and Sai appeared beside Naruto and Sasuke in that moment of silence. "Yahiko, you dare return?" Minato demanded.

"I've come for my mate," Yahiko announced holding out his hand to Naruto. "Come Naruto, let's go."

"Challenge accepted," Sasuke said stepping in front of Naruto baring his way to the older water demon.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And I am stopping there! So a lot of you said that the one after Naruto was "Pain" well you are half right, except I am using Yahiko himself this time. Okay in the anime Yahiko's eyes are brown but according to the manga they are blue. Obviously I'm going with the manga version here. If you can't remember what a "phoenix ruby" and "celes" are go back to Chapter 3 and look at my ending Author's Note. Anyways next chapter will be the fight between Sasuke and Yahiko over Naruto! **

**Voice: You are cruel stopping it there.**

**Me: I know!**

**Voice: If they kill you it's not my fault.**

**Me: If they kill me they won't get the next chapter.**

**Voice: True. Anyways review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Hello, I know this is late, but you see I had surgery then finals then new classes! I just haven't had the time to do anything but school work and rest.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Chapter 8: He's Mine_

"You accept my challenge?" Yahiko peered at the dark haired man who was now standing between him and the one he had come to claim. "I don't remember challenging you."

Sasuke growled at the insolent tone of the older man's voice. Reaching back he grabbed Naruto's right hand. Pulling gently, so as to not hurt him, he brought Naruto's hand and the dragon ring on Naruto's finger into sight. "Naruto is to become mine. The second you claimed him you challenged me," Sasuke stated with a clear and cold voice.

"Are you saying you have claim to what is mine?" Yahiko sneered. Suddenly he broke out into laughter. "Don't be ridiculous! Naruto has always been mine! Since the day he was born he has been mine," Yahiko declared through his laughter.

"I am not!" Naruto screamed his body shivering as memories slowly started to overtake him, a brightly lit room, a soft bed, and the ever present sense of being watched. Naruto wrapped his arms around himself and fell to his knees. "I'm not, I'm not."

"Naruto," Gaara called as he ran through the crowd and kneeled down beside him.

Sasuke's tender black eyes rested on Naruto for a moment before becoming cold and hard and turning to Yahiko. "You will die for causing him pain," Sasuke snarled.

"If anyone is causing Naruto pain it is you," Yahiko bit back. "Why must you get in our way?"

Sasuke paused before answering. It was strange that this water demon hadn't attacked, actually it was insulting. He seemed more interested in intimidating him with words instead of action. Sasuke's lips curved up into a cruel smile as something registered, "Oh I see." Yahiko looked at the second prince with a confused expression. "You don't want to challenge me because you know you will lose," Sasuke declared as sparks started appear around him. "Then how about I just kill you now and free Naruto from whatever hold you claim to have on him."

Yahiko took a step back before his own eyes hardened. "If you think you can child," Yahiko jeered.

The guests watched with a combination of anger and hatred as Sasuke and Yahiko clashed. A bolt of lightning cut through the air encircling Yahiko. The water demon screamed in pain as the current invaded his body and caused him to go numb. "You can't beat me," Sasuke said calmly from behind Yahiko.

"When?" blue eyes widened, he hadn't seen Sasuke move let alone get behind him.

"You are weak," Sasuke growled sending another bolt of electricity through the orange haired demon. "You could never hold Naruto."

Yahiko gritted his teeth and forced the pain aside. Calling on his own powers he pushed Sasuke away with a wall of water. The current died down and Yahiko pulled in several shuddering breaths. "Naruto is mine," Yahiko stated shakily.

"I'm not," Naruto responded with a small and distant voice. Sasuke's eyes traveled to Naruto's balled up figure their black depths softening instantly. "I'm not yours. I'm, I'm," Naruto's head slowly rose and his blue eyes flashed red, "I'm no one's!" Wind tore through the air and pushed Yahiko against the wall. Before he impacted a cushion of water arose and engulfed him. Naruto stood power vibrating off of him. "You cannot order what you cannot control. Can you control me?" Naruto asked his lips curving into a mocking smirk.

Yahiko watched with fascination as Naruto's wind wrapped around him blowing his blonde locks in every direction. "You can't defy me Naruto," Yahiko said taking a step towards the wind demon. "You are so beautiful. You always have been." Reaching out Yahiko attempted to touch Naruto, but as soon as his hand touched the wind blood erupted as the wind started to shred his flesh. "Fuck!" Yahiko screamed in agony and stepped away from the torrent surrounding his prize.

"You can't control me," Naruto smiled as he calmed the winds around him. "A creature such as you has no chance of touching me as I am now."

"Naruto," Sasuke stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him. Yahiko watched with growing anger as the second prince placed a kiss to Naruto's temple. "This is my fight, do not interfere."

"He doesn't have the right to challenge you if he can't even suppress me," Naruto stated looking over to Sasuke with innocent eyes.

"Nice try," Sasuke smirked kissing the tip of Naruto's nose. "As your prospective mate it is my job to defend against rivals. Do not cause me to lose face."

Naruto sighed and moved away from Sasuke, stepping into the crowd of onlookers. "I guess you're right," the blonde admitted.

"Thank you," Sasuke acknowledged before turning back to Yahiko. "Shall we continue?"

Yahiko was seething but he had to admit that he was presently no match for Sasuke, let alone Naruto. Even if he did find a way to defeat the dark demon in front of him there was no guarantee that Naruto would come to him obediently. The young blonde was a force unto himself. Even Yahiko had known that for years. No if he continued to fight he would only lose his life and gain nothing. Coming to a decision Yahiko bowed before saying, "I'll seek you out again my love." Raising his head he smiled at Naruto before vanishing in a swirl of water.

Sasuke gaped at the place the water demon had just been standing. He couldn't quite believe what had happened. Yahiko had run away! He had fled from a challenge! The insult stung and Sasuke felt the urge to tear something apart rise up. Containing his anger for now he turned and pinned Minato with a heated glare, "What the fuck was that about?"

Minato sighed and moved towards the castle door, "Follow me." Sasuke didn't hesitate to follow the lord.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Sasuke sat in a chair in front of the fireplace in Minato's study. He waited with little patience for the lord to get a drink for them both and take his seat. "Now explain who that was and what he has to do with Naruto," Sasuke demanded. He refused to mince words. It wasn't the time for pleasantries. He was pissed, and he had just been denied the chance to tear the source of his anger to pieces.

Minato took a sip from his glass before looking into the dancing flames of the hearth. "Yahiko use to be a member of my council," Minato started, "He was a fellow student of my teacher and we got along fairly well. When Naruto was born I appointed him as Naruto's bodyguard." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Minato spoke. It was apparent from the lord's tone that this topic was a rough one. "At first nothing was wrong, Yahiko acted like an uncle of older brother to Naruto but as time progressed and Naruto got older Yahiko started to look at him in a different way. He started to see him as a submissive."

"Are you saying you knowingly put a dominate demon in charge of your submissive son?" Sasuke asked with absolute disgust in his voice. That was just plain stupid, especially if the dominate was unmated.

Minato looked ashamed as he answered, "I did. I had hoped that the age and power difference would keep Yahiko at bay. Naruto was powerful even at birth. It was obvious that as he grew he would become something that not just anyone could handle. But I was wrong," Minato took another drink of his glass as his memories filled his mind. "When Naruto turned eight was when Yahiko's behavior finally took a turn for the worse. Before that he just seemed clinging and perhaps a little driven, but once Naruto hit eight for some reason he became obsessed. Anyone who got close to Naruto would be pushed away. He would insist on being the one to bathe him, change him, travel with him. It was disconcerting. So I ordered him away."

"Something tells me that didn't help," Sasuke said starting to get the reason as to why Naruto is so closed off.

"No it didn't help, it only made things worse," Minato admitted taking another drink. "Naruto started feeling like he was being watched all the time. Presents started to arrive in the castle addressed to Naruto from Yahiko. The contents of which were quite unsettling."

"What were they?" Sasuke asked against his better judgment.

"Well at first they were innocent things like toys but as more and more came they became more adult in nature. At one time he sent a package of lubricants and body lotions," Minato answered.

Sasuke's narrowed eyes widened and his grip tightened on the glass. "What age was Naruto at that time?"

"Ten," Minato sighed. "It was a year later that it happened." Now for the first time Minato looked over to Sasuke and said, "Yahiko kidnapped Naruto. We didn't know where he had taken him or how he had even gotten into Naruto's room. We don't know what happened during the time Naruto was with him but we do know that Naruto was kept inside a brightly lit room with a large bed and silk draperies. Despite the apparent comfort of the room there were peep holes in dozens of locations in the walls. He was continuously spying on him while he had him."

Sasuke's teeth were clenched tightly as Minato spoke. He couldn't believe that such a disgusting creature dared to have any kind of claim on his Naruto. It was unforgivable. A sudden question appeared in Sasuke's mind and with a tightening in his chest. Sasuke asked, "He didn't try to mate with him then did he?"

Minato slowly shook his head no and Sasuke felt air enter his lungs, "No he never tried to mate with Naruto. But it seems he did constantly tell him that he would one day. That when he got older he would come for him and make him his. So as you can imagine Naruto has become quite terrified of being mated to someone."

"And you are forcing him to mate me?" Sasuke growled with a bitter taste forming in his mouth. "No wonder he hates the idea of being with me!" Sasuke stood and placed the glass down, "Thank you I've heard enough." With barely contained rage Sasuke left Minato's study.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Naruto was in his room looking out the window but seeing nothing. His mind had reverted to a back to the past and terribly clear memories. Seeing Yahiko again after so many years apart was unsettling and just served to remind him of his time in that bright room. That room that allowed for his every moved to be seen. Shivering at the memory he tried to drive the oppressing feeling away. A knock at his door startled him from his thoughts. "Who is it?" Naruto called.

"Sasuke," the second prince answered from the other side of the door. "Naruto please I need to talk to you, let me in."

"It's not locked," Naruto said not moving from his perch on his window sill. A second later the door opened up revealing Sasuke with a pained expression. "So my father told you. Feel pity for m now?"

"No, yes, I don't know," Sasuke answered closing the door and leaning against it. "It explains a lot about how you see mating and why you are so against being mine. I hate myself right now for not thinking that there could have been a deeper reason behind your actions."

Naruto sighed and turned from the view outside to look at the second prince. "Don't talk like you could have prevented what happened, no one could," Naruto said with a haunted look. "Yahiko knows more about this castle then even Father does. He has been able to get in and out of it for years without being seen. As for what he did to me, he didn't do anything. He never touched me in any way. He only ever looked and took pictures."

"Pictures?" Sasuke asked his eyes meeting Naruto's.

"So he didn't tell you everything," Naruto moved to the seat in front of his own fire. "Along with the gifts he would send me he would also send a picture and a letter. The picture was always a recent shot of me during my everyday life. It was unnerving. The letters are what really scared me though, they would summarize my entire day the picture was taken and then he would end it with things he wanted to do to me in the future. The last words of the letter would always be '_I love you, my Naruto'_. It was disturbing!"

Sasuke moved across the room to sit beside Naruto. They sat in silence for a while just gazing into the flames. They become lost in the hypnotic dance of the fire until Kurama jumped between them and curled up on the couch. Sasuke looked over to Naruto and found that the blonde still held that haunted looked. Though he looked beautiful in this state, Sasuke found that it just didn't look right. "You look best when you are smiling," Sasuke said with a small smile. Naruto looked over to the prince with a confused expression. Reaching out Sasuke touched Naruto's cheek, "Tell me how to bring back your smile."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered softly and leaned into the touch. "I don't know to be honest. I haven't known how to smile honestly on my own for years."

"Then give me the chance to try and find your smile," Sasuke beseeched moving in closer to Naruto without crushing the small kitsune between them. "Please Naruto, I want to see your smile."

"Why?" Naruto asked also leaning in closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled softly has his thumb caressed Naruto's cheek, "Isn't it obvious? It's because you're important to me." Naruto's eyes softened as his eyelids started to slide close. The distance between their lips was slowly vanishing. Closer and closer until they met fur. Naruto's eyes shot open and he gaped at Kurama who was looking innocent sitting up between them. Sasuke growled at the red ball of fur but the fox spirit was undeterred by the vocal outburst. His anger was cut short when Naruto's laughter suddenly filled the room. '_Oh well,_' Sasuke decided as he joined in and laughed a little as well. '_At least he can still laugh like this._'

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

"I'll see you in the morning," Sasuke said as he turned to leave Naruto's room.

"Wait Sasuke," Naruto called grabbing Sasuke's arm. The second prince halted in his efforts to leave. "I want a good night kiss."

Sasuke took in the crimson blush that was painting Naruto's cheeks and couldn't help but smile. The blonde was far too adorable for his own good. "Of course," Sasuke said leaning down. He reached out and tilted Naruto's head back. "Good night Naruto," he whispered before capturing his lips. Starting out soft the kiss suddenly deepened when Naruto leaned forward and deepened it himself. Sasuke was taken by surprise for a second but he quickly overcame it and pushed back. He leaned down pinning Naruto to the sofa as his tongue slipped inside Naruto's parted lips.

Sasuke started to explore the blonde's moist cavern, the taste of the submissive was intoxicating and Sasuke wanted to drown in it. One of Sasuke's hands traveled down to the hem of Naruto's shirt and slipped inside. Naruto moaned softly at the gentle touch but the sound seemed to snap him out of his dazed state. "Wait," Naruto whispered his hands moving from around Sasuke's neck, where he hadn't even known he was holding onto, to Sasuke's shoulders. "Stop Sasuke!" Naruto said in a firmer voice pushing the prince away.

Instantly Sasuke backed away and held his hands up, "Sorry." Naruto had a deep blush across his face and he wasn't looking into Sasuke's eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto, I won't force you. I took that too far. I'll be going now."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, please give me some more time," Naruto whispered as Sasuke reached his door.

"I'll wait as long as it takes," Sasuke answered opening the door and closing it behind him. As he walked down the hall he heard a stifled sob from Naruto's room. It took Sasuke every ounce of control he possessed to not turn around, go back into Naruto's room, and take him into his arms. Somehow he just knew that Naruto didn't want him to see him like that. Biting the inside of his cheek and fisting his hands Sasuke forced his body to walk away from Naruto's room and into his own.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Tears flowed from Naruto's eyes as his arms wrapped around himself. He couldn't deny that he had feelings for Sasuke any longer, but he was scared. He was scared of what could happen if he let someone so close. Would Sasuke hurt as Yahiko had? Or would Sasuke be the one to heal him? It hurt, and he was tired to hurting. "I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto whispered again into the empty room, "Please just give me more time."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Again sorry for the long wait. I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Voice: Hey what was with that fight? **

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Voice: It was pathetic! How can you call THAT a showdown?**

**Me: I don't, I call it a greeting. Don't worry, Sasuke will get his chance at Yahiko, but I need some other things to happen before that.**

**Voice: Okay. Well Naruto now is struggling with his feelings for Sasuke and his own fear of being close to someone! What will Naruto do in the end? Please review!**

**Me: Hey! It's my job to summarize what's going on!**

**Voice: Deal with it!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Chapter 9: Returning_

Sasuke didn't sleep much that night, his mind continued to return to the sound of Naruto's voice as he walked away from his room. He looked over to his window and realized the sun was just starting to rise. "Fuck, I don't think I slept for more than an hour."

"Sasuke-sama, you awake?" Suigetsu called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Sasuke said leaning back against the pillows he had propped up behind him. He looked down at the book that was open in his lap. He had barely read five pages. "Suigetsu get me some tea," Sasuke ordered closing the book and moving to the window.

"Of course Sasuke-sama," the water demon said. Sasuke heard the sounds of Suigetsu's feet hitting the ground as he rushed off to complete his task.

Opening the window Sasuke allowed the dim light of the morning into the room. He looked at the dark ball of fire as it rose above the flat landscape. It was strange to think that such a barren land was the place Naruto had grown up. Then again the blonde didn't seem to be the type to get caught up in outward appearances.

There it was again, the memory of Naruto's stifled sobs as Sasuke walked away. He was regretting it now and he knew it. If only he had turned around and gone back into Naruto's room. If only he had enveloped Naruto in his arms and held him as he cried, perhaps he wouldn't be feeling so pathetic right now. It wasn't bad enough that he had let his prospective mate suffer alone but he felt that he had somehow lost the fight to Yahiko last night. True that other had been the one to run but he had done so because he thought he could return and win.

It was a distasteful situation and Sasuke hated it. The idea that another was daring enough to try for Naruto when he was already his was enough to make the air around him spark with his power. An omega never tried for an alpha within a pack, why could animals understand their place when people could not? Sasuke found it strange. Demons are essentially animals with intelligence. They knew instinctively when they were in the presence of someone stronger. They knew when to cower and when to fight. Did this idiot not have such instincts?

A knocking at his door altered him to Suigetsu's return. "Sasuke-sama I have your tea," the white haired male announced.

"Come in," Sasuke said still looking out at the sunrise.

Suigetsu opened the door and walked into the room. He placed the silver tray he had brought with him onto a small table beside a chair in front of the fire that was now nothing but embers. "I thought you might be hungry so I brought some fruits and bread up as well," Suigetsu said.

"Thank you," Sasuke said still looking at the horizon.

"Would you like me to start the fire back up?" Suigetsu asked looking over to his master's profile. He found it be unbearably lonely. The water demon couldn't imagine what that little wind demon was hesitating for, anyone would be proud to be such a person's mate.

"No, that won't be necessary," Sasuke answered moving away from the window this time and to the bed. He picked up the book he had set down and went to the chair.

"If you need anything else please call for either of us," Suigetsu said with a bow as he turned to leave. He knew his master well enough to know when he was not needed. The water demon closed the bedroom door and leaned against it. It was painful to watch his lord in his present state. He had a pretty good idea about what had put him in that mood and Suigetsu didn't like seeing him like that. Making up his mind Suigetsu walked through the halls until he reached Naruto's bedroom.

Reaching up he knocked hoping the young lord would be up. "Who is it?" Naruto's voice asked.

Suigetsu sighed before saying, "It's Suigetsu. I would like to talk to you Naruto-sama."

There was a pause and for a moment Suigetsu wondered if he had over stepped his position in seeking out the young wind demon. "Come in," Naruto called. Suigetsu opened the door to find Naruto sitting on the sofa in front of his fire. Like Sasuke's the fire had all but died away. "What do you want?" Naruto asked looking over to the water demon.

"I would like to know what it is about my lord that you find lacking," Suigetsu declared getting straight to the point.

Naruto's eyes widened at the blunt question. "I fail to see how that is any of your business. Nor is it your place to question me," Naruto reminded the attendant.

"I know," Suigetsu admitted, "But it is my place to take care of Sasuke-sama. Do you have any idea how much your hesitant attitude is hurting him? As a member of the royal family he should never have been put into such a disgraceful position as a Courting Ritual, yet here he is swallowing his pride for you. You who are not even of the same class as him."

Naruto's eyes flicked to red and wind slammed Suigetsu against the stone wall. "You will watch how you speak to me," Naruto growled, "And you will watch how you speak of Sasuke in my presence. If I didn't know better I would say you are infatuated with your lord."

"Of course not, I'm a dominate," Suigetsu growled.

"I said watch how you talk to me," Naruto warned a new gust of wind slamming into the water demon. "I don't have as much patience for insolence as I might appear to have. Believe it or not but I am the only son the Lord of the Land of Fire, as such I am a demon of much higher breeding then you."

Suigetsu watched as the blonde closed the distance between them. His eyes were now glowing red and wind was winding around him gently. It was both a frightening and beautiful sight. Too late he realized he had made a mistake in confronting this person about what was on his mind. He should have remembered his place and remind quiet. Now he was going to be lucky it the one before was going to let him off with his life intact. No one would charge the son of a high lord with the murder of an attendant after said attendant had over stepped his position.

"Naruto knock it off," Suigetsu turned his head to see Gaara standing in the doorway. Sighing the redhead moved into the room and wrapped the blonde in a hug. Looking over his shoulder he glared at Suigetsu, "You're an idiot. Get out of here before I change my mind about saving you."

"Thank you," Suigetsu bowed before running out of the room.

"You didn't get much sleep last night did you?" Gaara asked still hugging Naruto closely.

Naruto leaned into his friend's frame and closed his eyes. "No I didn't, I just couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes it was like I was back in that room," Naruto whispered. "Gaara, it's like I'm still there. Like I'm still locked inside that bright room with his eyes always on me." Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes, "Why won't he let me go? Why do I have to be caged even though I'm free? I hate this!"

"Shh, I can't answer that," Gaara said holding him tighter. He wanted to protect him but he knew he couldn't. Despite how much of Naruto's walls he had broken through they had always closed behind him, and there was still one wall between them. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't break it down. "I wish I can be the one you need," Gaara admitted as he ran his hand through Naruto's hair. "I want to be the one to take this pain away but I'm not the one to do it." Gaara smiled at Naruto, "Do me a favor and let him heal you Naruto. You deserve it."

"Gaara," Naruto chocked back the words that had caught in his throat. "I'm so sorry Gaara."

Gaara smiled and knocked their foreheads together. "Silly, why are you apologizing? I should be the one to say that."

"Are we interrupting something?" Naruto and Gaara spun around to see Sasuke and Neji standing in the door with strange expressions on their faces.

Naruto quickly wiped the tears from his eyes before shaking his head no. "Nope, sorry did you need something?" Naruto asked.

"I was wondering why Suigetsu was being patched up," Sasuke said his arms folded in front of him.

Naruto bit his lip a little hesitant to answer. "Your attendant is an idiot," Gaara said. The others looked at the redheaded wind demon with shock. "He apparently thought it was his place to question Naruto about your relationship."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Naruto looked down to the floor. "I see," Sasuke growled as he turned and headed down the hall.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed under his breath and ran after Sasuke.

Neji watched with detached interest as the blonde chased after his friend. When Gaara walked over to his side he glanced over to him and shook his head. "Remind me to never make you mad," Neji commented.

Gaara smiled, leaned up, kissed Neji's cheek, and said, "I wouldn't let someone else be the one to punish you if you did." With those words Gaara walked down the hallway after the other two more than ready to watch the scene play out.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Suigetsu was in the attached servants' quarters to Sasuke's room. Jugo was placing bandages on his back where he had collided with the wall. "You shouldn't have done that," Jugo said.

"He's a lot more violent than I thought," Suigetsu retorted, "I didn't think he would react that way."

"What did you expect?" Sasuke's voice asked from the door.

Suigetsu and Jugo turned to see the second prince's glare firmly in place. "My lord?" Suigetsu asked softly.

"Jugo, leave," Sasuke ordered.

"No don't," Naruto said coming up behind him. "Stop it Sasuke I already punished him for his attitude towards me. There is no reason for you to do this."

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke said. He reached out and touched Naruto's cheek softly. "He made you think of unpleasant things. This isn't because of his attitude it's because he over stepped his boundaries."

"Sasuke," Naruto watched as Sasuke walked into the room pinned Suigetsu to a wall and electrocuted him. It last five minutes and by the time Sasuke was done the attendant couldn't even lift his head. "Sasuke," Naruto called softly walking forward and wrapping his arms around him, "Come on Sasuke let's go."

Sasuke turned and followed Naruto out. Before leaving the room Sasuke turned and looked at Suigetsu, "If you wish to resign I will not allow it. Live with your mistakes and face them. Remember you are an attendant you have no right to question anything regarding my choices."

Suigetsu barely lifted his head and smiled at Sasuke, "I understand my Lord."

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Several hours passed with Sasuke and Naruto just sitting in Naruto's room in silence. Sasuke had his head in Naruto's lap his eyes closed. Naruto was just looking out the window his fingers carding through Sasuke's raven hair. "Preparations to leave should be done by now," Naruto said.

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon after finally coming home?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, staying here right now would only serve to drag up unwanted memories," Naruto answered.

"Then I guess it is best that we leave," Sasuke said sitting up. Naruto looked away from the window and into Sasuke's black eyes. "Naruto," Sasuke whispered softly as he reached up and cup the side of Naruto's face. Naruto leaned in a little giving a silent okay and Sasuke closed the distance between them. Their lips met and their eyes slid closed.

It wasn't a deep kiss, but it was long and lingering. It wasn't exactly exciting, but it was lifting. It held emotions that neither was ready to fully voice.

The kiss broke and their eyes opened. Blue and black met and mixed. A deep sea that belonged only to them engulfed them as they stared at each other. The deep dark waters that enveloped and embraced them were comfortable and soothing as their arms wrapped around each other and just held.

"I'll wait as long as it takes Naruto," Sasuke promised into the dark waters of their world. Naruto didn't answer just gripped Sasuke tighter. He knew his silence was painful for the other but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He feared that if he spoke now he would have to return to that world where others were. Naruto just wanted to stay in this dark sea where only he and Sasuke existed for the time.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

"Be careful on your way back," Kushina said hugging Naruto tightly. "Iruka be sure to make sure he doesn't skip his lessons"

"Mom," Naruto whined. His teacher, Iruka, was coming back with them for two reasons. The first was to help Naruto with his studies that he had been neglecting. The second was because he had mated Sasuke's guard, Kakashi, at some point during their little visit. His parents were sad to see such a great teacher leave but it couldn't be helped. They were just as happy that Iruka had finally found himself a mate.

"Of course Kushina-sama," Iruka said with a smile. "I'll be sure to keep him in line."

"Great, now I don't have to worry so much," Kushina sighed in relieve.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto demanded.

Kushina smiled at her son fondly, "Let's be honest Naruto. It is far too easy for you to get away from Sakura and Sai. Having Iruka there will make keeping an eye on you easier."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort then closed it realizing he had no reply. His mother was right; it _was_ easy to get away from his attendants. It was simple in fact. "Whatever," Naruto grumbled as he got up onto his horse.

"Naruto do something about this," Sasuke growled holding out Kurama by the scruff of his neck. "He keeps slipping into my saddle bags."

Naruto giggled and took the kitsune into his arms. "Sorry about that Sasuke," he apologized setting the fox spirit into his lap. "Behave Kurama." The little ball of fur looked up at Naruto with large innocent orange eyes and yipped softly. "Good boy," Naruto said petting the fox's small head.

"More like evil menace," Sasuke grumbled under his breath. That little ball of interruptions had once again gotten between him and Naruto earlier. While they had been sitting on Naruto's couch and holding each other the little thing had deciding it would be the perfect time to jump between them. Sasuke was really starting to hate that kitsune with every fiber of his being. And seeing Naruto coddle the thing now wasn't making his feelings towards it any lighter.

"Everyone ready to go?" Kakashi called from atop his own horse.

"Yes," Sasuke called back. "You guys going to be okay?" Sasuke asked looking over to Neji. He and Gaara weren't heading directly back to the royal palace. Instead they were going to take a detour and visit Gaara's family for a while before returning.

"Yes, we'll be fine," Neji answered. "You just worry about yourself and that spitfire over there," Neji indicated the kitsune now licking Naruto's face.

Sasuke let out a low growl. "I'll try not to kill it," he ground out.

Neji laughed and patted Sasuke's back, "Be sure you don't. I'm sure Naruto wouldn't appreciate it."

"Don't remind me," Sasuke sighed. "See you in a couple days."

"See you," Neji said turning and heading out of the gates and in the direction of the Lands of Wind.

"Shall we go?" Naruto asked coming up alongside Sasuke. He had a smile on his face and the fox was no longer in his lap. Sasuke looked around until he spotted the little creature seated in Sakura's lap. "He'll ride with Sakura during the trip."

Now that Sasuke thought about it he remembered that Kurama had also ridden with Sakura on the way there. "Okay," Sasuke said turning back to look out of the gate, "Let's go." The group left the city and headed back towards the Royal City.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

The trip back to Sasuke's home was a bit quieter than the trip to Naruto's. Sasuke wondered if it was because Gaara and Neji weren't with them. Naruto seemed more reserved. It could be because he didn't have his best friend with him. Now that Sasuke thought about it he wondered how those two had become friends. If he had to take a guess he would suppose through their mothers seeing as it appeared they knew each other. Of course they were both the sons of Lords of Outer lands. It wouldn't be too much of stretch to assume their fathers introduced them.

Still Sasuke didn't think it was that. There was something else that seemed to flow deeply between them. Naruto seemed to rely a great deal on Gaara and likewise Gaara seemed unusually protective of Naruto. Sasuke smirked at the memory of when he first had met the blonde and redhead in his study. Gaara had glared death at him for the small cut on Naruto's arm.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned his gaze from in front of him to see Naruto's bright blue eyes staring at him intently.

"Oh, no sorry I was just thinking about something," Sasuke said with a smile.

"What?" Naruto asked with honest curiosity in his voice.

Sasuke paused before saying, "About you and Gaara. I was wondering what made you two so close."

To his horror Sasuke watched as the light faded from Naruto's eyes and he looked away from him. Sasuke was about to tell him never mind and to not answer when Naruto's voice haunted and distant said, "He was the one that saved me from Yahiko when I was taken and locked up."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So now we know why Gaara and Naruto are so close! Buy how did Gaara save him? What lead up to that event? Find out next chapter! Review!**

**Voice: Hey guess what! aliendroid has a poll up asking whether or not she should continue writing **_**NARUTO **_**stories. Depending on how many votes she gets will depend on whether or not she continues writing for this fandom! So if you enjoy these stories give her your opinion and vote!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Welcome to Court**_

**OMG I've been on FanFiction for over a year now! YAY!**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 10: Jade and Sapphire_

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened. In disbelief he asked, "He saved you?"

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Yeah, he was the one who found me and took me out of that place," Naruto said reopening his eyes and looking at a passing streaming.

Unable to bear the faraway look in those blue eyes Sasuke reached out and touched Naruto's cheek with the back of his fingers. The wind demon looked over to him with a quizzical expression. "Do you mind telling me how he managed that?" he asked softly.

"Sure," Naruto answered with a weak smile. "Well I guess the best place to start would be the day Yahiko kidnapped me."

_Six Years Ago…_

_An eleven year old blonde haired, blue eyed boy dashed down the halls of the fortress dodging attendants and servants as he ducked between their legs and zipped just out of range of their hands. "Naruto!" Iruka yelled chasing after the small ball of energy._

"_Heh, you can't catch me Iruka-sensei!" Naruto jeered back at the teacher. "You're too slow!"_

_Iruka's eyes narrowed, "Sorry Minato-sama," he whispered before stopping and putting his palm to the floor. Sending a surge of energy through the stone floor he lifted a block up effectively blocking the fleeing youth's escape. _

"_Wha!" Naruto cried as he skidded to a halt a mere half an inch from the stone block in front of him. Spinning around he glared at the mocha colored demon that was now standing behind him. "That's cheating Iruka-sensei! No powers!"_

"_Oh, as if you haven't been using wind magic to avoid people," Iruka said with a lifted eyebrow. _

"_Ah, but, I, um," Naruto tried again and again to come up with a decent come back but continually came up short. _

"_Now then," the teacher said grabbing Naruto by the back of his shirt and dragging him down the hall, "Back to your lessons."_

"_I don't want to!" Naruto screamed kicking and flailing his arms the entire time back to his study where he was placed back into his seat. _

"_You are the future lord of the Outer Lands of Fire, you need to pay more attention to your studies and less attention to your whims!" Iruka scolded for the hundredth time. Naruto rolled his eyes and muted the teacher's lecture out. He had heard the speech more times that he cared to remember so listening to it now wouldn't do him any good. "Are you listening to me Naruto?"_

"_Nope," the boy said with a grin._

_Iruka sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Naruto laughed and before Iruka knew it the boy had opened the window and jumped out. "Naruto!" the teacher yelled rushing to window just to see the blonde land softly on the ground, look up at him, wave, and take off. "Not again," Iruka growled._

_Naruto ran through the courtyards looking left and right as he searched for Kiba and Shino. Instead of finding his two friends he pumped into his father. "Oops," Naruto said looking up at the older blonde. "Hi dad!"_

"_What are you doing here?" Minato asked with a lifted eyebrow as he looked down at his overly energetic son. Naruto didn't answer nor did he look him. Minato's eyes narrowed, "You snuck out of your lessons again didn't you?"_

"_No, maybe, yes," Naruto said with a grin as he rubbed the back of his head._

_Minato sighed, reached down, and picked Naruto up in his arms. The blonde's grin bigger as he hugged his father tight, "Come on you."_

"_Where are we going?" Naruto asked._

"_To observe the drill in the courtyard that should be starting soon," Minato answered holding onto the boy._

"_Yay!" Naruto cheered. He was so lucky to have run into his father instead of his mother. She would have made him go back to his studies! His father, though wanting him to study, believed that actual experience was better than textbooks. Naruto agreed with his father on that point. "Hey Dad," Naruto said feeling like he was being watched._

"_Yeah?" Minato said looking over to his son out of the corner of his eye._

"_Is someone staring at me?" Naruto asked looking around. People were looking at them but this feeling was like it was focused solely on him. He had felt it many times before in the past and it scared him._

_Minato's eyes narrowed and he instantly looked around for the source of his son's distress. He saw nothing. Cursing he motioned for a guard to come over to them. He ordered the man to search the courtyard for anyone who didn't belong. "Do you still feel that you're being stared at?" Minato asked as he tried to shield his son from the gaze he felt._

"_Yeah," Naruto said cuddling closer to his father. "Daddy it's scary. I don't like it."_

"_It's alright," Minato said. After a moment thoughts he decided to bypass the practice session and took Naruto back into the castle. "How about we go to your room and play games?" Minato asked with a smile._

"_Okay!" Naruto answered with a sunny smile instantly forgetting about the strange sense of being watched. _

_Minato and Naruto spent several hours in Naruto's room playing board games and several other things that just randomly popped into the young child's mind. When Kushina came into the room and announced dinner she also scolded both her son and husband for slacking and neglecting their responsibilities. Both blonde wind demons had looked at each other as she led the way to the dining room and grinned as joint conspirators._

_After dinner Naruto had to spend time studying, Kushina demanded it. Of course the young blonde spent the entire time pouting and complaining about how boring the topics were and how he just wanted to play. Iruka had to seriously harden his heart and not look at the boy near the end of the session when Naruto started to look at him with those big blue watery eyes. _

_Once Iruka called an end to the studying session Naruto bolted out of his study, ran to his bathroom, and jumped into the hot bath that had already been drawn for him. Sighing happily he played with several toys as he splashed around in the large tub. The attendants smiled and watched from nearby as the young lord enjoyed his free time. Naruto's smile was like the sun for the members of the Outer Lands of Fire. It brought great happiness to those who saw it._

_An hour and a half passed before one of the maids had to pry Naruto from the cooling waters. The boy whined and complained but allowed himself to be extracted from his bath, dried, dressed, and ushered off to bed. Burrowing under his large, fluffy, warm blankets he yawned and slowly slipped into a peaceful sleep. _

_While he slept Yahiko crept into the castle and enter his room unnoticed. Yahiko picked Naruto up from his bed gently and quietly carried him out of the castle and the city. When the boy showed signs of stirring Yahiko used an herb to keep him asleep. The water demon rode into the night until he crossed the border marking where the Lands of Wind started. _

_The next time innocent blue eyes opened they opened on an unfamiliar scene. He was in a room filled with candles and he was lying on a round bed that was situated in the center of the room. Silk sheets rustled as he sat up and his fear filled eyes looked around in confusions. "Dad! Mom! Daddy!" Naruto called out. "Mommy!"_

"_Don't worry you are safe Naru-chan," Yahiko said from the other side of the door._

_Naruto's eyes locked onto the direction of the sound and he quickly got up from the bed and ran to the door. "Yahiko is that you?" the boy asked banging on the door. "Yahiko let me out of here! Why am I in here? Yahiko let me out! I want Daddy and Mommy, let me out!"_

"_I can't do that Naru-chan," Yahiko said. _

"_Why?" Naruto cried._

"_Because they want to keep us apart. I can't let anyone separate us," Yahiko answered. _

_Naruto backed away from the door tears falling from his eyes. "No! I want to go home! I want Mommy and Daddy! I don't want to be here!" he screamed as he curled into a ball and cried harder than he had ever cried before. _

"_Don't say that!" Yahiko yelled through the door. "Don't ever say that. I'm the only one you will ever need."_

"_No!" Naruto yelled back. "I need Mommy and Daddy!"_

xXx Welcome to Court xXx

_Days passed into weeks and soon Naruto stopped calling for his mom and dad. Instead he concentrated on getting out. He realized quickly that Yahiko was doing something to him because he couldn't call on his wind in full strength. He did have enough strength to send out small gust filled with his magic signature, it was faint though. Day in and day out Naruto sent out those tiny S. hoping another wind demon would pick them up. Though he continued to send them out he slowly began to lose the hope that someone would pick up on the miniscule traces of his energy in the wind and come rescue him. _

_After several months of sitting in that room and being watched by Yahiko Naruto had finally given hope and stopped sending out the signs. At eleven years old Naruto had given up on ever seeing the blue sky and being able to feel the wind rush around him. He spent most of his time curled up under the blankets trying to drown out Yahiko's voice as he spoke of the future they would share together. Naruto spent most of the days wishing that he could muster up just enough power to cut through the door so he could run away._

_Three days after he had stopped sending out the wind signals Yahiko left the hideout and someone else came in. A gust of wind blew the door to Naruto's room down and a boy with red hair and jade green eyes walked in. Naruto bolted upright on the bed and looked at the boy with fear. The boy stepped forward and Naruto scrambled away. _

"_Naruto, it's me," Gaara said holding out his arms. "I got your message."_

"_Gaara?" Naruto called softly. He had met the youngest child of the Lord of the Lands of Wind on several occasions but this was the first time he had ever been so happy to see him._

_Gaara smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, it's me. Come on, let's get out of here," Gaara said._

"_But Yahiko," Naruto said gripping his knees to his chest._

"_He's not here," Gaara said walking over to Naruto and crouching down. He wrapped his small arms around the other boy and hugged him tightly. "Come on, we have to get out of here before he comes back."_

_Tears poured from Naruto's eyes as he clutched to Gaara. "Okay," he cried. _

Present…

"After that Gaara took me back to his home where his father got in contact with my dad. I found out that Yahiko had been drugging me with some kind of suppressant and that's why I couldn't use my magic. When they searched the place Gaara had found me they found nothing, the building had been abandoned," Naruto said. "No traces of Yahiko have ever been found. Unfortunately, because of those events, I've never been able to see my parents in the same way. Gaara became the only person I could trust and count on."

"That's to be expected," Sasuke said. Listening to Naruto talk had been like listening to a horror story told from a child. It was obvious that the events still bothered Naruto greatly. Even more than that though Sasuke could see why Naruto seemed at such odds with his parents and why he was so close to Gaara. After all he had given up hope on being saved after his parents never came for him, but a person he was barely friends with had arrived at the point he was most desperate. Who could blame him for clinging to that person? No one.

"You think?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned and looked at the blonde riding beside him. Naruto's blue eyes were looking at him with such hope, hope to be understood and accepted. "Even if that means I can probably never accept someone else the way I accept Gaara?"

Sasuke fought back the jealousy that rose up in him with that question. Naruto was looking for a serious answer, not an out lash of jealousy. "Yes," Sasuke said meeting Naruto's eyes straight on. He was surprised he meant it. "I'm willing to accept that."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered as an indescribable emotion entered his eyes. Sasuke had to swallow around a sudden lump that formed in his throat at the look in those large blue orbs. Unable to resist Sasuke leaned over and pressed his lips to Naruto's in a quick kiss. Blue eyes widened before they closed for a moment and he returned the kiss. They broke apart and Naruto whispered, "Thank you."

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

They had stopped to make camp and Naruto was presently glaring at Sakura and Sai. "Just do it," he said.

"But my lord," Sakura complained. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be telling you to if I wasn't," Naruto growled. He was getting irritated fast with his attendants constant questioning of his orders.

Sakura bowed her head and ran off to put Naruto's bedding in Sasuke's tent. "She's just worried about you Naruto-sama," Sai said standing beside the blonde.

"I know," Naruto sighed. "I just," he paused as he looked up at the sky, "I just don't want to be alone tonight."

Sai looked over to his lord and had to resist hugging the other male. It wasn't that he wanted Naruto for himself, he was happily mated to Sakura, it was just that he wanted to comfort the person that meant so much to him and his mate. Naruto was a guiding light in their lives, and not only them; many people saw Naruto as the sun that shone down on them. As such it saddened them greatly to see those once brilliant blue eyes and smile dulled by pain and suffering that none of them could see or heal.

"Naruto," Iruka called over from the fire, "Dinner is done, come eat."

"In a minute Iruka-sensei," Naruto called back.

"Now!" Iruka growled. Naruto flinched before slinking over to the fire and sitting down quietly. He looked like a small child who had just gotten in trouble for skipping class and getting caught by the teacher. "Here," Iruka said with a smile as he passed a plate to the pouting blonde. "You need food to sustain your strength Naruto."

"I know," Naruto said taking the plate and eating.

Sasuke watched the exchange with interest. He had thought that Naruto wasn't one to be ordered or talked back to, especially after what happen with Suigetsu, but he was being proved wrong. This brunet teacher that Kakashi had mated seemed to be a match for his little blonde's stubborn streak. It was nice a change, seeing this obedient meek side to the deviant wind demon. Still Sasuke had a sneaking feeling that he would never be able to create such a result in the blonde.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" Kakashi asked taking in the smirk on the young princes' face.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and wiped the smirk away before turning and looking at his mentor and bodyguard, "No. Nothing's wrong." Kakashi lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything else in regards to the strange look. He figured it was none of his business.

The group ate as they swapped stories, which mainly consisted of Iruka telling of how he use to have to chase Naruto all around the city when it came time for his lessons. Sasuke enjoyed listening to the childhood tales. One thing he realized was there was a big difference between the carefree and happy child in Iruka's stories and the seemingly happy demon before them. Sure Naruto was still carefree, as a wind demon it was only natural, but he no longer held that true happiness that Iruka was describing. It hurt Sasuke to think that the reason for that change had escaped him only two nights ago. Now he wanted to kill Yahiko for more than just challenging him.

The food done and the sun completely hidden beyond the horizon saw the group heading towards their tents. Sasuke was a little confused but completely pleased when he stepped into his tent and found Naruto curled up already asleep. The fact that their bedding was separate told Sasuke that Naruto wasn't coming to him as his mate, but the knowledge that he was willing to share sleeping quarters was enough to bring a smile to the princes' face.

Kneeling down beside the sleeping blonde Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's hair. At first Naruto tensed under the touch but then as if sensing the owner of the hand meant him no harm he relaxed and continued sleeping. "Sleep well Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he leaned down and kissed Naruto's lips softly. Standing Sasuke went to his own bed and laid down.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

The next morning found the skies darkened by black clouds, but despite the sullen heavens the air was warm and there was no threat of rain so the group pressed on. They didn't have much longer to go until they reached the Royal City and they were anxious to end the journey.

As the city walls came into view Sasuke couldn't help a small feeling of home overcome him. They rode through the streets and Sasuke was once again reminded of the difference between the city that they had just left and this one. Here people bowed and cleared the road for them never meeting their eyes. The city was separated into clear levels and social classes. The city felt lonely and cold Sasuke realized, perhaps that is why he never really minded leaving it for prolonged periods of time.

They reached the palace gates and Sasuke was surprised to see a familiar figure waiting for them. "Brother!" Sasuke called riding up to the man perched atop a black horse with a red mane. "When did you return?" Sasuke asked reaching Itachi's side.

"Just yesterday," Itachi said. "I heard you have found a mate," Itachi looked at the entourage coming up to them. His eyes instantly landed on Naruto. "I see, good to see you again Naruto," Itachi greeted the young lord.

"Your Highness," Naruto said bowing the best he could while astride his horse. "You seem to be in good health."

"I am," Itachi answered.

Sasuke looked between his prospective mate and his brother with clear confusion written on his face. How in hell did his brother and Naruto know each other? Why the hell wasn't he told of this? Why was he so upset about it?

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well there you all go! So now you all know about Naruto and his time in "captivity". I hope that sheds some light onto him. Now for this new situation! Questions to be answered next chapter!**

**Voice: You know I just realized this is the tenth chapter and you haven't given them anything that warrants that M rating this story has.**

**Me: Hmm, you're right. OH Well!**

**Voice: What?**

**Me: That is to come, be patient!**

**Voice: Grrr… fine! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Well hello there. Okay so I don't know whether or not the last chapter sucked or what but yeah. Oh well! On with the story.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M (A little something in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 11: Wheels Turn_

Sasuke paced his chamber a frown plastered onto his features. He just couldn't figure it out. How did Naruto and his brother know each other? Normally Sasuke was really sharp and picked up things easily, but right now he was so frustrated his mind refused to find an answer to this. He stopped at his window and looked down into the courtyard beneath only to see Itachi and Naruto walking alongside each other seemingly deep in conversation with one another. Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

His jealousy was entirely unfounded, his brother being a submissive by nature and mated, but he just couldn't see past the image of Naruto walking with another. It was highly irksome and he just couldn't stop the irrational emotion from seething just below the surface. Dangerously boiling until it threatened to spill forth and lash out. Turning from the view he returned to pacing his room. Coming to the fireplace, which was cold and devoid of any flames, he gripped the mantle and glared at the vacant space.

Ten minutes later a soft knock on his door drew his attention away from the empty hearth. "What?" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, I'm coming in," Itachi's voice drifted through the door. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the door opened and his older brother walked in. Itachi frowned at his younger brother and the obvious foul mood he was in. "Naruto is worried about you," Itachi remarked leaning against the now closed door.

"Is he?" Sasuke asked with mocking disbelief.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. Pushing off the door he crossed the distance separating them and slammed his fist into Sasuke's gut. Dark eyes widened as the younger folded in half gripping his stomach. Matching eyes glared down at the younger demon, "Stop being an idiot. You've been acting like a child since you got back. What is your problem?" Itachi demanded gripping the front of Sasuke's shirt and dragging him up to look eye to eye with him.

Sasuke glared right back at his brother. Itachi was the ultimate definition that a submissive need only be so to his dominate and no one else. Fearing that challenging his brother further would result in more damage done to him Sasuke laid down his pride and asked, "How do you know Naruto?"

Itachi, not expecting that question, released Sasuke and tried desperately to stifle his laughter. "Is that all?" Itachi finally asked after several moments of Sasuke staring at him like he was crazy. "You're jealous of Naruto and me knowing each other? Sasuke really," Itachi took a seat and motioned for Sasuke to do the same.

"Yeah so what if I am?" Sasuke asked sitting down beside his brother and glaring back into the barren fire place.

Sighing Itachi tapped Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke turned to look at his brother and when he did Itachi flicked his forehead. "Idiot," Itachi smirked. "I'm the crown prince, Father's successor, of course I would know of those who will serve under me during my reign." Sasuke's eyes widened and suddenly he felt like a total idiot. "I met Naruto about two years ago," Itachi continued. "It was during my visit to the Lands of Fire. He certainly was an interesting one. Oh yeah, I was the one who suggested to Lord Minato that a mating between you and Naruto could be advantageous."

Wide disbelieving eyes shot over to Itachi. "He never mentioned that," Sasuke said.

"Well he wouldn't," Itachi retorted. "I told him you were being pressured to find a mate but that those who had been brought before did not pique your interested. Then I mentioned that someone like his son, Naruto, might be more to your liking and that a mating between the royal family and the Outer Lands would help to quell some of the distrust and unrest amongst the citizens."

"Scheming bastard," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Itachi asked with a hint of warning in his voice.

"Nothing," Sasuke instantly said.

"Well then if that is settled," Itachi stood and whacked Sasuke upside the head, "Stop making Naruto worry. As the dominate mate you should never make your submissive worry about you."

Sasuke sighed and bowed his head feeling thoroughly chastised by his brother. "Yes I know. How is Kisame?" Sasuke asked looking up at his older brother hoping to change the subject.

Itachi smiled warmly at the thought of his dominate. "He's good, you'll see him at dinner," Itachi said moving to the door. "Now you get off your ass and go see that blonde of yours. It'll do you both some good."

Sasuke threw a pillow at his brother who merely closed the door and successfully blocked the object. Leaning back on the couch Sasuke gazed up at the ceiling. He thought about why he had reacted so strongly to seeing Naruto so instantly open to a new face. He thought about why he wanted so much to be the one to make Naruto's smile return in earnest. His only answer was that the small blonde had captured his heart without his knowing. Furthermore it seemed Naruto was completely oblivious to it as well. The idea made Sasuke smile. It was nice thinking that the person he had chosen from the crowd had come to mean so much to him. Standing up Sasuke went in search of the little blonde.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Naruto sat in the garden that he and Sasuke had walked in the first day he was in the royal castle. Like that day he watched Kurama chased sparklingflies (1) around. Unlike that day Sasuke wasn't with him to enjoy the spectacle the small fox was making by chasing the insects. Sighing Naruto's blue eyes drifted up to watch dark clouds move across the red sky. It was a beautiful afternoon, the wind blowing calmly telling of the goings on in town, but all Naruto could think of was Sasuke and how he had been acting strangely since they arrived.

He had talked with Itachi about it, hoping the older demon would have a better insight as to Sasuke's moods seeing as he was his brother. That had been a bust; Itachi didn't know the cause just as Naruto didn't. It was distressing to think that something was bothering Sasuke in such a way that he would distance himself from him. Even more distressing though was the fact that Naruto found himself genially concerned about the dominate demon.

Kurama suddenly jumped into Naruto's lap and pressed his cold nose to Naruto's cheek. The small fox looked up into Naruto's eyes and yipped excitedly. "Sorry boy," Naruto said petting the small triangular head. "I guess I care more for him than I thought."

"Who might that be?" Naruto jumped up at the sound of Sasuke's voice, knocking Kurama from his lap, and spun around to see the raven haired lightning demon leaning against a tree.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," Sasuke answered walking over to the blonde. Reaching out he brushed the back of his hand against Naruto's cheek. "So, who is it you care about more than you thought?" Blue eyes widened before drifting half closed and looking down to the ground. Whisker marked cheeks turned a slight pink as Naruto continued to avoid Sasuke's endless gaze. Smirking the dominate demon tilted Naruto's head up so they were eye to eye. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Sasuke whispered before claiming Naruto's lips.

Naruto's hands instantly bunched in Sasuke's shirt and drew him closer. Humming in approval Sasuke's arms went around Naruto's waist and held him tight. Wanting to taste more of Naruto Sasuke nipped at Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance. The blonde purred before opening slightly. The small gap was all Sasuke needed to enter into the moist cavern and explore the area. Naruto's purred turned into a moan when Sasuke's tongue massaged the roof of his mouth then stroke along his own tongue.

Kurama, who had been nice enough to ignore the situation and let them have their moment, let out a low hiss when the sound of footsteps neared the two young demons. Sasuke reluctantly pulled away from Naruto's addictive taste and turned to face the approaching person. "Don't attack," Kakashi called out popping his head around the corner.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded as the silver haired soldier neared them.

"Actually my business is with Naruto-sama not you my Lord," Kakashi said looking over to Naruto. In response Naruto lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Iruka would like to see you. It isn't a lesson but he does want to work out a schedule I guess," Kakashi informed.

"Okay," Naruto said sighing. "See you at dinner," he said leaning up and kissing Sasuke's cheek. "Come on Kurama." The small fox spirit yipped and jumped up onto Naruto's shoulders.

Sasuke watched as Naruto left before turning and glaring at the man in charge of his protection. "You couldn't have waited a little longer to come and retrieve him?" Sasuke demanded with an irritated tint to his voice.

"And face Iruka's wrath, no thank you," Kakashi shivered. "I would rather face your anger than my little dolphins."

"Dolphin?" Sasuke asked. The grin Kakashi answered him with told him he didn't want to know. Shrugging the thought aside he walked out of the garden, Kakashi closely behind.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

"You needed to see me Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked walking into his study where the teacher was rifling through several papers.

Iruka looked up and smiled at the blonde youth. "Yes, first how are you doing Naruto-sama?" Iruka asked walking around the desk and touching Naruto's cheek. "You didn't look to good earlier when I saw you."

"Oh, I'm fine," Naruto said shying away from the concern in Iruka's voice and touch.

Hiding the hurt he felt at having the boy avoid him Iruka moved back to the desk. "Well then I would like to talk about your schedule for the next couple of days. Sakura as informed me that other than the upcoming Ball you are not scheduled for anything so we can dedicate this time to your studies," Iruka beamed.

Naruto pouted instantly, "Iruka-sensei I have to keep some time open to be with Sasuke or it would be pointless to be doing the Courting Ritual."

"Hmm, you're right," Iruka said. "Okay all I require is four hours a day of your time."

"Four hours!" Naruto shouted. "You want to keep me locked up in this room for a sixth of the day!"

"Well at least you know how long four hours is in proportion to hours in a day," Iruka joked. "Yes I want to keep you locked up for that long. Lady Kushina is expecting me to get you back on track with your studies so please bear with it for now."

Naruto frowned. His mind instantly started trying to find a way out of the situation. Like a light coming on he heard Kakashi's voice from down the hallway and an idea appeared, "But what about Kakashi-san!"

"What about him?" Iruka asked confused.

"You guys just got mated, surely you want to spend more time with him," Naruto said with a serious look, as if he was completely worried about the other pair's happiness.

Too bad for Naruto but Iruka knew him to well. "Nice try Naruto-sama," Iruka said jotting down a couple notes. "Kakashi has his own job to see to during the day. Four hours is nothing compared to the time we will get together from now on."

Naruto felt his one and only chance of escaping hours of boring study slip past him. Sighing and resigning to his fate of staring at books for four hours every day he said, "Fine you win Iruka-sensei."

"Thank you," Iruka answered.

Like a soulless zombie Naruto left his study and collided with a tall hard body. "Ouch," Naruto said rubbing his backside where he had landed.

"Are you okay?" the person asked reaching down.

"I should be," Naruto said ignoring the hand and getting up on his own. He looked up to see who he had run into and froze in a combination of fear and shock. The demon before him was huge! Towering a good two if not three heads taller than him he had blue hair and bluish skin. With the cocky smile he had on his lips Naruto could easily see the pointed teeth behind them. On his back was an equally large sword that only added to the intimidating aura of the man before him.

"Eek!" Naruto squeak and took an involuntary step back. His instincts told him to run and not get close to the dominate demon standing in front of him. His submissive side instantly wanted to find Sasuke and hide behind him. He did just that. Turning on his heel Naruto darted down the hallway towards Sasuke's quarters in search of him.

Opening the door to Sasuke's study he found the lightning demon talking with Kakashi. The two looked up when he entered. "Naruto," Sasuke smiled pleased to see his blonde. Naruto said nothing and upon seeing the large man still following him he rushed over to Sasuke and hid. "Naruto?" Sasuke was completely confused. He looked behind him to see Naruto cowering and clutching his shirt.

"Well, I didn't think the son of the Lord of the Lands of Fire would be so meek," Kisame said walking into the room.

Sasuke looked up and glared at the towering water demon. "Are you responsible for this?" Sasuke asked indicating his cowering wind demon.

"I guess," Kisame shrugged.

"Naruto Kisame isn't going to hurt you," Sasuke said reaching behind him and drawing Naruto into his arms in front of him. "Come on Naruto, relax." Sasuke couldn't blame the small blonde for acting in such a way, Kisame was a demon that even brought his brother to heel, a feat none had accomplished before. After a minute of Sasuke running his hands along Naruto's back and soothing him Naruto looked over to the tall man. "See," Sasuke said. "Naruto this is Hoshigaki Kisame, Itachi's mate."

Naruto blinked several times then glared at the tall demon. The sudden deviant streak was unexpected. "You're too big to be walking around with a giant sword," Naruto said.

"Well sorry," Kisame said a little confused as to Naruto's mood swing. A second ago he had been meek and completely submissive, now he was acting like a cocky kid. "Sasuke is that kid alright in the head?" Kisame asked a little worried.

"What do you mean?" Naruto growled completely forgetting his earlier fear.

"Well you just seem a little soft in the head," Kisame said good naturedly.

Naruto's eyes flashed at the insult but before he could retort, with either words or magic, Itachi appeared and smacked the larger demon upside the head. "Knock it off Kisame," he growled. "Sorry if he scared you Naruto, he can be a bit intimidating. Especially for those with a fear of water demons."

Red eyes went back to blue and widened. Now Naruto realized why his instincts had told him to run. Kisame gave off a very similar aura as Yahiko, cold and deep like a lake or ocean. Again Naruto cuddled closer to Sasuke for protection. Sasuke didn't even question it this time and held the wind demon tighter.

"I think it's best if we leave," Kakashi said indicating for Itachi and Kisame to leave as well. The others agreed and left with the solider.

The door shut and Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head. "I didn't think about what meeting Kisame would trigger, sorry," Sasuke apologized.

"No it's okay," Naruto said snuggling against Sasuke's chest. "I didn't realize Itachi was mated to a water demon."

"But I wonder why you reacted so strongly to Kisame and didn't react that way to Suigetsu," Sasuke asked.

"Suigetsu's a light weight," Naruto scoffed. Sasuke laughed, picked Naruto up causing him to yip softly, and carried him to a chair. Sitting down Sasuke placed Naruto in his lap and held him close. Again that soft purring sound came from Naruto as he cuddled close to Sasuke.

Sasuke could tell that not all of Naruto's walls were down yet but he was happy that he had come running to him when he felt threatened. It meant Naruto was opening up to him a little bit more and accepting him, if just a little. Burring his nose into soft blonde locks Sasuke inhaled Naruto's scent as he just held onto the smaller demon.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

By the time dinner rolled around Naruto had completely calmed down and was composed in front of Kisame. Naruto wasn't willing to admit it, but he had a feeling that his sudden meekness had more to do with Kisame's overwhelmingly dominate aura, one that even surpassed Sasuke's, than with him being a water demon. Still the fact that he had a similar air as Yahiko was most definitely a factor.

"So the Autumn Festival is coming up," Mikoto said with a smile as the soup was being taken away and the main course was being placed on the table. "I expect you will be formerly announcing your choice to take Naruto as your mate during the Ball."

Sasuke paused in taking a sip from his goblet and looked over to Naruto who had tensed slightly but had not made any move to disagree. "Yes we will," Sasuke answered his mother keeping his eyes on Naruto and watching for any signs of displeasure.

"Glad to hear it," Fugaku said. "An alliance between the Outer Lands and the royal family will be most beneficial to all."

"Father," Itachi spoke with a reprimanding tone, "Please remember that this isn't just a political matter, but the joining of two lives. Don't treat it with such a callous manner."

Dark eyes met dark eyes. "I don't recall ever treating this matter in such a way," Fugaku denied.

"You say that now Father, but I know for a fact you tried to take the matter out of Sasuke's hands and arrange their mating. If Sasuke had not agreed to Naruto's terms of the Courting Ritual you would have forced the issue," Itachi stated calmly.

"Unrest is building in the Outer Lands, we need to strengthen our alliance between them," Fugaku declared.

"I can guarantee you that as long as my father Lord Minato and Gaara's father Lord Kin are ruling the Outer Lands you have nothing to fear," Naruto spoke up glaring over to Fugaku. "But should you continue to speak of me and Sasuke's mating in such a way I cannot promise anything. Excuse me," Naruto stood and left the hall.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that was a polite way of saying fuck off," Kisame interpreted.

"I agree, and I mirror my future mate's sentiment," Sasuke said standing and leaving.

Mikoto turned and glared at her mate. "You will apologize to both of them if you wish to sleep in our bed tonight," she said standing and leaving.

Fugaku gawked at his mate as she walked out of the hall. He looked over to Itachi who was calmly cutting into his meal. "This is your fault," Fugaku growled.

"How so?" Itachi asked.

"You were the one to first bring up the mating of Sasuke and Naruto to Minato," Fugaku said.

"I did," Itachi admitted, "But it was with Sasuke and Naruto's happiness in mind. Sure Lord Minato used the political standpoint with you, but he is a father who truly wishes for nothing more than his son's happiness and safety." Itachi turned and pinned his father with a calculating stare, "Other than the males of the royal bloodline who do you know that can tame such a willful and strong submissive as Naruto?"

"I can think of at least one," Fugaku answered looking over to Kisame.

"Sorry but I like breathing," Kisame smiled, "So don't drag me into this."

"Kisame is my mate," Itachi growled. "But you are right, he is the only dominate outside our bloodline that could possibly hope to make that wind demon submit. Knowing this I suggested Sasuke for Naruto. I was also the one who suggested Neji for Gaara."

Fugaku sighed and stood from the table. "You'll make a great king my son," he said heading for the door.

"Thank you Father, now where are you going?" Itachi asked.

"To see to it that I can sleep in my bed," Fugaku admitted. As he walked out of the dining room he wondered if dominates really were the ones with the power in a relationship.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting outside on a balcony, Naruto was pinned between Sasuke and the banister, when Fugaku found them. Sasuke was the one to turn when his father approached them. "I will admit to being wrong about how I have considered your mating until now, but nothing more," Fugaku said before turning and leaving.

"Was that supposed to be an apology?" Naruto asked.

"It's the closest thing to one we're going to get from him," Sasuke said kissing Naruto's neck. "Have you calmed down yet?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered humming at the feel of Sasuke's lips on his skin. Sasuke's arms felt so good around him, and if felt so perfect to feel his heart beat in time with his own. Suddenly Naruto wondered why he was putting it off. It was beyond obvious that he trusted Sasuke like he trusted no other. Making the prince wait any longer was just going to cause him more pain. Taking a deep breath Naruto turned in Sasuke's arm, wrapped his own around Sasuke's neck, and whispered, "Take me to your room."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Sparklingflies- think butterflies with wings that glow like fireflies. **

**Voice: You can't end it there! Continue! NOW!**

**Me: Next chapter will be Naruto and Sasuke's first night, I hope you all look forward to it!**

**Voice: Cruel, evil, #%&$**

**Me: Hey! Easy with the insults.**

**Voice: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Me: Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Okay so I was going to make you all wait until next week, as I normally would, to update this. But I decided to break my updating schedule and give you all what you've been oh so patiently waiting for.**

**Voice: So stop cussing at her! That's my job!**

**Me: Gee thanks.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M (in full effect as of now! Those under 18 should either skip this chapter or make sure all authority figures are nowhere in sight. I take no responsibility if you get caught!)**

**Voice: That isn't a very responsible thing to say you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

_Chapter 12: First Night_

"Take me to your room," Naruto whispered. His normally bright blue eyes that held shadows in their depths were glowing softly in the dark of the moonless night. There were no shadows only complete trust and, unless Sasuke was imagining it, longing as they gaze up at him.

Slowly Sasuke reached up and cupped Naruto's cheek, running his thumb gently across the whisker like markings. "Are you sure?" Sasuke asked looking deeply into Naruto's eyes searching for any signs of hesitation and doubt. He found none. Naruto took a deep breath, this was difficult but he knew he wasn't going to change his mind, and nodded. Sasuke closed his eyes and considered his own options. He wanted Naruto that was for sure, he had wanted him since the first time he had laid eyes on him in the market. What he wasn't sure about was how sure Naruto was about this. It was obvious the decision was a tough one for the blonde and he didn't want him to feel pressured. Deciding it best to voice such opinions Sasuke said, "I don't want you to feel that you have to do this. I told you I will wait, and I will."

To Sasuke's astonishment a smile graced Naruto's lips and caused his eyes to light up. It was the first true smile Sasuke had seen from the blonde and it made him look, if possible, even more stunning. Naruto's hands went from behind Sasuke's neck to his face. Glowing blue looked deep into peerless black as Naruto pulled Sasuke's lips down to his own. The kiss was fleeting, just a simple brush of lips, but it was electrifying all the same. "Take me to your room," Naruto repeated still holding Sasuke's gaze captive.

Reaching up he grasped Naruto's hands in his and pulled them down between them. Taking a step back he led Naruto back into the palace and down the halls leading towards his chambers. Neither spoke as they walked like phantoms through the quiet passageways, both fearing that any spoken words could break the tandem of their actions. As they turned the corner and the door to Sasuke's room was in sight Jugo and Sai came around the other corner.

"Sasuke-sama," Jugo said bowing slightly.

"Naruto-sama," Sai addressed with similar formality. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "Please inform Sakura I will not be in my chambers tonight and she is to keep watch over Kurama for the night."

Sai's eyes widened but then he smiled and bowed. "Of course my Lord," he acknowledge.

Sasuke's eyes turned from Naruto to Jugo, "We are not to be disturbed."

"Absolutely," Jugo bowed deeply and opened the door for them.

Turning his dark eyes back to check that Naruto was still willing Sasuke tugged softly on the hand he still held in his own. With clear and certain eyes Naruto looked back to Sasuke. Understanding perfectly Sasuke drew Naruto close and led him into the room. Jugo closed the door behind them and the two attendants quickly left down the hallway to make sure no one disturb them until they called.

The lamps in the room were already dimmed and a fire burned strong in the hearth telling Sasuke that either Jugo or Suigetsu had recently been in attending to it. Naruto stood in the center of the room looking over to the bed. His beck was rigid and his breathing was deep and slow as if he was trying to calm himself. After latching the door Sasuke walked up behind the smaller demon and wrapped his arms around him in a secure embrace. "We don't have to," Sasuke assured him. He wanted Naruto to know that if he so wished it they would stop.

Naruto hummed softly and leaned into Sasuke's frame feeling secure within his arms. It was this feeling, this feeling of safely and belonging that had finally allowed him to lower the final wall and let Sasuke in. "Please," Naruto spoke, his voice barely a whisper so that only Sasuke could hear, "I want to be your mate."

As if those words were some kind of magic spell releasing Sasuke from his own worries and doubts he turned Naruto around and captured his lips with his own. They kissed as if to seal what was about to happen, as if to make it final. Carefully Sasuke backed them towards the bed and gently lowered Naruto to the soft duvet. Sasuke's hands slowly traveled along the plains of Naruto's body reaching for the hem of his shirt and grasping the material. Breaking the kiss he pulled the fabric up and off revealing Naruto's luscious tanned skin. Sasuke licked his lips his hunger for the demon beneath him growing with the sight of his bare skin.

Naruto watched Sasuke closely as he took him in. The look in his dark eyes was a turmoil of need, want, desire, and something else something nameless and without form. Reaching up Naruto ran his hands up Sasuke's clothed chest, along his neck, and into his hair. Pulling him down Naruto communicated his own want and need to his dominate with his lips.

Sasuke responded with earnest burring his fingers in Naruto's blonde locks and holding him tightly as their tongues danced together. Instinctively Naruto spread his legs cradling Sasuke between them. As Sasuke settled between Naruto's legs they both moaned at the feel of their desire brushing against the other through the fabric of their pants. Wanting to feel Sasuke's skin as well Naruto reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it free from the waistline of his pants. Sasuke sat up slightly and peeled the material off.

A soft purring sound resounded from Naruto as Sasuke leaned back down and started to suck on the his neck. As he wanted Naruto's hands explored unblemished porcelain skin. An answering purr vibrated in Sasuke's chest at the gentle touch. Spurred on by his dominant's honest reaction Naruto continued stroking and exploring Sasuke.

"Mm, you're hands feel good," Sasuke husked next to Naruto's ear before nipping on the shell of it. Naruto moaned at the sharp sensation and gripped Sasuke's shoulders tightly, a pleading sound escaping his parted lips. "You like that?" A mewing sound was Sasuke's answer. In response he repeated the act as his hands traveled to Naruto's chest teasing and searching.

"Ahnn," Naruto moaned as Sasuke's thumbs brushed his nipples. "Sasuke," he groaned shifting and causing their erections to rub against each other again. Both moaned and Sasuke decided that it was time to remove the final barrier separating them. Reaching down he undid Naruto's pants and pulled them down. He then quickly removed his as well. Naruto's clouded blue eyes drank Sasuke in and grew hot with hunger. The lightning demon was flawless. Unmarred porcelain skin was pulled taunt over sculpted muscles. He radiated power and strength, a true dominant.

Like Naruto was doing Sasuke was also taking in the sight of his submissive. Naruto's body was lithe and graceful, as if built for both power and to be held. It was an erotic combination. Tan arms reached for him and Sasuke willingly went into them. Once again he was cradled between Naruto's legs but this time there was nothing impeding their skin from touching and this time when their arousals touched it caused pleasure to surge through both of them.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned thrusting his hips up wanting more of that delicious feeling.

"Easy," Sasuke instructed kissing Naruto softly before traveling to his neck. He sucked and nipped marking the bronze skin before traveling down to his collar bone and repeating the process. When he reached Naruto's chest his tongue darted out and flicked one of Naruto's pert nipples. Instantly Naruto's back snapped into an arch and his hands fisted into the duvet. Sasuke smirked and repeated the action several times before closing his mouth around the nub and nibbling gently.

"Nn, no Sasuke… to mu-ah-ch," Naruto mewled.

Sasuke paused and looked up at his little blonde. He waited until Naruto looked down to him before he went to the other one and repeated his previous actions. After several moments of lavishing Naruto's chest Sasuke moved further down his body. Coming to his navel he swirled his tongue around the tribal sun marking on his stomach.

"Ah!" Naruto cried at the sensory assault the action caused when Sasuke reached the center and dipped his tongue into Naruto's navel. Sasuke's tongue made shallow hard thrusts into the small dip over and over causing Naruto to mewl and moan. "Please Sasuke," Naruto beckoned wanting more, needing to feel him deeper and not just on his skin.

Naruto's pleading voice was like a siren's song, and like a sailor Sasuke was powerless to resist its temptation. He reached for the bedside table and quickly found the bottle of lube he knew was there. Using his teeth he quickly unscrewed the cab and then squeezed a gracious amount onto his hand. He brought his slickened fingers to Naruto's entrance and slowly pressed two inside. Like all submissives Naruto's muscles had already begun to loosen as he became more and more aroused. Sasuke's scissored his fingers stretching the muscles further. It wasn't that the preparation was normally needed it was just Sasuke was large and didn't want to hurt Naruto by tearing him.

As Sasuke stretched him he brought his head down and slowly took Naruto's weeping head into his mouth and sucked. He felt Naruto's muscles tighten at the act and he started to bob his head in time with the actions of his fingers.

Naruto spread his legs further apart as Sasuke slowly stretched and sucked him. He could tell his dominant was trying to be careful and treat him gently and for that Naruto was grateful. Sasuke's tender touches and loving manner were keeping any fear and uneasy he might have felt far from his mind. All thought suddenly stopped when Sasuke's fingers curled inside of him and found his prostate. "AH!" Naruto screamed his back arching his eyes slamming shut. "Again, more," he begged.

Happy to have found Naruto's pleasure point Sasuke teased the spot for several minutes causing Naruto to turn into an incoherent mess. At the same time he added a bit of pressure with his mouth lightly scrapping his teeth along the sensitive flesh of Naruto's member. The pulsing and demanding need between his own legs though was quickly becoming too much to ignore. Deciding Naruto was ready he pulled his hand and mouth away and crawled back up Naruto's body.

His little wind demon was panting and a thin layer of sweat glistened over his flushed skin. It was a delicious and tempting sight, one Sasuke was too weak to resist. Dipping down Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's skin tasting the tantalizing taste that was all Naruto. Citrus with a hint of something fresh, similar to a spring breeze, was what greeted Sasuke's senses.

Coming to Naruto's lips Sasuke seized them and delved into the recesses of the warm cavern instantly. Sensing what it was Sasuke wanted, and wanting the same, Naruto brought his legs up and locked his ankles behind Sasuke's back. With ease Sasuke aligned himself with Naruto's entrance and slid inside the warm slick passage. Both groaned and gasped at the feeling of becoming one. Once fully inside Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes waiting for permission to move.

Naruto's lips slowly turned up into a smile and he reached for Sasuke to bring him back down to him. Their lips touched and Sasuke pulled out to the tip and drove back in with a snap of his hips. "Mnn hn," Naruto mewled into their joined mouths and arched up to meet Sasuke's thrusts. Their rhythm was steady, a gradual building of the pressure building up inside both of them. "Sasuke," Naruto moaned.

"Naruto," Sasuke answered kissing his mate deeply. Yes Naruto was no longer his prospective mate, or hopeful mate. He was his mate now and no one could separate them. Sasuke's pace picked up and he re-angled Naruto's hips so he could go deeper.

Naruto's answering cry of pleasure told Sasuke that he had once again found that spot within him. Knowing where to hit he aimed for that place each time as he thrust back into Naruto's pliant body. Naruto himself was holding onto Sasuke as if he was the only solid thing in the world at the moment, which for Naruto he was. His body was filled with pleasure, the sensations racing inside him like a current. He could feel himself drawing closer and closer to his climax. "Sasuke, ahnn… close," Naruto called between gasps and moans.

"Nn," Sasuke groaned, "Me too."

Sasuke's pace picked up a bit more and with a little more force. The added force was all it took and Naruto fell over the edge and came crying out, "Sasuke!"

Hearing Naruto call out to him and feeling his inner walls clamp down on him caused Sasuke to follow closing behind. As his climax took him he bit down on Naruto's shoulder drawing blood. A strangled groaned passed Naruto's lips at the sudden piercing pain but his body was filled with such warmth that it didn't cause him any discomfort, if anything it was soothing. Sasuke released Naruto's shoulder and lapped at the blood dribbling from the wound until he watched three black comas appear. He smiled at the appearance of the mark, Naruto was now his.

On shaky arms Sasuke lifted himself up and pulled out of Naruto. The feel of having Sasuke leave him caused Naruto to groan at the loss but when Sasuke's arms wrapped around him and held him securely he quieted down and his groan of discontent turned into a purr of satisfaction. Sasuke listened to the soft sound resonating from his little mate as he covered them up. He wrapped his body protectively around the smaller demon and smiled when Naruto cuddled closer to him. Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head and he watched him as he drifted off to sleep then followed after him.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

It was warm and he felt safe. It was an unusual feeling for Naruto to feel as he woke. As he slowly drifted to the surface of consciousness last night's decision and actions emerged and he couldn't help the deep blush that painted his cheeks with the memory. His eyes opened and were greeted by the sight of Sasuke looking down at him with warmth and that same unnamed emotion from last night. Naruto was quickly starting to be able to put a name to it though, but he was scared of voicing it. Feared that by doing so he would offend Sasuke.

Mating between demons wasn't always about personal feelings but about careful selection. Even when Sasuke had first found him in the market place and brought him home it wasn't because he had feelings for him, it was because Naruto was beautiful and had strong genes to pass on, the ideal in a mate. Of course there were those who mated for love, his friends Shino and Kiba were the perfect example.

Sasuke watched as Naruto mulled over something. He saw the distance in those blue eyes and decided to do something about it. He had finally gotten him, he was not about to allow Naruto to start putting walls back up between them. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss to Naruto's lips. Startled blue eyes met his and he smiled. "Good morning my Naruto," Sasuke purred nuzzling him affectionately.

The rapid blinking of Naruto's eyes told Sasuke he hadn't been expecting that but he was happy when the blonde nuzzled back. "Morning my Sasuke," Naruto answered with a little uncertainty. Was it okay for him to really address Sasuke as such? They were mated now but that made him Sasuke's not Sasuke his.

The answering kiss he received and the tightening of Sasuke's arms told Naruto it was more than okay. Naruto realized he hadn't read that emotion wrong. Their mating may have started out as an arrangement and under not so ideal of circumstances but they had mated each other with deep understanding and caring for each other. Nothing else mattered beyond that in Naruto's mind. He had a strong dominant that cared for him as more than just a vessel to create an heir or for more than his beauty and power.

"We should probably get up soon," Sasuke whispered kissing Naruto's temple. Though he was the one to suggest it, it was obvious he was loathed to release Naruto from his arms.

"A little longer," Naruto mumbled cuddling closer to Sasuke's warmth and burring his face against his chest.

Sasuke smiled and purred, happy that Naruto hadn't taken him up on his suggestion. "Should I just have breakfast brought to us?" he asked.

"Mm, yea," Naruto yawned as his eyes drifted shut again.

Sasuke held onto Naruto for a while after he had fallen back to sleep then reluctantly released him and slipped from the bed. Grabbing his black silk rob he crossed the floor until he reached the door and unlocked it. "Suigetsu," he called out knowing the water demon would instantly appear.

It took Suigetsu five seconds to be by the door bowing, "Yes Sasuke-sama?"

"Breakfast for two, and tea," Sasuke ordered. "Be quiet when you come in. Also inform Sakura and Sai that Naruto's things will need to be made ready to move into my chambers before tonight."

"Yes Sire," Suigetsu bowed and rushed off to carry out his orders.

Sighing Sasuke closed the door and moved back to the bed. Sitting on the edge he gazed down at Naruto's sleeping visage fondly. When Naruto turned over towards him the mark on his neck became visible and Sasuke smiled. That mark would tell everyone who Naruto belonged to and unlike the ring on Naruto's finger it was permanent nothing could remove it. Sasuke's scent now also clung to Naruto and would alert other dominants to stay away from him.

Sasuke continued to gaze at Naruto's profile until a soft knocking at the door altered him to Suigetsu's return. Quickly Sasuke covered Naruto's visible skin with the blanket so as the attendant could not see. "Come in," Sasuke called once he was certain Naruto was fully shielded from another's eyes.

"Sasuke-sama," Suigetsu said opening the door and caring a tray of food in his hand. Behind him was Sakura caring a tray with tea and Naruto's robe draped over her arm. After setting the tea beside the food on a table she draped the robe over the couch. Turning around she glanced over to Naruto with obviously worried eyes. Sasuke moved from his place beside his mate as an okay for the female attendant to see to her lord. Eagerly Sakura rushed to Naruto's side and quickly looked him over. Upon seeing nothing wrong she bowed to Sasuke, followed after Suigetsu, and left the room.

Once the two were gone Sasuke moved back to Naruto's side and roused him from his sleep. "Naruto, breakfast is here," Sasuke called kissing Naruto's brow. "Wake up."

"Mm, ten more minutes," Naruto mumbled snuggling further under the warm covers. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's antics but his mate really did need to eat. Sighing he pulled the duvet away from Naruto's clutches and picked him up. "Wah!" Naruto cried wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and holding on for fear of falling. "Put me down!" he demanded.

"Of course," Sasuke said setting Naruto down on the couch and handing him his robe. Sitting down beside the now grumpy blonde Sasuke observed the pout adoring Naruto's lips as he robed himself. Deciding it was too cute to pass up he leaned in and sucked Naruto's bottom lip into his mouth. Naruto gasped and Sasuke took it as an invitation and delved inside. He half expected Naruto to push him away instead he felt Naruto's arms encircle his neck and pull him closer. Sasuke pushed Naruto down and crouch over him as they explored each other's mouths. Soon their lungs burned with the need for air and they broke apart. "Awake now?" Sasuke asked kissing Naruto's nose.

"Yes," Naruto answered blushing lightly. Sasuke smiled, he found he was doing that a lot this morning, and he didn't particularly dislike it. Naruto was also smiling softly at him and that made the morning all the better.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Yahiko paced the small room of the house he had retreated to. His body was still recovering from his unplanned clash with the Dark Prince. To think his precious Naru-chan had caught the eye of such a dangerous creature. He had to get him away from that vile man. It was obvious Naruto knew nothing of Prince Sasuke's darker reputation or more sinister side. He wasn't called the Dark Prince solely because of his appearance. No, his Naru-chan must not know of the danger he was in or else he would never remain so close to such a person.

Yahiko stopped pacing and looked at the large picture hanging above his fireplace. It was of Naruto, only a couple months old. He was astride his horse, his hair blown back in the wind, and a light shining in his eyes as it only did when he was free to run. "Don't worry my dear Naruto," Yahiko said reaching up and running his hand along the gilded frame of the picture, "I'll rescue you from his clutches as soon as I get my strength back."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay so there it is! I hope you all liked it. Yahiko is playing something! What is this dark reputation of Sasuke's that he is referring to? Does Naruto truly not know of it? Find out!**

**Voice: Hey, you said Naruto could create an heir, how?**

**Me: By becoming pregnant and giving birth obviously.**

**Voice: Does that mean this will turn into an M-preg?**

**Me: I don't know yet, at least I don't know whether or not Naruto will become pregnant during the course of this story.**

**Voice: Hmmm okay! Good enough for me. Now all of you, hurry up and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Hi! So the weather is clearing up where I live so I've been spending a great deal of time outside and away from my computer, hence why this is late (only by a day). **

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I tried to catch Naruto but he ran away from me! So unfortunately I still have no claim to these characters, Kishimoto-sensei still owns them.**

_Chapter 13: Sudden Departure_

He could feel their eyes on him. He didn't have to see them to know they were staring at him as if he was some rare treasure. Of course considering his new status he might as well be a national treasure. Still that didn't mean that they had to stare at him and whisper. It was extremely irritating and he was slowly losing what little patience he had left in him. It wasn't bad enough that Mikoto had told him to wait for her while she rushed inside to find something but he was now left open to the bare scrutiny of the ones he had pushed aside, or at least that's how they saw it.

"I'm sorry for the wait Naruto," Mikoto apologized coming back to the table they had been having lunch at. It seemed the queen was fond of eating amongst the courtesans despite how awkward it was for the newly mated blonde. Most of the submissives amongst them had been vying for Sasuke and Naruto had been the one chosen. The fact that he now bore Sasuke's mark and scent only drove this fact home.

"It's no problem," Naruto smiled at his now mother-in-law. "What was so important that you had to get it yourself?" he asked hoping to take his mind off of the dozens of eyes boring into the back of his skull.

Mikoto's answering smile was a little unsettling. She pulled out a small box and handed it over to Naruto. "I would like you to have this," she said with serious eyes.

Naruto blinked several times before taking the offered box and opening it up. Inside was not what he was expecting, he had been expecting some kind of jewelry or finery instead what he found was a key. Looking back over to the queen he asked, "Um I'm sorry but what is this for?"

"I'm sure Sasuke has already had your things moved into his quarters correct?" she answered with a question. Naruto blushed but nodded not quite comfortable with answering out loud. Mikoto's smile turned motherly, "The dominates of this family can be a bit… overbearing at times. This key is to a special section of the castle that only the mates of those men can enter. It's a sanctuary of kinds to escape them when needed."

Naruto couldn't help the laugh that escaped at that. During his stay at the castle there had been several times that Fugaku would call for Mikoto and no one could find her. The key in his hand was apparently the answer to the mystery. "Thank you," Naruto said with a smile closing the lid to the box and placing it beside his drink on the table.

"Sorry I'm late Mother, Naruto," Itachi said coming up to the table and sitting down. "Those old men wouldn't shut up."

"It's alright," Mikoto said in understanding. The council was a headache to all, even more so for those who had to listen to them talk and pretend to care what they had to say. "Never mind that, are you alright Itachi?" she asked with concern slipping into her voice, "You look terrible."

"Nothing to worry about Mother, I'm just tired I think," Itachi answered. He raised his hand and motioned for one of the present servants to get him a drink. "Though Naruto I must apologize to you," he said looking over to the blonde.

"Hmm, why?" Naruto asked looking over to the older submissive.

"I need Sasuke to attend to some things and he'll have to be gone for a couple days," Itachi sounded truly apologetic for the news.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to keep from asking what it was that Itachi needed Sasuke for. He had a fairly good idea what it was and decided it was best not brought up. That side of Sasuke's life, the side that was only whispered about in shadows, was something he would rather not dwell on. No matter what Sasuke had to do for the kingdom he was still Naruto's dominate and that was all that mattered in the end. "I understand," Naruto said with an incline to his head.

"I truly am sorry," Itachi said, "I know you two have just mated. If this could be avoided I would."

"I know," Naruto interrupted. "It's his duty as the second prince. It can't be helped." Though Naruto sounded firm his eyes spoke of a different story. He had just opened up to Sasuke; he didn't want to be parted from him so soon.

Mikoto and Itachi both pretended not to see the look. Sasuke's position was no secret in the court, even more so to those who were in high positions. Still it was not something that was talked about directly. No one wanted to admit to what was done in the shadows to keep the peace. The fact that such a task fell onto the second prince's shoulders was even less spoken of in public.

"Itachi!" three pairs of eyes turned to see Kisame running over to them looking rather upset. "Tsunade is here," he said reaching them.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"To look you over," Kisame answered.

"I told you I'm fine," Itachi growled.

"I don't want to hear it," Kisame said picking Itachi up and carrying him away.

Naruto and Mikoto sat watching with poorly hidden amusement at the sight, though Naruto was now a little on edge. To think Tsunade would be at the Royal Palace, maybe he should hide until she left? "Something wrong?" Mikoto asked looking over to Naruto.

"No," Naruto instantly answered.

Mikoto's sharp eyes took in the hard set to Naruto's shoulders and sighed. "Go find Sasuke, he shouldn't have left yet," she instructed.

Naruto looked at the queen for a moment before smiling, excusing himself, and taking off to find his mate. He raced through the halls asking anyone he saw whether or not they had seen Sasuke. A couple said yes while most said no. Finally Naruto ran into Jugo who had told him that Sasuke was in his study. Naruto had thanked him then continued to run through the passageways. Coming to Sasuke's door Naruto hesitated a moment before knocking and opening the door.

Sasuke was pacing the length of his study but had stopped at the sound of the knock and door opening. Turning he watched as Naruto walked in, his features instantly going from the hard concentration set they had been in to a soft smile. "Naruto, I thought you were having lunch with Mother," Sasuke said holding out his arms. When Naruto didn't go to him Sasuke frowned and lower his arms, "What's wrong?"

"You're leaving," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke growled. He had hoped to be the one to tell Naruto about his departure. "I won't be gone for long," Sasuke reasoned leaning on his desk. "Just a couple days. I," he paused to chose how to best word what he had to do, "I need to take care of some things."

"You can tell me the truth," Naruto said looking directly at Sasuke. "Please," he asked in a softer voice when Sasuke remained silent.

"Come here Naruto," Sasuke said holding his arms out again. This time Naruto did go to him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto holding him close. "A sheriff has started to speak out against Itachi taking the throne. The claim is the usual, a submissive is unfit to rule. I am being sent to quiet him," Sasuke informed Naruto honestly. "I have no wish to hold the throne, and I will do whatever it takes to maintain my brother's position in the kingdom."

"I know," Naruto whispered rubbing his cheek on Sasuke's chest. "When do you leave?" he asked his grip on Sasuke's shirt tightening.

Sasuke bit his lip; he didn't want to leave Naruto alone, not so soon after being mated. "Tonight," he answered knowing Naruto would prefer honesty over everything else. "I should be back in three days." Naruto didn't say anything else. Sasuke held the blond tighter silently conveying how sorry he was that he had to leave him. "I wish I could take you with me," Sasuke finally admitted.

"Why don't you?" Naruto suddenly said looking up into Sasuke's eyes. "Take me with you."

"Naruto," Sasuke knew what Naruto was thinking but still he didn't want him to come with him when he had to perform such a duty.

"Please Sasuke," Naruto beseeched. "I know what your duty to your brother entails. I don't care about that. What I do care about it being away from you! Please!"

Sighing Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto's lips in a sudden kiss. Breaking away he looked deeply into those fathomless blue eyes. Realizing he couldn't deny his mate anything that was within his power Sasuke caved. "Fine, you can come," he said.

"Thank you!" Naruto cheered throwing his arms around Sasuke's neck and reconnecting their lips. Sasuke smiled into the kiss and pulled Naruto closer as he slipped his tongue into the wind demon's mouth.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Sasuke and Naruto were heading to Itachi and Kisame's quarters to inform Itachi that Naruto would be joining Sasuke while he left. Reaching the door Sasuke knocked and the door was opened promptly by Kisame. "Oh, Sasuke, Naruto what do you need?" he asked stepping aside to let them in.

"We just need to speak with Itachi," Sasuke said walking in, Naruto followed closely behind him.

Itachi's voice, louder than usual, drifted to them from the other side of the room. He was arguing with an older woman who seemed rather annoyed with his standpoint. "That just isn't possible! There is no way!" Itachi vehemently denied.

"You can't change the facts," the busty blonde woman said with a sigh.

"But, I can't be," Itachi gawked.

"Well you are," she retorted. "Then if you'll excuse me," turning she grabbed her bag and went for the door when her honey colored eyes landed on blue. "Naruto?" she asked softly.

"Hi Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto smiled trying to look as small as possible.

"You little brat!" she called rushing over to him and crushing him to her ample bust. "I was told you were being courted by the Dark Prince but I didn't think you had already mated him! Wait, hold still," Tsunade held him out at arms' length then passed her hand over his stomach. Sasuke blinked several times too stunned to say anything. "Good, you aren't," she sighed then proceeded to crush Naruto to her again.

"Um, what about Itachi?" Sasuke finally asked still not completely able to comprehend this situation. He didn't feel the need to pry Naruto away from the doctor but that was probably because Naruto had called her grandma.

"Oh, he's just pregnant no big deal," she answered off handedly. "More importantly you had better be treating this boy as if he was rare jewel do you hear me?" Tsunade glared over to Sasuke. "If he ever has a reason to cry because of you I can guarantee there will be blood."

"Baa-chan!" Naruto cried finally getting out of her arm. "I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto looked thoroughly embarrassed. "Tsunade is close friends with my godfather and was the one who delivered me. She's like a grandmother to me."

"Ha!" Tsunade scoffed, "Like a grandmother my butt. You are basically my grandchild. Jiraiya is worried sick about you by the way brat. You didn't even say hi to him last time you were home did you?"

"No," Naruto bowed his head, "I was busy."

"Oh well, can't be helped, just make sure you write the guy a letter or something," Tsunade instructed.

"Tsunade-sensei," Kisame said coming up to her. "Um, what should I do, for Itachi?"

"Nothing!" Itachi growled. "I'm not sick! I don't need to be coddled."

"Just make sure he eats right and gets rest," Tsunade ignored the foul mood of the crown prince. "Whether he likes it or not he is going to have a kid so keep an eye on him. If his nausea continues call me again."

"Of course," Kisame acknowledge.

Turned back to Naruto she hugged him to her again before going to the door. "I'll see you again brat," she called as she closed the door and left.

Once Tsunade was gone Naruto rushed over to Itachi. "Are you really pregnant?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"It seems so," Itachi sighed as he sat down.

"You don't want kids?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"No such thing," Itachi waved his hand in the air negating the claim. "It's just that I wasn't expecting to become a parent so soon."

"Itachi," Kisame walked over to the now sulking demon and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I'm here you know."

"I know," Itachi sighed. For a moment Naruto and Sasuke thought the two had forgotten they were in the room. Itachi's voice canceled that thought, "By the way, what are you two doing here?"

"Right," Sasuke walked over to his brother and bowed, "I wish to request that Naruto come along with me on my assignment."

Itachi's eyes widened and he quickly looked over to Naruto. "Please," Naruto said bowing as well.

"Naruto this isn't something you need involve yourself with," Itachi spoke softly. The underside to politics was a messy and dark affair. Itachi knew that the young wind demon had been exposed to many unseemly things already and didn't want to expose him to any more.

"I want to stay by Sasuke's side," Naruto declared looking up at Itachi.

Itachi saw resolve and a hint of deviance. He realized that even if he said no Naruto would most likely still follow after Sasuke. Sighing he said, "I really don't have a choice in this do I?" Naruto shook his head from side to side. "Fine, I give my permission for you to go as well."

"Thank you Nii-san," Sasuke smiled at his brother as he stood.

"Yeah, well you guys get to explain this to Naruto's attendants," Itachi smirked. Naruto flinched at the idea of having to tell Sakura and Sai that he was leaving and they couldn't come along. "Have fun," Itachi waved them off and went back to just enjoying being in Kisame's arms.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Suigetsu and Jugo were overseeing the cleaning of Sasuke and Naruto's wing when Kurama jumped down from a shelf and knocked several things over. "Will someone do something about that fox," Jugo demanded.

"Naruto-sama ordered Kurama to be left alone," a maid answered.

"Well Sasuke-sama doesn't wish for it to run around," Suigetsu barked.

"Are you saying to ignore our Lord's wishes?" Sakura asked walking up to them.

"Naruto-sama's needs are now our concern you need not worry about it," Suigetsu said dismissively.

"Excuse me?" Sakura growled. "Naruto-sama's needs have always and will always be my concern. Just because he has mated your prince doesn't change my duties as his attendant!"

"You are not needed," Suigetsu repeated. "We will take over watching out for Naruto-sama."

"You are incompetent and do not know anything about him. Your display in the Lands of Fire only proved that," Sai retorted walking up to them and standing beside Sakura. "It is our job to see to Naruto's needs and safety, you can just continue to watch over your prince."

"Excuse me, what should I do with Naruto-sama's robe?" a maid asked with a nervous undertone to her voice.

"Starch it then heat dry," Suigetsu answered.

"Don't you dare!" Sakura growled. "It is to be washed with warm water and allowed to wind dry. Starches irritate my Lord's skin." Suigetsu turned and glared at Sakura for countering his orders. Sakura glared back for Suigetsu trying to take over her job. Sai and Jugo watched on as sparked began to fly between the two.

"What is going on here?" Sasuke's voice cut in causing everyone to turn and look at the lightning demon.

"Sasuke-sama please inform her that Naruto-sama shall be in our care from now on," Suigetsu beseeched.

"I will be?" Naruto asked stepping out from behind Sasuke. "I don't recall giving such an order."

"It is custom, when a submissive enters the Royal family the dominate's attendants take over," Jugo informed politely.

"That is true," Sasuke said.

"I will not be parted from my Lord!" Sakura declared.

Sasuke sighed; this was not what he wanted to deal with right now. It was bad enough since he began to court Naruto that their attendants seemed at odds but now, now things were escalating. "Naruto," Sasuke looked over to the frowning blonde, "What do you want my mate?"

Naruto looked over to Sasuke then looked back to the four attendants. "I trust Sai and Sakura. Sakura is the daughter of my nursemaid and has been with me since birth. She knows my needs better than even my own mother. Sai has never failed in being by my side and is a great bodyguard. I'm sorry Sasuke but please allow them to continue their duties," Naruto said with absolute clarity.

"You say he has never failed, but what about at the Mating Ceremony," Suigetsu countered, "Did he not fail to protect you then."

Sai growled low in his throat and Naruto's eyes flashed red for a moment. "Yahiko knows things about that castle that others do not. Furthermore he is a master at getting in and out of places undetected, Sai is not to blame for that," Naruto growled out.

"I understand," Sasuke said stopping any oncoming arguments. "Suigetsu, Jugo please just continue to see to my needs. Sakura and Sai will continue to take care of Naruto."

"But Sasuke-sama," Suigetsu tried again.

"That's my final word on the matter," Sasuke declared. "It is obvious that Sakura knows more about Naruto than you do, as the order with the robe should prove."

"Then I'll followed Sakura-san's orders and have this cleaned," the maid said bowing and rushing off feeling like she had just been witness to a rare and fabulous sight. Sakura bowed to Sasuke and smirked at Suigetsu.

"Sakura, please can you pack enough clothes for me for three days," Naruto requested turning to leave with Sasuke. "I'll be leaving with Sasuke for a few days, alone."

Sakura instantly went to argue when Sasuke said, "Sai is to come along." Naruto looked over to Sasuke with confusions. "Kakashi will also be coming with us."

"Of course," Sakura said. She didn't need to be told that this was not a social trip. Like many who were close to those in power she had heard the rumors. "Keep him safe," she whispered to her mate as she went into the closet to start packing Naruto's things.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

"Are you sure about this?" Yahiko asked looking at the man before him.

"Yes, the Dark Prince will most certainly be sent to deal with the sheriff," the man said.

"Perfect," Yahiko smiled. If this information was accurate that meant he could corner the prince and take him out. "Here," Yahiko handed over a small purse filled with coins and stood, "Good doing business with you."

"Likewise," the man said tucking the purse into his sleeve.

Yahiko left the small tavern he had been in and looked up at the cloud covered sky. Streaks of dark sunlight were just barely breaking through casting a dim glow about the land. "Just hold on Naruto, I'll free you," he whispered then flipping his hood up he walked down the street.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**What's going to happen?**

**Voice: Hurry up and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Yay, I'm getting to this! I know it's late, but that's mainly because I've been lazy (=^.^=) Please forgive me. **

**ANNOUCEMENT: Starting this week 4/30 I will be ceasing updates (after this one) for two weeks 5/13. This is due to me doing my final two finals for my degree. I am NOT abandoning my stories, just taking a short break to get some important details taken care of (college is important!).**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat this all the time? … Fine! I do NOT own Naruto. There happy you've crushed my dreams for another chapter.**

_Chapter 14: Broken Plans_

Blue eyes looked down at the road from his perch in a tree. Glancing up at the sun he took note of the angle then returned his eyes to the road. It wouldn't be long now, soon that prince would come and he could be rid of him! This was the only road connecting the Royal City to the outpost where the prince was headed, meaning he had to pass by here. Yahiko didn't care if this method was considered underhanded. Naruto was is, and he would free him from the Dark Princes' grasp.

"Naruto, I'll save you," Yahiko whispered into the wind. His words dripped with power as if he was trying to cast a spell onto them. "Nothing will get in our way my love."

A wind rushed past rustling the leaves and shaking the branch of which Yahiko was seated. Gripping the trunk for stability he clung on until the breeze past. He sighed and returned to his vigilant watch. If the trees hadn't been the only cover available he would never have been in one. The clomping of hooves from the east drew his attention. With a smile he wrapped himself in shadows hiding from any searching eyes.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Black eyes were watching as golden locks fluttered in the wind. Naruto was enjoying their trip it seemed, if that smile was anything to go by. The young wind demon had been nothing but happy since they left the castle. He said it had something to do with the wind. Sasuke didn't quite understand but as long as his mate was happy there was no reason to question it. They rounded a bend and one of the few green forests in Hell came into sight.

"Oh wow!" Naruto beamed at the sight of the lush vegetation. "Sasuke can we stop and have lunch there?" he asked looking over to the dominate demon.

"I don't see why not," Sasuke said giving him a soft smile. "Kakashi?" he turned to look at the silver haired demon just to make sure.

"It's about lunch time and the horses could use a rest," Kakashi answered.

"Then it's settled!" Naruto grinned.

"There's a stream close by, we'll stop there," Sasuke instructed. "Naruto don't go ahead, we'll get there soon enough." Naruto pouted but ceased in his efforts to make his horse go faster. Sasuke allowed a smug smile to grace his lips for a moment but quickly wiped it away before Naruto could see it. He was glad that his blonde was listening to him, if only a little bit.

"You don't see trees like these often," Naruto observed as they entered the small forest. He was looking up at the canopy a strange smile on his face. "The wind seems calmer here somehow." Sasuke didn't say anything to that, he really couldn't. He was starting to get use to Naruto's strange mannerisms when it came to the wind but it was still rather odd at times.

Sasuke spotted something on the side of the road. Smiling he went over to it and gently plucked it. "Naruto," Sasuke rode up alongside his mate's horse and leaned over. "Here," he held out a small glowing orange flower to the wind demon.

"Oh wow!" Naruto beamed.

"It's called a Day Star," Sasuke informed placing the flower behind Naruto's ear. He smiled at the wonderful contrast the flower made against Naruto's blue eyes and the perfect match it was to his golden hair. "It suits you," he whispered caressing Naruto's cheek with the back of his fingers.

Kakashi and Sai redirected their gazes as the new couple leaned over and shared a kiss. Both were happy to know that the two of them were doing so well. Sai was glad to see Naruto smiling. Kakashi was glad to see Sasuke showing a softer side for once. Like many, the two bodyguards decided the second prince and young lord were perfect for each other. They were just what the other needed.

"Sasuke-sama the stream," Kakashi indicated the small meandering body of water just a ways off to the side of the road. There was a small open patch of grass that would be perfect for their purposes. The four redirected their horses to the site and dismounted. Sai led the animals to the stream while Kakashi set up their lunch. Naruto had dashed over to the stream as well and Sasuke followed closely behind.

Yahiko watched from the top of a tree with anger swimming in his eyes. '_What is my Naruto doing here? He should be at the palace. Why did he come along?_' Yahiko fumed internally. This wasn't right! Naruto wasn't supposed to be anywhere near Sasuke at this time. This was supposed to be his chance to rid Naruto of the prince without him being a witness to the scene.

As Yahiko watched Naruto dash to the stream and the prince follow after him he couldn't help but reach out for the water. "Sasuke the water is refreshing!" Naruto's voice drifted to him on the breeze and Yahiko instantly released his hold his element, his eyes transfixed on Naruto's face. He was smiling, warm and bright like the flower behind his ear. Yahiko couldn't remember the last time he had seen such a smile on Naruto's face.

'_Damn you Dark Prince! What have you done to my Naru-chan? Why is he smiling at you like that_?' Yahiko anger was quickly rising inside him like a boiling mudpot. '_His smile is mine! How dare you take that from me!_'

"Is it really?" Sasuke asked. Yahiko's eyes winded as he watched the raven haired prince bend down and lick several drops of water off of Naruto's lips. "Mm, you're right, very good," he winked. Even from his vantage point Yahiko could see the blush that overtook Naruto's face.

"Lunch!" Yahiko looked over to the silver haired demon that had called out, his eyes narrowing further. It would be difficult to get close to the prince with Kakashi nearby.

Naruto smiled and rose from his place by the stream. Taking Sasuke's hand they went back over to where Kakashi had set up a small picnic. As they walked back the wind picked up changing direction so it blew past them carry with it a strange sensations. Naruto stopped and turned towards the direction of the wind, his instincts on alert. "Sai!" Naruto called out.

The demon was instantly beside Naruto, his sword drawn. "Where?" he asked. Naruto lifted his hand and pointed into the branches of a large ancient tree.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke ordered.

Kakashi said nothing as he drew a knife. Kakashi and Sai jumped into the tree brandishing their weapons. As they jumped they noticed a distorted space shift and dash off. Landing on a branch Sai redirected his movements effortlessly. Kakashi followed closely behind.

Sasuke and Naruto smirked as they caught sight of the image and both of them moved forward. Naruto called on a small whirlwind trapping the demon in place. Jumping up into the tree, lightning arced around Sasuke as he drove his own sword into the trunk beside the distorted figure. The cloak fell away revealing Yahiko.

Naruto let out a small gasp, and in his shock his control slipped. Yahiko pushed past Sasuke and darted off into the tress before Sai and Kakashi could reach them. Sasuke growled after the retreating figure but the sound of Naruto collapsing brought his attention back to his mate.

"Naruto-sama!" Sai called jumping from the tree and beside his lord.

"Naruto," Sasuke landed beside the blonde and took him in his arms. Sai stepped aside and stood vigilant so that even if Yahiko returned he couldn't get close to them. "Naruto, calm down," Sasuke instructed softly.

"How did he get so close?" Naruto whispered. "Why can he always get so close?"

"It's alright," Sasuke reassured. "He can't touch you. I won't let him." Naruto nodded and continued to cling to Sasuke as he tried to calm down. He had thought that he was over this, that after mating Sasuke he wouldn't feel afraid of Yahiko's existence anymore. He was wrong; he was just a terrified as ever.

"Should we press on?" Kakashi asked once Naruto had calmed enough to stand.

"No, we need to eat," Naruto answered.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked putting two fingers beneath Naruto's chin and tilting his face up so he was looking directly at him. "We can continue on if you want to."

Naruto smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to Sasuke's lips. Pulling back he rested his head on his mate's chest. "No, we can stay. He probably won't come back, and I can't let him rule me," Naruto answered.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his mate holding him tight. "Come on then," Sasuke said leading them all back over to the picnic. Sasuke sat down first then pulled Naruto into his lap. He held him close as they ate and even offered to let him ride with him on his horse, but Naruto declined. Instead Sasuke remind right beside Naruto as they rode the rest of the way.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Yahiko finally stopped running when he reached the cliffs just north of the outpost the Dark Prince was headed to. Kneeling down on an outcropping beside a small waterfall Yahiko cupped his hands into the clear water and splashed his face several times. Things were most definitely not going according to his plans. Sasuke was supposed to be traveling alone, with maybe only his guard Kakashi. Naruto and that annoying pest Sai were not meant to be there.

Even he had to admit the young boy had talent when it came to protecting Naruto. If it wasn't for that shadow demon, Sai, he would have been able to take Naruto last year. But the boy was extremely keen and no matter what he tried he could only get so close without be noticed. When he had spotted Sai with them at the forest he had made sure to remain outside his rang but then the wind just had to shift.

He had gotten lucky at that Mating Ceremony. There were too many people and Sai couldn't read every shadow quickly enough so he was able to slip in. Having Sai beside Naruto in a non-crowded place was the worst!

"Shit!" Yahiko slammed his fist into the cliff, splitting his hand open. "This will end with me having Naruto."

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

"Wait here, I'll get us some rooms," Kakashi instructed as they pulled into the outpost. Naruto and Sasuke had donned cloaks and the hoods were up hiding their faces. Sai had dismounted and stood beside Naruto's horse, his eyes alert as he looked into every shadow. The outpost town was small. Only one street ran the length of the town. The main building was the barracks where most of soldiers were stationed. There was a small pub restaurant, a general store, and the inn they were in front off. Then there was the sheriff's house.

Sheriffs are charged with maintaining the order of a district without a lord to rule over it. They receive orders from the King and relay them to the soldiers stationed at the outposts. When a problem with the locals arises sheriffs are meant to settle it, unless it is something that crosses district lines then they must seek the council of a higher station.

"Do you see anything Sai?" Naruto asked softly.

"Nothing," Sai answered his eyes sharp as he scanned the passing civilians. "Can you sense anything?" he was careful to not use a title or formal address with Naruto. No one was supposed to know of their presences.

"No," Naruto sighed. "If he's nearby he's hiding upwind."

Sasuke reached out and took Naruto's hand in his. "You'll be fine. Kakashi and Sai will be with you while I handle my business," he soothed.

"I'm okay, you don't need to worry," Naruto reasoned with a smile. "He can't touch me."

"I know," Sasuke said leaning over and kissing Naruto's cheek, "But I still worry."

"Everything's ready," Kakashi said coming out of the Inn. "Sai take the horses over to the stables behind the Inn."

Sai hesitated; his duty was to remain beside Naruto at all times. Naruto reached down and rested his hand on Sai's shoulder, "Go ahead."

"Yes," Sai inclined his head. Naruto and Sasuke dismounted, removed their bags, and handed their reins to Sai.

Following Kakashi into the Inn the silver haired demon led them up the stair to the third floor, down the hallway to the right, and to the second door. Unlocking the room he opened the door and stepped aside so the two could walk in. Closing the door behind him Kakashi went to the window and shut the shutters and drew the curtains closed. "It's safe," he said.

Naruto sighed and removed the travel cloak. "I know no one is meant to know we're here but is the charade really needed?" he asked looking over to Sasuke.

"Yes," Sasuke answered. "It wouldn't do to have the sheriff know I'm in town. He's sure to run if he learns of my appearance." Naruto shrugged and moved to one of the two beds. Sitting down he frowned. "Something wrong?" Sasuke asked walking over to him and sitting down.

"This bed, it's really soft," Naruto mumbled.

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked several times. He didn't think a soft bed was something that would be a problem. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Huh, oh no," Naruto answered. "It's just a surprise. I figured the beds would be poorer quality."

"You haven't spent a great deal of time in travelers Inns have you?" Kakashi asked sitting down on a stool by the window.

"Of course he hasn't," Sai said opening the door and glaring over to the older demon. "Even if he travels a lot, Naruto-sama prefers to sleep outside under the sky."

"Calm down Sai," Naruto smiled over to his bodyguard. "Kakashi didn't mean any harm with his question. Besides with as often as Gaara and I would take off it is only normal to think we would sleep in a place like this more often than most."

"Thinking about," Sasuke turned and pinned Naruto with a hard stare. "Why do you always take off from your attendants?"

Naruto diverted his eyes from Sasuke's finding everything in the room quite interesting. "Well, you see," Naruto fumbled for an answer, one that wouldn't upset his new mate. Turning back to Sasuke Naruto smiled brightly and said, "It's fun to see how they respond each time!"

Sasuke nearly fell from the bed with Naruto's answer. He just couldn't understand it, and was most definitely not expecting that excuse. "You can't be serious?" Kakashi asked from his seat by the window, he had a look in his eyes that spoke of shock. "Isn't that rather childish?"

"No, not really," Naruto shrugged.

"From what I understand from Minato-sama it is normal," Sai said taking a seat on the floor. "Apparently wind demons aren't use to being locked up, so when they are they tend to do everything in their power to get free. They also tend to play pranks on people and are very whimsical."

"That doesn't sound like a compliment," Naruto pouted.

"It isn't," Sai answered with a straightforward face. "Poor Sakura is always worried about you. Try and think about her a little before you vanish."

"You won't be vanishing again," Sasuke spoke up. Three pairs of eyes turned to the prince with bewildered expressions. "I don't care if you want to be outside, and I won't chain you up inside, but you are not to just take off." Sasuke turned and looked into Naruto's eyes. Reaching up he cupped Naruto's cheek, his thumb massaging the whisker markings there. "I don't want to think what I would do if you vanished without telling me," he said softly, "So don't go anywhere without telling me."

Naruto smiled and cuddled closer to Sasuke. Resting his head on Sasuke's chest he said, "Okay I'll be sure to tell you if I'm going anywhere."

"Us too?" Sai inquired. Naruto ignored him.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Sasuke closed the room door behind him, his hood in place, and walked down the hall. Exiting the Inn he walked down the street until he came to the sheriff's house. Raising his fist he knocked on the solid door. "Coming," a feminine voice said. A second later the door was opened by a woman with long black hair. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Sasuke drew in a deep breath; the woman did not smell of the sheriff. "I'm here to see Sheriff Danzo," Sasuke spoke clearly.

"Can I ask who is calling?" she inquired politely.

"A messenger from the King," Sasuke said holding out a small scroll, "My credentials."

"One moment," the woman said taking the scroll and rushing back inside. Sasuke could hear muffled voices. He waited outside for what he estimated was three minutes before the woman reopened the door. "Right this way sir," she bowed.

"Thank you," Sasuke said stepping forward. She shut the door and before she could turn and direct him to Danzo office Sasuke's hand shot out. Her eyes widened as Sasuke's palm pressed against her stomach and a small surge of electricity rushed into her. "I'm sorry," Sasuke said as he caught her and lowered her to the floor, "But you need to take a small nap."

After making sure the girl was asleep Sasuke turned and headed to the office. He had already been shown a layout of the house so he knew where everything was. Reaching the door he didn't even bother to knock, he just kicked the door in. "What's the meaning of this?" an old demon jumped up from a large seat behind a large ancient desk. "Who are you?"

Sasuke removed his hood, his black eyes glaring over to the graying demon. "You know why I'm here," Sasuke spoke softly, despite this his voice carried with the deadly power his body held.

Danzo's one visible eyes widened as he backed against the wall. "All I did was speak the truth! A submissive doesn't have the right to rule! Demons only bow to power, a dominate needs to command us," Danzo spoke frantically as Sasuke advanced on him.

"Did you know Sheriff Danzo," Sasuke's black eyes flashed until they were red, his pupil splitting into three tomes. "Submissives have a saying, 'need only be submissive to thy dominate,' do you know what this means?"

"It means that submissive demons must be submissive to dominates. It's in their nature," Danzo hurried to answer.

Sasuke's lips curved up into a smirk at the predictable answer. "That is wrong," he whispered reaching the old demon. "It means that a submissive only needs to be submissive to his dominate and no other. In other words my brother isn't going to submit to any other than his mate, his dominate." Sasuke raised his hand, sparks appearing near his finger tips. "Oh and one other thing, you claim I should take the throne because I'm stronger than my brother, that is also wrong." Danzo's eyes widened as Sasuke's hand slowly headed towards his face. "I've never once been able to best my brother," Sasuke admitted before closing his hand over Danzo's eyes and frying his brain.

The body slid to the ground. Sasuke's eyes returned to black. Reaching for the blade hidden beneath his cloak, he pulled it out, and with one swing removed Danzo's head. Using a small dagger he hung a notice above the corpse reading:

_Those who speak out shall be silenced._

No signature was given, none was needed everyone would know what had transpired. Turning from the scene, Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of the demon standing before him. "Hey there Dark Prince," Yahiko smiled. "I've come to get what belongs to me."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So… what did you all think? Will Sasuke and Yahiko finally settle the score? Next chapter to come in TWO weeks.**

**Voice: You're kidding! You're ending it there! **

**Me: Yep!**

**Voice: I hate you!**

**Me: I know.**

**Voice: Grrrrrrrrr, review!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Welcome to Court**_

**And now the one you have all been waiting for! Thank you for being patient it will now be rewarded!**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 15: Shattered Emotions_

Sasuke's black eyes narrowed on the man standing before him. His blood started to boil just by the mere sight of him. His confident stance, his cocky sneer, and the air of a victor that was swirling around him all made Sasuke think he was beyond crazy. "Naruto is mine," Sasuke stated calmly stepping forward, "There is nothing you can do about that now. Even if you were to kill me here, Naruto would still be mine."

Yahiko's blue eyes narrowed onto the prince and he took an involuntary step back. Despite his bravado he was still wary of the dark prince. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Pale lips turned up into a satisfied smirk. Sasuke's voice was powerful and commanding as he looked at the pathetic creature before him and said, "Naruto is my mate."

Sasuke watched as Yahiko's mind registered his words and he took in the exact moment the orange haired demon snapped. Water collected around Yahiko and before Sasuke could bring up his own defenses a wave crashed down on him, splitting the house at its joints. Standing Sasuke found himself in a river of mud thanks to Yahiko's careless attack. Leveling his eyes back onto the older demon Sasuke bided his time for the opportune moment. Yahiko was angry, his attacks powerful but sloppy due to his lack in focus. Still Sasuke kept his guard up; anger fueled power was dangerous and often uncontrollable.

"Never," Yahiko hissed as he advanced towards Sasuke, "Naruto is mine. He'd never mate you!" A condensed ball of water shot forward slamming into Sasuke's shoulder. Yahiko's eyes widened and he smiled in joy as blood dripped down Sasuke's arm. "I did it," he said breathlessly. "I injured the dark prince!"

Sasuke stood once again and took in the damage to his arm; a shallow cut was bleeding nicely. Bringing his fingers to it he collected a bit of the blood, looked at it quizzically, then turned to look at Yahiko. "Is this what you are so proud of?" Sasuke asked with confusion lacing his voice, "This insignificant scratch that doesn't even hurt? You are easy to please."

"I drew first blood!" Yahiko screamed into the space separating them. At this point many people had congregated into the streets to see what was causing the commotion. "By the rules of the noble duals you lose!"

Sighing Sasuke tore his shirt sleeve and tied it around the cut on his arm. Looking back to the flustered demon before him Sasuke stated, "That only applies if you yourself are a noble and if the demon the dual is over is being pursued not already mated. Naruto is my mate, even death will not change that."

"Lies!" Yahiko screamed.

"It's not a lie," Naruto's voice rang out in the streets. Bystanders parted as the blonde walked forward, hood down. Pulling his collar aside Naruto exposed the mark on his neck for all to see. "I'm the mate of second prince Uchiha Sasuke."

Yahiko stood staring at the mark for what seemed an eternity to him. The world slowed and time stopped as he took in the three comma like markings. Suddenly his shock vanished and in its place uncontrollable wrath came forth. Naruto barely had time to call up a gust of wind to block the water that was shot at him with frightening speed.

Sasuke snarled at the water demon and leapt forward, lightning arcing around him. "Fool," Sasuke growled sending the energy towards the one foolish enough to attack his mate. Though Sasuke was quick Yahiko pivoted around and shielded against his attack almost immediately. Jumping back Sasuke's eyes narrowed. The water demon was no longer fighting with his right mind; he was acting on pure instinct. Things could become dangerous should Sasuke allow things to be drawn out. "Everyone get away from here!" Sasuke instructed.

"Sasuke," Naruto called stepping forward.

"Go Naruto," Sasuke ordered. Naruto halted in his steps and looked at Sasuke with worried eyes. Sasuke smiled and nodded, "Go on, I'll be fine." Kakashi and Sai guided Naruto away from the scene as the other demons quickly fled. They weren't idiots they could recognize a demon gone berserk. Sasuke kept Yahiko's attention on him as the people dispersed from the area to safer grounds. "It's time for you to die," Sasuke declared as he brought one hand in front of him. Gripping his wrist with his other hand he collected energy into his palm.

Yahiko snarled and snapped at the bluish white energy that collected around Sasuke protecting him from the torrents of attacks the water demon was sending his way. When the screech of a thousand birds filled the air the enraged demon hardly registered it. Yahiko sent a volley of condensed water spikes at the prone prince, but as soon as they reached Sasuke's location his image flickered then he was gone.

Crazed blue eyes looked back and forth as he tried to relocate the one he had lost sight of. The splash of mud from behind him caused him to whirl around. Yahiko barely caught sight of the glowing orb as it flew towards his face. Instantly the water demon encased himself with water trying to ward off the strike, unfortunately for him the water was touching his skin. When Sasuke's lightning pierced the liquid globe the energy raced through it and shot across Yahiko's skin, into his muscles, and fried his nerves.

Sasuke watched as Yahiko's eyes rolled back into his head and his body slumped forward. Pulling his arm out of the water and ceasing the flow of his energy he stepped away from the water bubble before it burst. Yahiko hit the ground and the bubble surrounding him broke open. His body twitched slightly from the residue traces of being electrocuted, but other than that he didn't move. Stepping forward carefully Sasuke nudged Yahiko with his foot. When the body didn't move he sighed. Pulling a dagger out he leaned down, pulled his arm back, and struck earth. Black eyes quickly scanned the area looking for Yahiko, who was no longer lying in the mud. His eyes locked onto the water demon standing six feet in front of him gasping for air and trembling.

"Can't you just die already?" Sasuke snapped standing up and advancing on the half dazed figure.

"Not until I kill you," Yahiko retorted retreating. Sasuke sped up, but just like the first time they met Yahiko seemed to disperse into thin air, vanishing without a trace.

"Fuck!" Sasuke growled. He had once again failed to kill that bastard. Still he knew that the damage incurred by his lightning wouldn't heal any time soon. Perhaps Yahiko would even die from the wounds.

"Sasuke!" the prince turned at the sound of Naruto's voice, a frown in place as he saw the blonde rushing to him.

"I thought I told you to go?" Sasuke said as Naruto reached him.

"I did," Naruto answered looking at Sasuke's arm with narrowed eyes. Sasuke opened his mouth to reprimand Naruto for not listening to him further but Naruto cut him off, "Come on, let's get the taken care of." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him back towards the hotel. "Sai, Kakashi I need water and bandages," he instructed.

"Yes Naruto-sama," Sai bowed and hurried off to get the things requested. Kakashi remained in the room enjoying the irritated look on Sasuke's face. The young lightning demon wasn't use to having someone order him around, but Kakashi could tell he would soon grow use to it. This little wind demon was one to get his way, no matter what it seemed.

"You should have pierced his chest instead of just electrocuting him," Naruto whispered as he untied the makeshift bandage and hissed at the gash on Sasuke's arm. "I'm going to kill him the next time I see him," the blonde snarled. Seeing his mate injured was causing all sorts of violent emotions to rise up inside Naruto.

Sasuke smiled softly, brought his hand up, and caressed Naruto's cheek. "That's my job, you just stay away from him," he whispered before kissing Naruto softly. At that moment Sai walked in and set the water and bandages down. Naruto frowned at Sasuke but said nothing in response to his words. Instead he started in on cleaning and bandaging the wound properly. It wasn't as deep as he had originally thought, but it was still a cut on his mate.

Kakashi and Sai watched from across the room as Naruto attended to his mate. Both had rather strange looks in their eyes as the observed. Kakashi knew that normally Sasuke would never let anyone that close when he gets injured, preferring to treat himself. Seeing him let Naruto close was a strange yet comforting sight to the soldier, it meant Sasuke trusted his mate. Sai was proud that Naruto was helping Sasuke. The young wind demon was showing great strides in opening up to his mate, and it pleased Sai greatly to see the change in his lord.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Yahiko slumped against the cliff face directly beside a waterfall. It was the same place he had retreated to when he fled from the small forest earlier. Taking the last few steps to the waterfall Yahiko allowed the cool water to flow over his tender skin. His every nerve ending was screaming in pain, as if a million needles were piercing him over and over. Worse was the prickly numbing that was spread across his body. It was almost like his nerves were shutting down.

Despite all the pain his body was experiencing the only thing Yahiko could process was the image of Naruto exposing the mark on his neck. Those three black commas stood out on his tan skin, mocking Yahiko in all his efforts to claim him. The image taunted the water demon, insulting him. The idea that his precious, beloved, dear Naruto would allow such a vile thing as the dark prince to touch him sent Yahiko into a jealous spin.

"Naruto, why?" Yahiko whispered into the thundering drum of the waterfall. "Why would you choose him over me?" Tears collected in the corner of Yahiko's eyes and slide down his face only to be instantly washed away by the cascading waters. His heart screamed and his soul cried out at the knowledge that Naruto was forever out of his reach.

Yahiko remained under the falling waters until the sun had set and the moon had risen high in the sky. Blue eyes opened and thin lips drew taunt as new plans formed in the water demon's mind. It was clear that Naruto had betrayed him. Yahiko stepped out of the waters and looked up into the starless sky. He would punish both Sasuke and Naruto for this upfront. If he couldn't have Naruto for himself he would not let anyone else have him. Yes, he would much rather see Naruto dead then with another.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Naruto sneezed as they rode passed the forest they had stopped in for lunch during the day. Deciding it was best not to linger in the outpost the group of four had set out to return to the Royal City. Despite it being chilly they didn't stop to make camp. Sasuke wanted to get Naruto back to the palace where he would be much safer as compared to being out in the open.

"Cold?" Sasuke asked hearing Naruto sniffle.

"No, just the pollen probably," Naruto reasoned.

Sasuke said nothing instead he reached over and removed the flower from Naruto's hair, setting it inside his saddle bags. Naruto took in the action and smiled. Turning their attention back to the road they traveled way into the night, until the sun came up and walls of the Royal City came into view.

They rode through the town, up to the palace, and dismounted. Naruto gave orders for the horses to be brushed and fed while Sasuke talked to Kakashi and other guards about preparations for the added security he wanted. He didn't want to restrict Naruto's movements, but he did want things to be more controlled than before. Yahiko had ambushed them, meaning he was getting inside information from somewhere.

"Sasuke, you're back early," Itachi said coming up to them. He took in Sasuke's hard stance and unpleasant expression. "What happened?" Itachi demanded instantly.

"We met with some trouble," Kakashi answered.

"What kind of trouble?" Itachi asked.

"A water demon pursuing Naruto called Yahiko," Sasuke answered. "I'm just taking precautions should the bastard come back."

"He tried something again," Naruto spun around his eyes widening at the sight of his best friend standing several feet away. "Are you okay Naruto?" Gaara asked closing the distance between them. Naruto's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around his friend instantly. Gaara smiled and returned the hug.

"I missed you Gaara," Naruto whispered.

"Sorry," Gaara returned. Pulling away his jade eyes met Naruto's blue, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," Naruto answered. "Yahiko didn't do anything to me." Gaara frowned, that wasn't what he meant. Still he didn't press the matter. If Naruto said he was okay than Gaara was just going to have to believe him. "Oh, I need to tell you something," Naruto suddenly said.

Gaara smiled, "Actually I have to talk to you about as well."

"Then let's go inside," Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and they quickly left the group and headed for the castle.

Sasuke frowned as Naruto parted from his side but didn't try to stop him. Judging by the way Neji was sighing he was also a little upset by the sudden departure. "How was your visit?" Sasuke asked turning to Neji.

"Long, tiring, trying," Neji answered. "Gaara's siblings are interesting, though I already knew Kankuro was."

"He's mated to your cousin correct?" Sasuke asked as the two of them moved towards the castle themselves.

"He is," Neji answered. "Though I think I prefer him over Temari, Gaara's sister. The woman is terrifying."

Sasuke laughed at the shudder that ran through Neji with the memory of Gaara's elder sister. "I take it you made progress with Gaara?" Sasuke inquired.

Neji's answering smile made Sasuke wonder if perhaps they had made more than just progress. "Gaara is mine," was Neji's answer and with it Sasuke returned his smile.

"Good to know we're on the same page," Sasuke responded.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Naruto and Gaara went straight to Naruto and Sasuke's room and sat down on the sofa. Both were brimming with excitement to tell the other their news. Kurama, having missed Naruto greatly, jumped into his lap and demanded attention. As Naruto stroked the kitsune he watched Gaara with anxious eyes.

"So?" Naruto prompted.

"Why do I have to go first?" Gaara questioned.

"Fine I'll go first," Naruto shrugged. He took a deep breath to calm himself before saying, "I mated Sasuke."

Gaara's eyes went wide and he stopped breathing in his shock. Naruto watched with growing concern until suddenly Gaara let out a forced breath. "Wow, I thought you would have waited longer," Gaara stated. Naruto's face scrunched up and he looked like he was about to start arguing but Gaara halted him. "But I'm glad you did. It also makes it easier to tell you my news knowing this." Naruto tilted his head to the side and Gaara smiled. "I mated Neji while at my parents' place," he admitted.

"That's great!" Naruto beamed throwing his arms around Gaara, and forgetting Kurama was on his lap.

Gaara hugged Naruto back and the two submissives spent the rest of their conversation catching up. Naruto discussed what had led up to him accepting Sasuke and their trip to the outpost. Gaara told Naruto of Neji's meeting with his siblings and all the horrible things the ice demon had to go through. As the two talked they quickly lost track of time and soon Sakura was knocking on the door to the room.

"Naruto-sama, lunch," Sakura called softly before opening the door and walking in. She was flanked by two slave demons carrying trays of food. "I thought you would want to eat in here while you and Gaara-sama catch up."

"Thank you Sakura," Naruto smiled at his attendant.

Sakura bowed and instructed the slaves to put the food on the table before Naruto and Gaara. As the slaves left Matsuri entered, and she and Sakura set to the task of serving their masters.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

"You're saying there is someone within the palace selling information to outsiders?" Fugaku demanded of his son.

Sasuke had gone directly to his father with Neji to report about the incident with Yahiko. The fact that the water demon knew exactly where to find them made Sasuke suspicious about a possible leak. "Yes Father," Sasuke answered. "I can think of no other reason as to why he would know of our whereabouts."

"Kakashi, what do you think?" Fugaku asked looking over to the silver haired demon.

Kakashi sighed; the king's habit of looking for second opinions at times like this was annoying. "I believe Sasuke-sama is correct. Someone had to have told Yahiko about Sasuke's trip to the outpost, someone who knew that the final decision about Danzo had been made," Kakashi answered.

Fugaku frowned. The idea that there was a traitor within the ranks of his council was highly unsettling. "Father," Itachi spoke calmly as he stepped forward, "Allow me to deal with this matter. I was the one who gave Sasuke the assignment; I should be the one to deal with this."

"Not in your condition," Kisame stated bluntly. Itachi glared over to his mate but the large dominant did not flinch. "You can head the search but I will not let you deal with the person."

"That is Sasuke's job," Fugaku declared. Itachi's eyes narrowed on his father but he said nothing. "As the second prince it is his responsibility to handle threats to the throne. Once the traitor is found Sasuke will be the one to take him out."

Sasuke and Itachi bowed. "Yes Father," they said in unison before leaving the throne room.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, who is selling secrets, and why? **

**Voice: You let Yahiko get away again!**

**Me: I know but it was important! I have his death planned I promise! You will just have to wait a while longer.**

**Voice: … Fine I won't kill you. **

**Me: Killing me would be your own suicide you know that right?**

**Voice: … Anyways please review!**

**Note: An anonymous reviewer asked me a question in regards to pairings for my stories. In answer to her questions I would like to say: Unless it is a request story Neji and Gaara will most likely ALWAYS be together in my stories. I have no plans at this time to put them with anyone else in my own stories. But, repeat, if it is a request story I will put them with other people (such as the NaruGaa request I'm working on). **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Hello! If there is one thing I love, it's chocolate. Another thing I love is popcorn. But when I try them together it doesn't turn out to good… Why?**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 16: Mood Swings_

The castle was filled with tension. The servants and maids were practically tiptoeing around, and even the seemingly emotionless slaves were scared. Fugaku refused to even go near the West Wing along with many other dominate demons. The reason for the tension, Itachi. Demons only carry for a span of three to five months so symptoms start showing earlier on. Itachi's symptoms? Mood swings, violent ones. The only person daring enough to get close to him was Kisame. Everyone else would either duck into a corner or flee the room.

Naruto was presently with Itachi, Gaara and Mikoto were present as well. Mikoto had insisted that the younger submissives help take care of Itachi for future reference. Itachi's mood was docile at present, but just two minutes ago he had been in tears and clinging to Kisame for a reason Naruto couldn't quite understand. If he understood it right, it was because Itachi was tired and it was Kisame's fault… somehow.

Still Naruto was having fun speaking with the others, mainly about the upcoming Autumn Festival. Mikoto was enthusiastic about finally getting to introduce Gaara and Naruto to the rest of the nobles as her sons-in-laws. Her energy was so overflowing that even the two antisocial wind demons couldn't help but get a little excited. The festival was in a week and everyone was rushing to get last minute details taken care of for the Ball being held at the palace.

"Naruto, Gaara I will have the tailor visit both of you for measurements," Mikoto said with a bright smile. "I'm sure you have appropriate attire but think of this as a gift from me."

Blue and green eyes widened before the two boys blushed and nodded their heads. "Mother, you're embarrassing the poor boys," Itachi frowned. "Remember this is technically their first appearance at a court gathering, go easy on them."

"But they're debuting as Sasuke and Neji's mates! I refuse to let those submissives who couldn't get their attention to one up them," Mikoto said with a deviant tone.

"I don't even think that is possible," Kisame assured coming to sit beside Itachi with a platter of cheeses and crackers, for Itachi. "After all they are the ones Sasuke and Neji chose, I don't think anyone could find fault in their physical appearance or power level."

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he glared over to his mate. "What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

Mikoto, Naruto, and Gaara poised if the need to flee became evident. Kisame smiled before kissing Itachi softly, "I merely mean that they are good choices for your brother and cousin. Of course you dwarf them in all aspects my mate." With those words Itachi smiled again and went back to eating the snack provided for him.

"Were there that many after Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a frown. Now that he thought about it, when they were courting it did seem like quite a number of submissives tried to get in their way.

"Nearly the entire court were hopefuls for either Sasuke or Neji," Itachi answered. "It was actually a little sickening to see how they would throw themselves at their feet, hardly dignified behavior for royal courtesans."

"Right, and you would now how a royal submissive should act?" Mikoto asked with a sarcastic tone as she glared at him. "Your father and I had the devil's time finding dominates that would even approach you, let alone think about mating you."

"Not my fault they're all weak," Itachi shrugged.

"Of course not," Mikoto sighed. "Anyways I'm glad those two have chosen you two. Now the council will stop complaining."

"The council?" Naruto and Gaara asked in unison.

"A bunch of old idiots who think they have the right to stick their nose inour business," Itachi growled. "Honestly when they ordered Sasuke to find a mate within two years I wanted strangle each and every one of them!" As Itachi spoke the fire leapt in the hearth causing the others to glance warily over to the dancing flames.

"It think it's time we headed out," Mikoto said standing. "Itachi make sure you keep your appointment with Tsunade-sensei."

"Like Kisame would let me skip it," Itachi pouted, his anger forgotten.

"Goodnight Itachi-san," Naruto smiled as he walked to the door.

"Goodnight," Gaara inclined his head slightly as he followed after Naruto. The two left the room said goodnight to Mikoto and headed down the opposite hall towards their respective rooms. "How are you doing Naruto?" Gaara asked as they walked.

"I'm good, though I think Itachi's behavior has scared Sasuke off of having kids for a good time to come," Naruto smiled.

Gaara couldn't help but laugh, his friend really did have a strange personality on him. "I can understand that. Neji has also been mumbling about pregnant submissives being terrifying," Gaara said.

"I don't think they realize each pregnancy is different," Naruto contemplated, "Though I'm not going to complain. I don't exactly want children at this point."

"I feel the same," Gaara agreed. "Well I have to go this way," Gaara stopped and pointed down a separate hallway. "Goodnight," he wrapped his arms around Naruto and hugged him tightly.

"Goodnight," Naruto returned the hug. The two friends broke apart and went different directions. Naruto passed servants, maids, and slaves as he made his way to his and Sasuke's room. As he passed them he smiled and addressed the ones he had been able to learn the names of. If he was right he had memorized the names of about half of the staff of the palace, give or take a few.

Turning down another hallway Naruto entered his and Sasuke's wing, the South Wing. He continued until he came to their bedroom. Opening the door he was surprised to see his mate pacing the room with an irritated frown on his face. "Sasuke," Naruto called as he closed the door behind him.

Sasuke stopped walking and turned to face the blonde. "Naruto, you're back," his voice was tight but he had a soft smile on his face as he looked at him. "How was your visit with Mother and Itachi?"

Naruto frowned, Sasuke was acting distant. "Fine, we discussed the Autumn Festival," he answered as he made his way across the room to Sasuke's side. Reaching out warily Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's arm. "Are you alright?"

Hard black eyes peered into worried blue. Reaching out Sasuke wrapped Naruto in his arms, holding him tight. "I can't stand this," Sasuke hissed, "There's someone within this palace that has betrayed us. With it he even put you in danger." Sasuke's eyes were now glowing a soft red.

Softly Naruto whispered, "I'm fine Sasuke. I'm fine."

"No," Sasuke answered, "As long as you are being targeted you aren't fine. But," the red glow dimmed and Sasuke smiled at his mate, "I'll make sure you are safe." Instead of answering Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke's arms tightened on Naruto has he pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. As Sasuke's tongue thrust into Naruto's mouth he picked him up and carried him to their bed. Setting him down Sasuke climbed on top of the now panting blonde.

"Sasuke," Naruto mewled softly, reaching up and guiding him back down to him.

Sasuke's lips quirked up as he peeled Naruto's shirt from him and tossed it to floor. Bending down Sasuke traced Naruto's collar bone with his tongue eliciting small whimpers from the wind demon. Moving down his chest Sasuke sucked on Naruto's nipple as he removed his pants. Now Naruto was fully naked and exposed to Sasuke's hungry eyes. His hands traveled up and down Naruto's side, soothing him with a gentle massage.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered moving up to look into his mate's eyes. Leaning down he kissed him deeply. Breaking the kiss Sasuke moved to Naruto's ear and whispered, "I love you, my Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stared up at Sasuke, who was looking at him with a mixture of fear and hope. Reaching up Naruto laced his fingers into Sasuke's raven black hair. With a small, blissful smile Naruto whispered back, "I love you too, my Sasuke."

The fear vanished from Sasuke's eyes and the hope was replaced with joy. Reclaiming Naruto's lips Sasuke held Naruto close. When Naruto moaned and shifted against Sasuke, his legs wrapping around his waist, did Sasuke realize he was neglecting to take care of his mate's present needs. "Sorry," he apologized before sitting up, stripping off his own clothes, and repositioning himself between his wind demon's legs. Sasuke's fingers ghosted across the inside of Naruto's thighs causing the smaller demon to shiver with anticipation. A coy smile curled Sasuke's lips as he scooted down Naruto's body until he was level with his erection. Raising Naruto's hips Sasuke's tongue darted out and licked along Naruto's entrance.

"Ah, Sasuke," Naruto moaned.

Sasuke continued teasing Naruto's hole for several minutes before bringing one hand to it and slipping a finger inside. Naruto's hips buck causing Sasuke to shift his hold on him to keep him still. Adding a second finger Sasuke's mouth moved to Naruto's cock. Kissing the tip he slowly took it into his mouth and sucked. Bobbing his head up and down while scissoring his fingers inside of Naruto, Sasuke slowly brought the blonde to the peak of delirium caused by the pleasure racing through him. As Naruto drew closer and closer to his climax Sasuke's treatment remained steady and unwavering.

"Sasuke… mnn, close… Sasuke," Naruto called out wanting to find his release put hanging just on the edge. Sasuke's fingers were intentionally missing his prostate and the raven seemed reluctant to put any real suction on his treatment of Naruto's dick.

When Sasuke removed his fingers from Naruto and released from him his mouth the blonde released an aggravated and unsatisfied cry. Kissing his way up Naruto's body Sasuke captured his blonde's lips. "Naruto, hold on to me," Sasuke instructed. Blue, dazed eyes looked up at Sasuke in confusion. When Sasuke made no move to do anything Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. With a smile Sasuke shifted on the bed so that he was resting against the pillows and Naruto was sitting in his lap.

"Wha?" Naruto, startled by the movement clung tighter to his mate.

"Easy," Sasuke soothed as he guided Naruto's hips and aligned himself with his entrance.

"Ahn," Naruto moaned as Sasuke slowly entered his body, careful not to go to fast and hurt him. Once Sasuke was fully sheathed in Naruto's heat he stilled and waited for his mate to adjust. "Nn, Sasuke," Naruto whimpered shifting his hips. The movement caused Sasuke's cock to rub against Naruto's prostate. "Ah! Move, Sasuke please," Naruto begged still shifting his hips to get some friction against his pleasure point.

Sasuke groaned and shifting Naruto slightly started to thrust into his mate. "Naruto," Sasuke called softly. Blue eyes met black. Biting his lips Naruto raised his hips then pushed back down in time with Sasuke's thrusts causing them both to moan. Their lips met and melded as they moved together, rapidly heading towards their end.

"Nn… ahn, Sasuke," Naruto called clinging to his mate. "Sasuke, good… ah Sasuke!" Naruto came crying out into their adjoined mouths.

"Nh, Naruto," Sasuke groaned coming at the same time. Naruto slumped against Sasuke's chest, Sasuke's arms wrapped securely around him. Reluctantly Sasuke shifted out of Naruto's warm heat, though he did not remove him from his lap.

"Sasuke," Naruto's voice was hoarse but still recognizable to his mate's ears.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked kissing Naruto's temple.

"Why did you choose me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke paused before saying, "You captivated me the first time I saw you running around in the market place. Despite being covered in dirt and whatever else you were breathtaking. The way your blue eyes captured the light around you and shined haunted me even when I couldn't see you. I knew I just had to have you."

Naruto blushed as Sasuke spoke. Sure he knew Sasuke had chosen him because of his looks, but that he realized something so miniscule as how his eyes shined in the light Naruto was flattered. "Well I thought you were an arrogant jerk when we first met," Naruto suddenly said. Sasuke flinched at the words; he couldn't deny he had handled their first meeting rather poorly. "But," Naruto shifted so he could look into Sasuke's eyes, "You're also kind and gentle so that's okay."

"Why you," Sasuke growled before rolling over and pinning Naruto beneath him. Naruto giggled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke smiling up at him. "I love you Naruto, my beautiful mate."

"I love you Sasuke, my arrogant mate," Naruto leaned up and their lips met. Naruto's legs came up and wrapped around Sasuke's waist guiding his rehardened length back to his entrance. Moaning as Sasuke reentered him both clung to the other as Sasuke began to thrust into him.

_**BANG!**_

Both demons were startled by the loud explosion coming from the West Wing. "What was that?" Sasuke shouted. He had pulled out of Naruto and taken a defensive position next to him instead.

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama are you two alright?" Jugo called from the other side of the door.

"We're fine," Sasuke called back covering Naruto with a blanket. "What was that explosion?"

"I'm not sure," Jugo said.

"Find out!" Sasuke demanded standing and putting on his pants. Leaning over the bed Sasuke kissed Naruto softly, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said getting out of bed himself and reaching for his own clothes.

Sasuke frowned, "What are you doing?"

Naruto paused in pulling his shirt over his head. "That was probably Itachi-san, I figured you're going to check on him so I'm coming along," Naruto said. Before Sasuke could tell him no Naruto was already at the door and heading down the hallway.

'_He's never going to listen to me, is he?_' Sasuke wondered as he grabbed his shirt and followed after his mate. The two ran down the halls until they came to the West Wing. The sight that greeted them made them pause. The walls were charred, no doubt by fire, and Itachi was presently yelling at Kisame. "What happened?" Sasuke asked looking over to a frightened looking servant.

"I, I'm not sure," she whimpered cowering in the face of such raw power as what was seething from Itachi. "I just brought a snack to the room as ordered and then Itachi-sama…" she drifted off shivering as another blast of energy hit them.

Naruto was even feeling a little unsteady but didn't show it. Instead he called up a wind a cleared out the gathering smoke in the area. The change caught both Itachi and Kisame's attention. "Naruto!" Itachi wailed running over to the blonde and wrapping his arms around him. Naruto, taken back by the rather strange behavior, could do nothing but awkwardly hug the upset submissive back.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked Kisame as the water demon approached them.

Kisame sighed, "It seems that Itachi is upset." Sasuke gave Kisame a, '_No you think?_' look. Scratching his head Kisame explained what had happened, "Itachi said he wanted onigiri with seaweed so I instructed a servant to go to the kitchen and have the night chef make some up. When the servant arrived she handed me the tray then all of a sudden Itachi threw a blast of fire at us."

"Her hand was lingering on yours!" Itachi cried over to Kisame with tears in his eyes.

Everyone's eyes went wide at Itachi's accusation. The servant girl paled and scampered further down the hall. "That isn't true," Kisame said softly moving to take Itachi from Naruto. When the upset fire demon refused to budge Kisame let out a pained sigh. "Itachi, our hands briefly touched, for a second at most. Why would I want to touch a weak servant when I have you?"

Itachi stopped sniffling to look over to Itachi. With wary eyes the pregnant demon said, "You aren't meeting with the servants behind my back?"

Sasuke nearly died laughing at the idea. One of the greatest dominants ever and Itachi thought he was sneaking around behind his back with a lowly servant, the idea was hilarious. "Of course not," Kisame answered opening up his arms for Itachi to come into them. "Come here Itachi."

Itachi paused for a moment before rushing into Kisame's arms and snuggling up against him. Kisame guided his mate back to their room and everyone quickly dispersed. Somehow the door had survived so the couple was able to be alone in their room.

"I guess Itachi is a bit more sensitive than usual," Naruto mumbled as they walked back to their room hand in hand.

"I've never seen my brother act in such a manner before," Sasuke admitted, "It was surprising."

"Well according to Tsunade-baa-chan stuff like this is normal," Naruto said with a smile. He watched as Sasuke paled at his words. "But she also says each pregnancy is different, so who knows maybe it won't happen to me!"

Sasuke looked down at the young blonde with a fond expression, "Yeah, you're right." Pulling Naruto to him he kissed him hungrily, "Now where were we before we got interrupted?"Naruto smiled and broke from Sasuke's arms running towards their bedroom. Sasuke growled and gave chased.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Yahiko gritted his teeth as he flexed his arm. The damage caused by Sasuke's lightning was extensive and would take a great amount of time to heal. It wasn't the flesh that was the problem, it was the nerve damage that was the worse. Every time he tried to move his body was wracked with pain. His muscles screaming in agony and sometimes the wrong part of his body would move.

"Curse you Dark Prince," Yahiko whispered into the darkness of his room. "How dare you do this to me?"

"Yahiko," the door to his room opened and a man with dull grey hair and squinted eyes stepped in, "What happened to you?"

"The Dark Prince," Yahiko hissed. "That information you gave me wasn't completely accurate!"

The older demon crossed the room and sat in a chair beside the bed Yahiko was seated on. "I wasn't aware of Naruto traveling with Sasuke. That was apparently decided right before they departed," he admitted.

"Did you know that my Naruto had mated him?" Yahiko demanded with a snarl. The older demon said nothing. "Yashiro did you or did you not know that my Naruto had mated your prince?"

"I was unaware of the fact until recently," Yashiro(1) sighed.

"Doesn't matter," Yahiko smiled, "I'll still get him." Yashiro looked at the water demon before him with worried eyes. Saying nothing he placed a small envelope on the stand beside the bed before standing and leaving. Yahiko watched him go before reaching for the envelope and opening it up. His smile turned cruel as he looked at the map of the Royal Palace.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Yashiro is one of the three Uchiha members that came to question Itachi about the disappearance of his best friend Shisui and his absence at the clan meeting. **

**Well we know who the traitor is! **

**Voice: What are you planning now?**

**Me: *evil smile* Not telling!**

**Voice: I hate you!**

**Me: Don't care!**

**Voice: Grrrr Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Well this chapter shall cover the long awaited Ball. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far, and thank you all for being so patient with me.**

**WARNING: The end of this chapter may upset a few of you :WARNING**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 17: Autumn Festival_

Wrapped tightly in his mates arms, nestled against his solid chest this is how Naruto was now greeting the mornings, and he honestly couldn't be happier about it. Sighing, he cuddled closer to Sasuke, breathing in his scent. Naruto was quickly coming to love these moments. The sun barely in the sky, when it was just him and Sasuke wrapped closely together. He didn't know about other mated pairs but he did know that for him being in Sasuke's arms was the time he felt the safest and the happiest.

Suddenly the arms around his waist tightened and he felt a shifting in Sasuke's breathing. "Mm, morning," Sasuke mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. Dazed onyx looked down to amused sapphire. A frown graced Sasuke's features, "What's so amusing?"

"Nothing," Naruto answered leaning up and kissing Sasuke softly. "Good morning."

"Mm," Sasuke's frown turned into a devilish smirk. "Not enough." Rolling over until he was on top of his blonde Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in a dominating kiss. His tongue instantly delved into the wind demon's mouth, searching and probing all the right places. Naruto's arms came up and wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Nn, Sasuke," Naruto whimpered at the feeling of Sasuke's arousal rubbing his inner thigh.

"Naruto, please," Sasuke husked. His sleep dazed eyes were now filled with want and desire. Naruto shivered under the intense look. Smiling he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and thrust his own hips up, grinding their erections together. Sasuke's hand instantly went to Naruto's entrance, his fingers delving in. Naruto was still rather loose from the other night so Sasuke didn't have to prepare him much. Pulling his fingers out he aligned himself and thrust inside the awaiting hole.

"Sasuke… ahn," Naruto gasped as he clung to his dominate. Sasuke stilled his movements for a moment before pulling out to the tip then thrusting back in. Naruto arched off the bed, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Naruto," Sasuke called. Naruto's eyes fluttered open to look up at him. Smiling Sasuke leaned down and reclaimed Naruto's lips with his own. His tongue thrust into his submissive's warm cavern over and over as his cock thrust into him.

"Sasuke, oh Sasuke," Naruto called, his release getting closer and closer. "Sasuke, nnhn – Sasuke!" he came, his cries swallowed by Sasuke as he continued to thrust into him.

Sasuke didn't last much longer, as soon as Naruto's body went limp he buried himself to the hilt and spilt his essence deep inside his mate. His arms shook, and he barely avoided collapsing on top of Naruto. Pulling the blonde to him, he held him securely as they both came down from their orgasm. Running his fingers through silken gold strands Sasuke observed Naruto's satisfied and content expression. The small wind demon was purring softly and cuddling close to him, much like a cat while receiving attention.

Still the moment could only last so long and when a knock at the door resounded in the room Sasuke knew he had to greet the rest of the world soon. "Who is it?" Sasuke called out as he pulled the blankets up to cover Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama," Suigetsu's voice came through the door, "The queen is waiting for the both of you for breakfast."

Sasuke sighed, "I understand. Inform Mother we will be their shortly."

"Yes Sasuke-sama," Suigetsu answered before scampering down the hallway.

"Naruto," Sasuke roused Naruto from his light rest, "Come on Naruto we must go to breakfast."

"Mm, okay," Naruto mumbled as he slowly rose from the warmth of the blankets and Sasuke's arms. Suddenly his eyes shot wide and he jumped from the bed. "I completely forgot! I'm supposed to help Mikoto-sama with preparations this morning." Naruto rushed to the wardrobe and found the outfit Sakura had prepared for him last night. Black pants and a red jacket, it wasn't anything extravagant but it was formal for the morning's festivities.

Sasuke watched with amusement as Naruto quickly washed his face and wiped his body down before getting dressed. "What are you and Mother doing?" Sasuke asked slipping his boots on.

Naruto paused in pulling the jacket over a white under shirt. "We're greeting guests, handling last minute arrangements, and… um I think she said something about a luncheon for the submissives," he answered after a moment's thought.

A frowned returned to Sasuke's face. "Aren't those Itachi's duties?" he asked.

"I guess," Naruto shrugged brushing out his hair, "But due to his present state Mikoto-sama thought it best if I do it. Don't want him blowing up the guests, right?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder to Sasuke and smiling.

"I guess," Sasuke answered. Finished getting dressed he walked over to Naruto and hugged him from behind. "Don't over exert yourself," he warned.

"I promise," Naruto answered. "Now let's go!" Sasuke released a pained sigh before allowing himself to be led out of their room and down to the dining hall.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Now Naruto wasn't naïve enough to think that a royal ball would be any small feat, but what he was presently undergoing was just plain insane! He had spent no less than two hours greeting every guest as they arrived, then he spent another hour ordering staff around in the kitchen, and now he was once again socializing with lords and ladies. Silently Naruto sent up a thank you to his mother for drilling etiquette into him, without it he would be at a complete loss.

The location the luncheon was being held at was one of the many gardens within the grounds of the Royal Palace. The particular garden chosen for the event was the _'White Garden'_. This garden had only white flowers and sculptures within it. The flowers were a wide variety, and honestly Naruto couldn't really tell too many apart. He could clearly make out shining orchids, diamond petal roses, and snow snapdragons but that was about it. Tall weeping willows with white leaves stood at each corner of the garden and two fountains of wind spirits were the center pieces. This was actually the very garden Naruto and Sasuke had visited his first day in the Royal Palace.

"Mikoto-sama," a woman wearing a gaudy gold dress exclaimed as she approached them. She was a rather large woman, and her brown hair was done up in an intricately designed bun. Naruto wondered how many hair dressers were on her staff.

"Madam Shijimi," Mikoto smiled warmly as the woman reached them. They clasped hands in a friendly manner. "Naruto, this is Madam Shijimi, her mate is the lord of the Blaze Fiefdom (1). Madam this is Uzumaki Naruto, son and heir of Lord Minato and mate to my Sasuke."

"Hello," Naruto gave a half bow, as he was instructed by Mikoto to do earlier. As the second prince's mate he was no longer required to give a full bow to anyone other than the Itachi, Kisame, Fugaku, and herself should any of them actually require Naruto to bow to them. Returning to a standing position Naruto put on his diplomatic smile, small but friendly, and said, "My father speaks of your husband in high praise, though I'm sorry to say I've never had the change to meet him myself."

Madam Shijimi blushed and instantly started to ramble. "Oh no dear, do not worry about it. It is entirely our fault for not being able to visit the Lands of Fire more often. I must get him to make a visit to your parents."

"That would be wonderful," Naruto responded.

The woman moved on and Mikoto leaned over to whisper in Naruto's ear, "Minato-san isn't going to be pleased with such a visit is he?"

Naruto's smile turned conspiring, "Perhaps not, but after all the meddling he's done I think he deserves a bit of a headache."

"Naruto!" the sound of Sasuke calling him brought a real smile to Naruto's face as he spun around and wrapped his arms around his mate. Sasuke sighed and returned the embrace, holding Naruto close and inhaling his scent to reassure himself that he was fine. Pulling away slightly he observed Naruto's expression for a moment. "You haven't eaten yet have you?"

"Um, no not yet," Naruto admitted.

"I told you not to push yourself!" Sasuke growled.

"Calm down Sasuke," Mikoto interjected. "Why don't you just take Naruto over to the buffet table, this is a luncheon after all."

Sasuke frowned over to his mother, displeased that he had to be reminded of that small fact. "Then if you'll excuse us," he said taking Naruto's hand and leading him towards the table indicated.

"Sasuke, this event is for submissives, what are you doing here?" Naruto demanded as they reached the table. Sure he was glad to see his mate, but the fact that several unmated subissives were present didn't sit well with Naruto. Many of them still wanted Sasuke for themselves.

"I was worried you wouldn't be taking my advice and would be pushing yourself," Sasuke answered, "And it seems I was right to worry."

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked coming up to them.

Naruto laughed and Sasuke sighed. Gaara looked between the two in confusion as to the response to his question. "He's just worried about me," Naruto answered for Sasuke. "But I'm eating now so he's going to go."

"I am?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto in puzzlement.

"Yes you are," Naruto stated. "This is for submissives, so please don't linger here for too long."

"Alright," Sasuke sighed. Leaning down he kissed Naruto softly before heading for the exit of the garden.

Naruto couldn't help but follow him with his eyes as he left. It was amazing how being mated and realizing his feelings for his dominate had changed his attitude towards him. Being away from Sasuke was more painful now that being near him. Still the duty of a submissive of the royal house called. After finishing with his food he gave Gaara a pleading look.

"Need some assistance?" Gaara asked.

"It would be appreciated," Naruto answered.

The two best friends smiled and returned to mingling with the other submissives. There were many people that Mikoto wanted Naruto to meet, mainly the mates of prominent lords. The luncheon passed with little hardship, other than Naruto and Gaara were exceedingly bored and kept feeling that unmated submissives were glaring at them. The one time they had bothered to turn around and check they caught a group of courtesans doing just that, but as soon as they realized they had been caught they quickly turned around. It was a little appalling to see the ones passed up acting in such an unseemly way.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Naruto was back in his and Sasuke's room, but not for the rest he was in desperate need of. Discarding his black pants and red jacket Naruto studied the outfit before him. White with gold embroidery, it was in direct contrast to Sasuke's which was black with silver embroidery. The buttons on the jackets matched the embroidery. Naruto had to admit the clothing was stunning. Made from the finest of cottons and silk the outfit was fit for a prince.

"Mikoto-sama is showing us off isn't she?" Naruto asked slipping the pants on.

"She is," Sasuke admitted as he buttoned up his own jacket over a silk black shirt. "Are you unhappy about it?"

"Not particularly," Naruto answered as he moved to put on the matching white soft leather boots. "I guess she has a right, besides if Mother was here she would do the same thing."

"Aren't they attending?" Sasuke asked moving over to Naruto and helping him with his jacket.

After buttoning the jacket up Naruto turned and smiled up at Sasuke. "I'm not sure, Mikoto-sama didn't mention it," he said. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's middle Naruto hugged him. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around his little mate. They had spent nearly the entire day apart, so this small amount of time alone was nice no matter how brief it might be.

"Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama they are ready to announce you," Sakura announced as she knocked on the door.

"Thank you Sakura," Naruto called back.

Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto deeply, reluctant to release him from his arms. "Are you ready for this?"

"Honestly, probably not," Naruto answered, "But standing here isn't going to change anything so let's go." Sasuke nodded and the two left their room hand in hand.

Walking through the castle passageways they came to the entrance for the ballroom. There waiting for them were Itachi and Kisame, and Neji and Gaara. Fugaku and Mikoto were already within the room attending to their guests. Naruto smiled over to Gaara, who was dressed in a beautiful light blue outfit with white embroidery. Neji was wearing an outfit very similar to Sasuke, but instead of silver embroidery his was the same light blue as Gaara's outfit. Itachi was wearing black pants with a red jacket and Kisame was wearing straight black.

The three mated pairs all acknowledged each other before moving to the doors. The doorman pulled doors open and announced, "Lord Hyuga Neji and his mate Lord Sabaku Gaara." The ballroom fell silent as the two gracefully descended the stairs hand in hand.

When they reached the base of the stairs they waited for the next set to be announced. Kisame and Itachi went next. The announcement rang out as they approached, "His royal highness the crown prince Uchiha Itachi and Lord Hoshigaki Kisame." Kisame and Itachi descended the stairs with all the grace and elegance of the royal pair they are. Many were stunned to see the slight swelling of Itachi's stomach, but all were ready to give their congratulations as soon as they reached the base of the stairs.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Sasuke asked one more time.

"Are you kidding? I'm freaking out," Naruto admitted. "I never expected to make my debut at court as the second prince's mate!"

Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto close to him. Capturing him in a quick kiss he whispered, "You're more than my mate; you're the one who stole my heart."

A deep red blush stole across Naruto's face before he fought it down. "Sweet talker," he mumbled as they moved to the doors.

Naruto took a deep breath, his eyes closing as the doors opened and the announcement rang out. "His royal highness the second prince Uchiha Sasuke and his mate Lord Uzumaki Naruto." Everyone eye was turned to the balcony as they walked out and Naruto opened his eyes. Many people were stunned by the radiating beauty and power coming from Naruto. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the flame light of the chandeliers, his golden hair took on a life of its own shimmering softly, and his aura was strong and unbending even beside his mate.

Whispers arose as the two descended down the stairs and to the rest of the guests. The contrast and balance between the Dark Prince and his mate, the elusive heir of the Lands of Fire, was flooring. Sure Neji and Gaara had made an impact but anyone who could stand beside the second prince with such confidence was someone to be admired.

Naruto was too busy taking in the changes to the ballroom to care about the reactions of the others in the room. What seemed like just a big, open, dark room was now bright, airy, and warm. Twelve crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling casting bright light throughout the room. A small orchestra was playing soft classical music in one corner. Every window was open letting in the soft light from Hell's dark moon and the thousands of stars that shimmered in the sky. Flowers sat at the top of high pedestals giving the room a soft floral scent. Along two walls chairs and sofas were placed so that people could sit and rest, while at the front of the room, opposite the stairs, sat high backed thrones for the king, queen, their sons and their mates. The entire scene was breathtaking. Nothing Naruto had been to before could compare to the majesty before him now.

"The worst is over," Sasuke whispered to him once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Naruto smiled over to his mate, not realizing the affect he was having on the others around them. "Thank you Sasuke," he whispered back.

As soon as they met up with the others the music started back up and it seemed like a switch was flipped. People crowded near them congratulating them on their mating, asking when the mating ceremonies would be held, congratulating Itachi and Kisame on the pregnancy, and just asking questions in general. Naruto, remembering his place, smiled and answered question when they were directed at him but for the most part he allowed Sasuke to answer them.

"Naruto," blue eyes darted to the right at the sound of the familiar voice. Landing on violet eyes Naruto smiled as his mother approached him, many lords and ladies parting for her and Minato as they walked through the crowd. "Congratulations my son," Kushina said wrapping her only child in a tight hug.

"Thank you Mother," Naruto responded, accepting his mother's touch for the first time in years without resentment.

Pulling away Kushina went over to Sasuke and curtsied to him. "Congratulations Sasuke-sama, please take good care of my son," she said.

"Of course," Sasuke answered with a half bow of his own.

Minato stood in front of Naruto with a strange expression. Father and son stared at each other, both unsure of how to proceed. "I'm sorry Naruto," Minato finally said, "And congratulations."

Naruto smiled and hugged his father, shocking him. "Thank you Father," Naruto whispered in Minato's ear. The older wind demon smiled and hugged his son back. Sasuke watched the exchange with a small smile of his own. He was pleased that Naruto was trying to reopen himself to his parents.

Pulling away Naruto and Minato smiled at each other before Minato turned to Sasuke. "Congratulations and please take care of my son," Minato said holding out his hand.

Sasuke gripped the lord's hand tightly, "I promise and thank you."

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Sasuke had spent a great amount of time introducing Naruto to different people, but he had made a point of dancing with Naruto at any point he could. When a song that Naruto seemed to take an interest in came on Sasuke would pull him onto the dance floor, or when Naruto seemed like he was getting tired of talking with dignitaries. After all this wasn't just Naruto's coming out as Sasuke's mate, it was also his debut as Minato's heir, many people wanted to speak with him.

Just as the ball was reaching its halfway point the doors burst open and a distressed servant came rushing over to Sasuke and Naruto on the dance floor. In her hands was a medium sized box. "Naruto-sama I, I don't know what happened. It was sitting in front of your bedroom," the servant was panicked.

"Calm down, what's wrong?" Naruto asked setting a soothing hand on her shoulder. Instead of answering she handed the box over to Naruto. Taking it in his hands Naruto opened the lid, his eyes widening and heart stopping at the contents. Lying inside the box was a dead kitsune. "What?" a slow breeze started to blow around Naruto as he looked down at the small animal. "No, please no," tears slid down Naruto's eyes as he read the small card sitting next to the fox:

_Congratulations, my Naruto  
>Love Yahiko<em>

"Yahiko," Naruto snarled. The wind was now blowing hard enough to rustle his hair and clothes. Everyone had started to step away from the wind demon. His eyes had switched from white and blue to black and red. Suddenly the wind grew violent. "Where is he?" he growled.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(1)Madam Shijimi is actually the wife of the daimyo of the Land of Fire in the original work (the owner of the cat Tora), but I already have Minato ruling the Lands of Fire here so I just gave him a new post.**

**Flowers: All of these flowers are made up, well kind of. There are obvious such things as orchids, snap dragons, and roses but not these specific types. And yes, the weeping willows are white in that scene, but not in really life.**

**Voice: What the fuck? You killed Kurama! You killed him! How could you?**

**Me: Hey, easy calm down. How about you wait until the next chapter before you accuse me of doing anything!**

**Voice: You had better have a good reason for doing this. While I wring information from aliendroid please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Hello! Some of you may know, though most of you don't, that the day my computer got fixed I was hospitalized. I underwent two surgeries and have been steadily recovering since. Due to this unplanned interruption of my life updates have been slow. **

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 18: Unequaled Furry_

A door burst open causing Yahiko to look up suddenly. There standing in his door dripping wet was Yashiro. "I delivered the box," he said as he walked into the room and sat down in a chair besides a fire crackling steadily in the hearth. "Lord Naruto wasn't too happy with your gift though."

"No, he wouldn't be," Yahiko smiled as he looked down at a framed picture of a young Naruto and him. "Ever since his father, Lord Minato, forced us apart my Naruto has steadily drifted away from me. I thought that by taking him from his parents I could regain what was leaving me but it seems my thinking was flawed. Now my beloved as been enchanted and encaged by a creature of such filth that he will never be clean again!" Yahiko cursed throwing the picture the floor. The glass shattered, shards flying around the room.

Yashiro watched on in fear as crazed and obsessed eyes turned to him. "Yahiko?" he asked warily as the orange haired water demon advanced on him. "Yahiko, what's wrong?"

"You've all taken him from me," Yahiko whispered as he reached out and wrapped his hands around Yashiro's throat. "It's all their fault. You've all corrupted and defiled my beautiful Naru-chan."

"Ya-hi-ko," Yashiro gasped as he clawed at the hands slowly strangling the life from him.

Yahiko wasn't listening. His eyes were glazed over and he could no longer see the world as it was. Reality was lost to him. In his grieve over losing Naruto he had lost his mind. "I'll kill you all and Naru-chan. I can't let him live such a filthy life. I'll kill him and return him to the pure beauty he was before his father took him from me!" Yahiko laughed as Yashiro's body went slack and his neck snapped from the pressure of Yahiko's grip.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

"Where is he?" Naruto demanded still clutching the box to him as the air around him grew steadily more violent with his increasingly uncontrollable emotions. Many of the guests had fled the ballroom, only a few remained hoping to calm the distraught wind demon.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out to the blonde. He was the only one still standing beside Naruto. Reaching out he wrapped the smaller demon in his arms, hoping to ground him even just a little. "Breath Naruto," Sasuke instructed as he whispered into Naruto's ear. "Are you sure that it's Kurama?"

Glowing red and black eyes turned on the prince only to be met with calm black. As their gazes held Naruto's eyes slowly reverted to their natural blue, but the winds in the room remained ever chaotic. Turning his gaze back to the box Naruto took in the small creature lying motionless inside it. Reaching in he stroked the fur, the action causing a patch of black to be visible. Naruto's eyes widened as he gently moved a paw that was hidden from his view into sight, it was black. "It's not Kurama," Naruto whispered tears slowly slipping from his eyes. "It's not Kurama!"

The winds died down until only a gentle breeze ruffled against Naruto. In the moment when everything calmed a red streak zipped through the remaining guests and jumped onto Naruto's shoulders. Two pairs of eyes looked over to the completely red kitsune now looking down into the box with sorrow filled eyes. Kurama tilted his head to the side before yipping softly, as if saying a silent goodbye to his passed kin.

"How did this get here?" Sasuke asked over to the servant who had delivered the package.

She had been unable to flee during the confusion, Gaara being responsible for stopping her retreat knowing they would need answers once Naruto had calmed down. The terrified woman flinched as Sasuke's hard eyes landed on her. "I'm unsure your highness," she managed to say. "As I was going to deliver fresh flowers to your chambers I found the box sitting beside your door marked for Naruto-sama."

"Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted.

"I already have someone looking into it," Kakashi said walking over to them.

"Naruto-sama, I'll take that," Sakura said walking over to her lord. Sensing the spike in Naruto's power Sakura and Sai had rushed to the ballroom, only to find their lord surrounded by a torrent of wind and gripping the box. Kurama had actually followed them to the ballroom, and rushed over to Naruto upon entry.

Naruto didn't make a move to hand the box over to the attendant. Sasuke sighed and guided Naruto's movements until his arms were outstretched toward Sakura. "Naruto give her the box," he instructed softly. With obvious reluctance Naruto relinquished his hold on the parcel and Sakura quickly replaced the lid.

Blue eyes followed Sakura as she hurried from the ballroom to do whatever she was going to do with the box and its unfortunate contents. Absently Naruto reached up and scratched Kurama behind his ear. The small fox returned the gesture by nuzzling his head beneath Naruto's chin.

"Sasuke it's best if you get Naruto upstairs for now," Gaara suggested. "Leave the investigation on how the box got inside to Kakashi."

Sasuke paused before nodding and wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist. "Come on Naruto," he said as he led the blonde and the fox out of the room. They walked up the stairs and through the bustling halls of the castle. Servants and slaves quickly cleared the way as they passed, all bowing their heads.

When they reached their room Sasuke opened the door and led Naruto to their bed. Releasing the blonde Sasuke went back to the door and latched it. Turning around he found Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed, Kurama held tightly in his arms. "He dared to threaten you," Naruto was whispering to the small fox. "I'll kill him. I refuse to let him live any longer!"

Black eyes narrowed as the small demon's anger returned. Crossing the distance Sasuke kneeled in front of Naruto. Reaching up Sasuke grasped Naruto's face with both hands. Forcing him to meet his gaze Sasuke kissed him softly. "I promise Naruto he won't get away with this," Sasuke whispered as he kissed each of Naruto's eyes, temples, and then placed a second kiss to his lips. "I'll present you his head, my beloved mate."

"I want his heart on a plate," Naruto growled, "His head isn't good enough. I won't to crush the thing he claims is filled with me."

Pale lips turned up at the corners with the blonde's declaration. "Of course," Sasuke whispered. "Now rest, you must be tired." Naruto nodded and Sasuke helped him out of his clothes. As Naruto laid back against the pillows, Kurama curled up beside him, Sasuke sat beside him running his fingers through his hair. He remained like that until Naruto's breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Slipping from the bed Sasuke walked to his study. Going over to the windows he looked out over the city below. The events of the evening played out in Sasuke's mind, followed by every passed event brought upon by Yahiko. Black eyes turned to crimson and the skies darkened. Lightning flashed above the city striking at the tallest towers of the castle.

As lightning split the skies citizens cowered in fear both inside the castle and down in the city. Strike after strike the skies were unleashing the furry reflected within their master. "You're going to destroy all of the Royal City at this rate," Neji said as he entered Sasuke's study. "Or is that your plan? Thinking that if you burn the city to the ground you'll somehow get him as well?"

Glowing red eyes turned from the view of the city and turbulent skies to his friend who stood before him, calm and cool just like the ice he commands. "Are you saying I shouldn't be offended by this act against my mate?" Sasuke growled.

Neji's eyes flashed to pure white for but a moment, the room dropping in temperature in a flash. "Never," he smirked, "I merely think that destroying your brother's future citizens would be a shame."

Sasuke's eyes widened and reverted to black. The skies calmed and the lightning ceased. Rubbing the bridge of his nose Sasuke moved to his chair and sat down. "Forgive my display," he apologized. "I guess I'm more affected about this then even my mate."

"It's only natural," Neji said taking a seat in one of the chairs situated in front of Sasuke's desk. "After all someone not only managed to get inside the castle, but to your private quarters. Though I'm shocked that you left Naruto alone, why?"

"I can get to him at any time from here," Sasuke reasoned. "He needs to rest so I decided to come here to think." Sasuke looked over to his lifelong friend, "Where is Gaara?"

"With Naruto," Neji answered with a smirk. Now Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Do not fret. Gaara was worried about him so he went to see him. I did not go inside." With Neji's words Sasuke relaxed. "You know why those two are so close, don't you."

"Yes I do," Sasuke answered. "Gaara was the one to take Naruto from Yahiko's clutches when he was kidnapped as a child."

"Yes," Neji said, "Apparently Gaara was the only one who noticed the miniscule traces of power floating on the wind, and without saying anything he went in search of the source. It seems that our mates have been deeply connected to one another since." Neji suddenly let out a bitter laugh, "It's almost enough to make one jealous."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded. "I've been jealous of their bond since day one. The thought that someone can be so close to Naruto digs into me until I can't breathe." Neji's eyes widened as a look akin to madness entered Sasuke's eyes. "But Naruto has chosen me above all else and says he loves me," Now a peace over took Sasuke's features, "So there is nothing I need to fear from others. I'm closets to him."

"I guess you're right," Neji responded. "It wouldn't do to be suspicious of such things now. Not when we've finally gained what we've so strongly desired."

"Of course," Sasuke smirked.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Naruto awoke with a start at the sound of the door opening. Frightened blue eyes turned to the door and landed on concerned jade. "Gaara?" Naruto called uncertainly.

"How are you?" Gaara asked as he crossed the distance to Naruto and sat beside him on the bed. As Naruto slipped his robe on Kurama looked up and yipped when he noticed Shukaku sitting on the floor beside Gaara's feet. Jumping off the bed the two animals nudged each other's noses before going over to the fire and curling up together. "It seems they're over tonight's events," Gaara laughed.

"If only I could forget them so quickly," Naruto whispered as he gazed over to his pet. The image of the dead kitsune lying alone in that box flashed in his mind. "I thought," Naruto looked down at his hands, his words drawing Gaara's attention, "I thought he had killed him. I thought this is finally it, he's going to take everything I love from me."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. Reaching out he drew Naruto into his arms and held him close. "He doesn't have the ability to do that," Gaara whispered. "Even if he tried he would fail. Remember Yahiko is far weaker than he lets on."

"He can still try," Naruto reasoned. "He already made a feint at Kurama, which means the one he'll try for next will be," terrified blue met hard green. "Don't leave Neji's side for an instant! I can't lose you. Not you, never you. Please Gaara, don't leave Neji's side! Don't let him get you."

"Naruto," Gaara's arms tightened as Naruto's tears spilled forth for the second time that night. Holding his friend closer Gaara whispered softly, "I promise Yahiko will never lay so much as a finger on me."

"No he won't," Neji said as he entered the room along with Sasuke. "Gaara, it's time to turn in. Leave the rest to Sasuke."

"Understood," Gaara responded. Smiling down at Naruto he said, "See you tomorrow Naruto. Good night."

"Night," Naruto returned. Gaara released Naruto and walked over to his mate, who quickly wrapped his arms around him and led him from the room with Shukaku in tow. "Where did you go?" Naruto asked as the door closed and he and Sasuke were alone.

"To my study to think," Sasuke answered as he stripped out of his jacket and went over to sit on the sofa. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Sasuke," Naruto called softly, "Why are you over there?"

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm still rather uneasy, please just give me a moment to collect myself and then I'll come to bed," Sasuke answered with a smile.

Naruto's eyes widened before softening. Removing the covers Naruto stood from the bed and made his way to Sasuke's side. Lying down on the sofa, his head in Sasuke's lap, Naruto released a soft purr. "Even if you are uneasy, I'm most content when I'm by your side. My mate." Sasuke closed his eyes, his turmoil of emotions calming almost instantly with Naruto's words. Resting his hand on Naruto's head he threaded his fingers through the soft blonde tresses. Nothing was said as they remained like that for an untold amount of time, just Naruto purring softly as Sasuke listened contently. A simple yet relaxing moment, one that would baffle any who saw it.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

"Care to repeat that?" Kakashi drawled as a page fidgeted in front of him. The young earth demon had arrived with a message for the knight.

The boy gulped trying to swallow around the sudden lump in his throat. He had heard many stories about the Dark Prince's right hand man but this was his first time ever seeing him from so close. "I said that the guards at the outer gate have spotted something and would like you to take a look," the boy repeated.

"No, what you said after that," Kakashi explained waving his hand dismissing the boy's words.

"It seems a corpse on a horse is standing on the other side of the wall," the boy quickly added.

"I see," Kakashi sighed as he stood and moved towards the door. "Then would you please inform my mate that I will be late tonight?" Without waiting for the page's answer Kakashi walked outside and headed for the outer wall. Glancing up at the sky he smirked behind his mask, _'It seems he has finally calmed down.' _

"Kakashi-san!" a guard called as Kakashi reached the outer gate. "We didn't know what to do so we pulled the horse to the gate but didn't permit it to come in."

"Good," Kakashi said. Using a small door to the side of the main gate Kakashi walked over to the horse and took in the body lying across its back, face down. Dull grey hair was the most notable thing about the man; still Kakashi knew who he was. "It seems we've found our spy," Kakashi sighed. "Isn't that right Uchiha Yashiro?" he asked as he removed a note that had been nailed to the corpse's back.

_I'm returning this to you. Thank you for lending it to me. Now it is your  
>turn to return what you have taken from me. I'll come for it soon.<br>Yahiko_

"Sasuke-sama isn't going to like this," Kakashi whispered as he read the note.

"Kakashi-san, what should we do with this body?" the guard asked.

"Have it thoroughly examined," Kakashi ordered. "Report to me the moment it is finished."

"Yes sir!"

Turning away from the corpse and horse Kakashi returned to the outer courtyard and made his way to the inner courtyard and the castle. He had to report the situation to Sasuke immediately. He dreaded reporting such a turn in events to the already upset lightning demon, especially considering the display earlier, but he knew the sooner the better. If such news was withheld it would only serve to anger the second prince more.

Reaching the door to Sasuke and Naruto's bedroom Kakashi took a deep breath before knocking. "Who is it?" Sasuke's voice demanded.

"Sasuke-sama, I have something important that you'll want to know," Kakashi answered.

There was a paused then Sasuke said, "One moment." Kakashi waited patiently for the door to open. When it did Sasuke step out and closed the door behind him. "What is it Kakashi?"

"This," Kakashi held out the note. "It was attached to the body of Uchiha Yashiro," Kakashi explained as Sasuke began to read the piece of paper.

"What?" Sasuke growled as he looked up at the one revealed eye of his bodyguard. "Are you saying the traitor was a relative of my own family?"

"According to this note, yes," Kakashi reasoned. "What do you want to do my lord?"

Sasuke growled low in his throat. Things were getting out of hand. The thought that a member of the royal family was responsible for the treachery hadn't entered Sasuke's mind. This made things far more complicated. It meant the castle was no longer safe for Naruto. "Inform my brother about this, and my brother only," Sasuke instructed.

"Yes Sasuke-sama," Kakashi bowed before turning and heading down the hallway.

Sasuke sighed before returning to the room. Walking across the room he slipped out of his robe and slid back under the blankets. Instantly a slumbering Naruto nuzzled closer to him. Sasuke wrapped his arms securely around his mate. '_We'll have to leave the castle tomorrow,_' Sasuke decided as he watched Naruto sleep. '_I won't let him touch Naruto again. He's mine_.'

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well I'm terribly sorry for how late this chapter is, but I hope you are all enjoying it so far! Things are starting to really move now.**

**Voice: I wonder who Yahiko will go after next!**

**Me: Now that is a secret.**

**Voice: No fair steeling lines from Xelos! **

**Me: Bleh!**

**Voice: Hmph! Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Okay I know this is late but I've been busy! We all know about the "purge" that has been hitting some of our beloved stories. Due to this I have made a decision, should any of my stories be taken down that story will immediately put posted on my livejournal account (at least within 48 hours). Until such a situation occurs all of my stories will remain posted here.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 19: Under the Cover of Moonlight_

Naruto sat at the table in the dining hall, his usual cheerful energy nowhere in sight. After last night's events he just could bring himself to smile. Kurama was curled up in his lap. He had been refusing to leave his master's side. As Naruto nibbled on his food he continually ran his hand through the fox's fur. The image of that small fox was still vivid in his mind and he constantly needed to reassure himself that it wasn't Kurama.

"Sasuke," Mikoto whispered over to her son, "Are you sure Naruto is going to be alright?"

Sasuke looked over to the blonde. Honestly he wasn't sure whether or not Naruto was going to be pulling himself out of this anytime soon. Still he couldn't have the others suspicious about what was going on. "Of course Mother," he answered with a smile.

Mikoto scrutinized Sasuke's expression before smiling herself and returning to her own breakfast. Sasuke released a soft sigh. If everything went right then Naruto and he would soon be far away from anyone who could pose a threat to them.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Itachi sighed as Kisame massaged his swollen stomach. Sasuke and Naruto sat across from them in their room. They were waiting for Neji and Gaara to show up. What Sasuke had to discuss with them was to be kept between the six of them and no one else, for now. Sasuke just couldn't trust anyone else. He knew this was unfair to his and Naruto's parents but he couldn't take the chance of another leak. Naruto's safety had to come first.

"Sorry we're late," Neji said as they entered the room and sat down on the remaining sofa. "It was troublesome getting rid of my uncle."

"That's alright," Kisame responded, "We understand. Now Sasuke, what is it you needed to tell us?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and took Naruto's hand in his. "Tonight Naruto and I are leaving, alone," he announced.

"What?" Gaara and Itachi shouted.

"I see," Neji sighed.

"I expected as much, especially after Kakashi showed up here last night," Kisame said.

"Why?" Gaara demanded.

"Because it's the best way to keep Naruto safe," Sasuke reasoned. "We're telling you four because we need someone to know. Gaara, you and Naruto can communicate over long distances using the wind. We'll keep I contact using that method."

"If not done right any other wind demon can pick up the message," Gaara frowned. "Both my father, sister, and Naruto's father can read the wind."

"If I use only minuscule traces you should be the only able to read it, right?" Naruto asked.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "You mean like what you did when he had you?"

Naruto flinched, not liking the reminder of that time. "Yes," he answered anyways. "It's the only option we have."

"Are you planning to tell your attendants?" Itachi asked.

"No," Sasuke answered. "The less people who know the better."

"Where are you going?" Neji asked.

"The hunting lodge in the Hills of Night," Sasuke answered.

Itachi's eyes widened. "You must be joking! Sasuke that area isn't meant for a hideout."

"Calm down Itachi," Kisame soothed. Turning his stern eyes to Sasuke Kisame added, "He's right though. Those hills aren't meant to be lived in. The hunting lodge is only meant to be used as a layover during the trapping season. It's too dangerous to remain at for long periods of time."

Naruto was the one to smirk and said, "Oh, if you are referring to the beasts and renegades that call those hills home I think Sasuke and I can handle them. You forget the purpose of the Lords of the Outer Lands is to protect against the renegades."

"I haven't forgotten about that," Itachi snapped. "But the Hills of Night are dangerous! Even for someone as strong as you two."

"We don't have any other options!" Sasuke snapped back. "Would you rather we wait around for that bastard to make another move? I will not have my mate upset over this cretin any longer."

The two brothers glared over to each other, neither willing to back down. Kisame and Naruto looked between the two princes both worried about a fight breaking out. Gaara and Neji remained silent as the two brothers had their mental war. Both of them understood where Sasuke was coming from, and they saw Itachi's point. "Fine," Itachi finally said surprising everyone. "But I want daily updates you hear me?"

"Thank you brother," Sasuke agreed. "Well then Naruto let's get ready."

"Okay," Naruto said and the two stood. Bowing to Itachi and Kisame they left the room.

The others watched them go and when they had left Itachi sighed. "Gaara I know it will be hard on you, but please keep me informed."

"Of course," Gaara answered.

"Now please leave, I need to take a nap," Itachi instructed. "Carry me to bed," he pouted to Kisame.

The water demon smiled and picked Itachi up as Gaara and Neji left the room. The two walked through the halls heading in the direction of Naruto and Sasuke's quarters. Reaching the door they knocked and waited for an answer.

"What Neji?" Sasuke called from inside.

"Can we come in?" Neji asked.

"Go ahead," Sasuke answered.

Neji opened the door and the two walked inside. Naruto and Sasuke both had a travel bag open and were putting their more durable clothes inside. Gaara's eyes narrowed on the small bag. Despite his agreeing with the situation he still hated the idea. Breaking away from Neji's side he went over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked, surprise clear in his voice.

"Please be safe," Gaara pleaded.

Naruto's eyes softened and he returned Gaara's embrace. "I promise, and if anything happens you'll be the first to know," Naruto promised.

"Likewise," Gaara returned.

Neji and Sasuke exchanged glances before leaving the room and going to Sasuke's study to give the two friends a moment together. "Keep Gaara safe," Sasuke said as he poured each of them a drink.

"You don't need to worry about that," Neji said as he took his glass.

"Yes I do," Sasuke responded. "If anything were to happen to that little redhead of yours Naruto would be crushed."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Nothing is going to touch him. Not that little cockroach or anything else," Neji growled. "You just take care of your mate and let me worry about mine."

"Deal," Sasuke agreed as they clinked their glasses together and took a drink.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Nighttime came slowly for those who were waiting for it. As the sun set and the moon rose Sasuke quietly got both his and Naruto's horses and brought them to the back gate of the castle. This gate was hardly ever used, and many had even forgotten that it even existed. Neji and Gaara walked out with Naruto and said goodbye to them. Itachi and Kisame were keeping the others busy.

"Be careful," Gaara said hugging Naruto tightly.

"You too," Naruto returned the embrace.

"Safe travels," Neji said holding out his hand to Sasuke.

"Thanks," Sasuke said accepting Neji's hand. "Come on Naruto, before the watch changes."

Naruto broke away from Gaara. "Okay," he swung up onto his horse, Kurama jumping up into his lap. They had decided to take Kurama with them because they knew if they hadn't the little fox would just follow them. "Bye."

"Bye," Gaara waved as the two slipped out of the gate and into the darkness enveloping the city. Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara and held him close.

"Sasuke will keep him safe," Neji whispered.

"I know," Gaara leaned into Neji's frame, "But I still worry."

Naruto glanced back at the castle one last time before he fixed his gaze straight ahead of them. It was hard to accept that they were essentially running away for the time being but Naruto understood this was for the best. If they stayed in a place that Yahiko knows of they would never have a moment's peace. At least within the Hills of Night they knew what they had to worry about. True it wasn't the safest choice, but it was the only one they both felt the same about.

Yahiko wasn't strong enough to stay in those hills so Naruto felt it was a safe bet. Many of the creatures living there were old. The demons that called it home were rough and violent. Even experienced hunters from the Outer Lands had a tough time when going there. Knights and soldiers also gave the hills a wide berth. Many lords of the Inner Realms claimed it was the cowardice of the Outer Lands' lords that allowed for the renegades to remain a threat. Naruto figured they could say such things because they had never been to the Hills of Night.

"Naruto," Sasuke called Naruto out of his thoughts. "We're going to pick up the pace, make sure you keep up."

A grin spread across Naruto's features. "Oh? Are you sure it isn't you who will have to keep up?" With that Naruto snapped his reins and ushered his horse into a gallop.

Sasuke smirked, his competitive streak rising at the challenge presented to him by his mate. "We'll see. Let's go boy," Sasuke nudged his stead with his heals and sped the animal up.

_xXx Welcome to Court xX_

There was a soft knocking on a chamber door followed by Sakura's voice, "Naruto-sama." Green eyes narrowed when she didn't receive an answer. "Naruto-sama? Sasuke-sama?" she tried again. "I'm coming in," she announced after she, once again, didn't receive an answer. Opening the door she peeked inside. Her eyes widened at the sight of drawers open and clothes scattered about. She threw the door open and rushed inside. "Naruto-sama!" she yelled. "Naruto-sama!"

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sai demanded at the sound of his mate's distressed voice. "What's wrong with Naruto-sama?"

"He's gone!" she cried clinging to Sai. "Naruto-sama is gone!"

"Wha?" Sai pushed past Sakura and into the bedroom. His ink black eyes widened at the sight of the empty room.

"What's going on here?" Suigetsu demanded.

"Are you alright Sakura-san?" Jugo asked with concern as he took in the tears flowing down the woman's face.

"Naruto-sama," she whispered her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Sai came out of the room and pulled Sakura to him.

"Get Kakashi-san, we've got an emergency," Sai instructed Jugo and Suigetsu.

Five minutes later Kakashi was standing in front of the bedroom, small sparks were surrounding his body. He was presently glaring at Itachi, Kisame, Neji, and Gaara. "And you didn't think it would be important to inform us of this?" he demanded.

"It was to be kept in total secrecy," Itachi waved the lightning demon's anger off.

"Where are my lord and his mate?" Kakashi growled.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Itachi answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why?" Sakura yelled. "Why didn't they tell us?"

"Naruto and Sasuke felt it was best to keep their departure as private as possible," Gaara answered. "You're just going to have to trust that this is the best decision."

"Please keep this amongst yourselves for now," Kisame instructed. "We don't know if there is anyone else feeding information to the outside."

"For now let's just return to our rooms," Neji said. "Sakura, Suigetsu you two clean up the room and make it look like nothing is wrong. If anyone should ask Naruto is too upset to be out and Sasuke is attending to him. Understand?"

Sakura stifled her sobs and nodded, "Yes."

"I understand," Sai acknowledged. If his silence was what it took to keep his lord safe then he would remain silent.

"Yes sir," Suigetsu and Jugo answered.

"Good, now let's get moving," Kisame ordered.

Kakashi sighed, "Is it alright if I inform Iruka about this?"

Kisame looked over to Itachi. The crown prince shrugged, "I don't see why not. He needs to know why his lessons have been canceled for now."

"Thank you," Kakashi bowed and headed down the hallway. As he walked he fought to bring his anger back under control. He was hurt that his lord hadn't thought to tell him about his plans, but more than that he was pissed that he had done something so absolutely reckless. Surely he must have known that the situation would have been discovered quickly. Exiting the castle Kakashi looked up at the stars. '_Be safe my lord.'_

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

The moon was high in the sky by the time Naruto and Sasuke crossed the boundary of the Inner Realms and into the Outer Lands. Their brisk pace had allowed them to cover a great distance quickly. Still they pushed their horses on; the animals could run at their present speed for at least another five hours. Then they would be forced to stop, but not until then.

As they rode Sasuke considered how to best enter the Hills of Night. The quickest route was through the Lands of Water, but it was also the heaviest guarded entrance. He knew each of the Outer Lands had an entrance to the hills but he couldn't remember which had the laxest security.

"The Lands of Earth," Naruto shouted over to him.

"What?" Sasuke called back.

"The fief with the least security on their entrance to the Hills of Night is the Outer Lands of Earth," Naruto answered with a smile. "That is what you were wondering about, right?"

Sasuke frowned and looked away a blush staining his cheeks. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"Welcome," Naruto laughed.

Adjusting their direction of travel towards the Lands of Earth they continued on their way. The Outer Lands of Earth, like Wind and Fire, was a large fief with few people. Only a few outpost towns, some farming communities, and the capital city of which the ruling lord resided in made up the settlements. Despite their purpose, protecting the Inner Realms, they had a small army. Out of all the five Outer Lands it was the best option in regards to sneaking in and out of. The lord of the Lands of Earth was old and perhaps even slightly senile.

As Sasuke thought over everything he knew about the Lands of Earth the sun started to rise. "Naruto put your hood on!" he instructed. Naruto nodded and covered his face with the hood of his travel cloak.

"Kurama get in the saddle bag," Naruto whispered to the fox. Kurama yipped before moving to the open bag and settling down in it.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

It wasn't right! _It wasn't right!_ IT WASN'T RIGHT! Why could he not find him? He shouldn't have disappeared. Why would his beloved vanish all of a sudden? It wasn't right! Where was he? Yahiko was panicking; no matter how he searched he couldn't find so much as a trace of Naruto. No matter how he thought about it he couldn't understand it. He was so sure that he had been within the palace last night.

'_Where have you gone? What has happened to you?_' he worried. As he passed the outer walls of the Royal Castle his mind raced with thoughts. Finally one came to him and a vicious growl left him. _'That bastard must have done something to him! He's hidden him. The Dark Prince has imprisoned my Naruto where I can't find him. I'll kill him. I'll kill him. I'll kill him!_'

"I need to get him out," Yahiko decided out loud.

"Neji!" Yahiko turned at the sound of a familiar voice. He watched as a redhead walked across the battlement above him. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I told you not to come out here?" a new face growled at the hateful demon that was responsible for taking Naruto from him all those years ago.

"I just wanted some fresh air," Gaara answered.

"Then go to the gardens," the one called Neji demanded as he dragged Gaara out of sight.

A cruel smile slipped onto Yahiko's face as a plan formed in his mind. He knew that the redhead was special to his blonde. If anything was to happen to him he was sure that Naruto would come out. All he had to do was create such an opportunity. While he was at it he could rid himself of one of the people that was responsible for getting between him and his beloved Naruto. _'Maybe I'll kill the redhead in front of you Naru-chan. Then I'll kill your prince. After that I'll free you from your poisoned state with my own hands.'_

'_Yes,'_ Yahiko decided that was the best thing to do. He needed to first rid Naruto of all those wretched people. He had to clean the air surrounding his blonde before purifying him. There was no other choice. He really had to do this. There was no other way to return Naruto to normal. He had to return him to the beautiful creature that had loved him. All these other people were just in the way. He must get rid of them. Destroy them. Purge them. Eradicate them!

With a soft laugh Yahiko slipped into the shadows of the castle walls and out of sight of the soldiers on duty. He made his way along the outer wall until he came to one of the many forgotten hidden passages on the map provided to him by Yashiro. Using his water to pick the lock he slipped into the passage. He had one goal and only one. He was going to get that red haired wind demon. He was going to cage him, torture him, and use him to draw out his beloved Naru-chan.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Thank you NiChee for the cockroach idea!**

**Voice: Forget that, run Gaara! RUN!**

**Me: Please review!**

**!ANNOUNCEMENT! I am looking for an artist to draw up the cover page for this story. If you are interested please PM me and give me a link to some of your art (either a deviant site or similar will work) so I can check out your style! And if you are interested in drawing something for any of my other stories let me know. Thank you!  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Well here is the next chapter. Below is an announcement, please read it.**

**!ANNOUNCEMENT! I am looking for an artist to draw up the cover page for this story. If you are interested please PM me and give me a link to some of your art (either a deviant site or similar will work) so I can check out your style! Or if you are interested in drawing something for any of my other stories let me know. Thank you!**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 20: Tears of Ice_

Gaara sighed as he slipped out of the castle and into the western garden. He realized it wasn't fair to Neji to leave his side without a word, but couldn't handle another moment locked up in that stuffy room with those annoying old men. Sometimes Gaara wondered if Neji knew what being locked up felt like to a wind demon. The redhead head doubted it; after all he had never actually explained the situation to his mate. '_Maybe I should have a talk with Neji about this,'_ Gaara considered as he climbed up into a large tree and leaned against the trunk. The wind felt nice with its cool breeze brushing against his skin. Gaara closed his eyes and listened to the soft whispering of the winds as he was slowly lulled into a soft slumber.

Unknown to Gaara Yahiko was hidden downwind of him, his presence masked within the shadows of the passageway he was in. Yahiko felt secure that Sai wouldn't notice him; there were far too many shadows and too many demons walking around for him to notice everything. Yahiko watched silently, barely breathing, as he waited for Gaara to fall asleep. He knew he had to do this quick. If the redhead's mate came looking for him while he was taking him things would get ugly.

After a little investigation on Yahiko's part he had learned the identity of the one Gaara had called "Neji". He was apparently a distant cousin of Sasuke's, and an ice demon. Facing off against demon with control over ice was not in Yahiko's favor. The demon would easily be able to turn his own attacks against him. No he had to take the detestable redhead before he came looking for him.

Yahiko's patience was rewarded. He watched as Gaara slumped slightly. Pulling out a small blowgun Yahiko slipped a dart inside and brought it to his lips. Yahiko knew he was no match for Gaara. The wind demon was ruthless when he was faced with an enemy. If he was going to take him then he needed to make sure he couldn't fight back. Of course killing him wasn't an option… yet. Yahiko wanted him alive so he could torture him slowly. Waiting for the breeze to die down for a moment Yahiko aimed the blowgun, and as soon as the wind was gone he sent the dart flying.

Gaara awoke with a start at the feeling of something sharp burying into his shoulder. Reaching around he pulled the small thin needle tipped dart out. Jade eyes widened as he looked around. Quickly his eyes narrowed as he watched Yahiko walk out of a hidden passageway. With a snarl he called on the winds. Nothing happened, instead his vision blurred and he lost his balance. Gaara tried to cling to the tree but his grip slipped and he fell to the ground.

A victorious smile graced Yahiko's features as he walked over to the unconscious figure. "You should have stayed away from him," Yahiko sneered as he picked Gaara up and, with a quick glance around, slipped back into the hidden passageway.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

"That's the entrance!" Naruto called over to Sasuke as they reached an archway. The structure was made entirely out of dull grey stone. One pillar on each side was carved out of the mountain side. Then carved blocks of the same stone were placed in a connecting arch. Two hundred feet tall, twenty feet thick, and seventy feet between each pillar the structure was grand. On the arch and two pillars warnings were written in ancient text. The warnings served both as a deterrent for those of the kingdom and for those trying to come into the kingdom from the Hills of Night.

"Awfully big for a gateway," Sasuke mumbled as he took the structure in. It was his first time seeing it personally. He had seen similarly built ones in the Lands of Water, but that stone archway had been made from a red rock.

"They all are," Naruto responded as he shifted in his saddle. "We can ride for the first couple of kilometers but we're going to have to go on foot until we reach the valley after that. The paths are steep and often unsteady, so watch your step."

"I have been here before," Sasuke drawled.

"I know," Naruto smiled, "But I've been here more so listen to me."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. He couldn't believe his submissive was trying to give him an order, but he figured the little wind demon had a point. Naruto did know more about the Hills of Night than he did. It was in his best interest to listen his opinions in this situation. "Fine," Sasuke said clicking his reins. "Let's get going before a patrol shows up."

Naruto nodded and the two passed through the gate. The Lands of Earth guarded their boarder of the Hills of Night through patrols, so it was actually quite easy to sneak in and out as long as you knew the time schedules. Luckily for them, or maybe unluckily, Naruto knew the schedules. Gaara and he had frequently entered the hills through the Lands of Earth in the past. Just as Naruto predicted they hadn't changed their patrol routes or times at all since then.

Sasuke didn't dare ask what Naruto and Gaara had gotten up to within the hills when Naruto had informed him of this. He figured it was best to not know. He would only cause himself greater amounts of worry by knowing. Still it was interesting for him to hear about Naruto's childhood. The more he learned the more he realized that wind demons really were unlike other demons. What Sasuke wasn't clear on yet was whether or not that was a good thing.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Neji growled as he stalked through the halls looking for Gaara. One moment his mate had been standing next to him the next he was gone. Neji could only hope that Gaara had done the safe thing and gone to the garden, and hadn't gone back out to the ramparts on the wall. Didn't he realize that he could be in danger? Why must he always slip away? Was it so hard for him to remain inside and beside Neji? Neji fumed as he turned the corner and headed to the garden.

As he walked servants and slaves scrambled to get out of his way. The young lord was so angry that a thin layer of ice was appearing in the wake his footsteps. The air was chilled around him and small ice crystals formed on the surface of the walls. Many shivered and rubbed their arms with their hands as the ice demon passed them.

Reaching the side door leading to the garden Neji threw it open. Walking out into the flower scent surroundings Neji picked up Gaara's scent, it was feint but it was there. Turning towards the scent Neji walked to the tallest of the trees. His eyes widened at the sight of a piece of Gaara's clothing, torn and bloody, nailed to the tree. There was a message written on the cloth. With unsteady hands Neji ripped the cloth off the nail and read the message that appeared to be written in his mate's own blood.

_If you want your friend back then come alone.  
>You can find me at the old mill.<br>Do not tell anyone about this, or I'll kill him  
>and send him to you in a box just like that little fox.<br>I love you Naru-chan,  
>Yahiko<em>

As Neji read his anger flared and ice crept from his feet and engulfed the entire garden. Flowers didn't have time to wilt as they were perfectly preserved in the instant ice encasing them. Soon the tree beside Neji was like a glass sculpture, sunlight reflecting off of it and shinning down around the rest of the frozen surface.

Neji crushed the note in his hand and headed back inside, the ice following him. This time slaves and servants ran from him as he neared. A few unfortunate enough to not respond quickly were caught in his anger and frozen solid. Neji was uncaring for anyone that got caught as he stormed up the stairs to his and Gaara's chambers. Breaking the doors in, he threw the note down on the table in front of Lee and Tenten.

The two attendants snapped to attention at the sudden drop in temperature and they looked at their lord. "Get me Baki," Neji growled.

Instantly Lee ran from the room and a minute later he returned with Gaara's bodyguard. "What's going on?" Baki demanded.

"Why weren't you with Gaara?" Neji demanded pinning the much larger demon to the wall.

Baki's eyes widened before narrowing. "What do you mean? He was supposed to be with you!"

Neji snapped his teeth, his anger and fury only growing more. Neji removed his hand from Baki's throat and went to the window. "I'm leaving," he suddenly said.

"What?" Tenten gasped. "Where are you going?"

"To get my mate back," Neji responded. "Where is the old mill?" he asked looking back at Baki.

"How do you know about that?" Baki asked, surprise clear in his voice.

Neji pointed to the note. "Yahiko has taken him; Naruto is to get him back at the old mill. Unfortunately for him I'm the one going."

"I'll show you the way," Baki said blood lust lacing his words.

Neji shook his head, he was calming down. He was centering him, concentrating on what to do next. "He wants the person to come alone, and alone I'll be. You just stay here and keep things calm What ever you do don't let anyone know what's going on other than Itachi, Kisame, and Kakashi."

Baki nodded and with the help of Lee wrote down the directions to reach the old mill on a map. With map and directions in hand Neji left the room, walked down the halls, out of the palace, to the stables, and climbed onto his horse. Directing the stead out of his stall Neji set off towards the Lands of Wind.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Naruto and Sasuke had been traveling within the Hills of Night for what they could figure was six hours, much of that being on foot. Like the name implied very little light reached the ground, most of it being blocked out by the dense dead forest surrounding them encasing the land in a seemingly endless night. As they walked along the narrow and steep path that led deeper and deeper into the heart of the hills Sasuke became more and more uncertain about his choice of location. Sure it was isolated, and there was no way Yahiko could be anywhere near them. The problem was that although they would be safe from Yahiko there were other dangers lurking in the dark depths of the forest and hills.

Realizing he was just driving himself crazy with such thoughts Sasuke shook his head, clearing it, and continued on. As he walked he never allowed his eyes to set on a single distance; instead he looked back and forth, near and far, and left and right. He knew that if he concentrated on only a single distance to the front of him he would easily grow accustomed to it and miss movement closer and off to the side. Keeping his eyes moving and constantly looking at different distances allowed him to keep his sight sharp.

Despite the thick trees there was a slight breeze blowing across the path. Naruto listened closely to the wind as he walked, hoping to find signs of a brook or maybe the odd berry bush. As they turned a bend in the path and headed away from the steep slope further into the hills Naruto picked up on what he was looking for. "Sasuke there's a stream just up ahead," Naruto called to Sasuke.

"Okay," Sasuke responded. He didn't even bother asking how Naruto knew that. By now Sasuke was willing to admit that wind demons could communicate with the wind. It was weird and he didn't understand how, but they could and he was just going to accept it. "How much farther?" he asked.

"Not too far," Naruto answered.

Another bend in the trail and the scent of beasts hit Sasuke's nose. Instantly he stopped his horse causing Naruto to stop to. The blonde didn't ask why they had stalled; he could pick up the scent as well. Sasuke concentrated on the scent trying to identify it. After a moment it clicked, gorgons. Cursing softly under his breath Sasuke signaled Naruto to get up on his horse. _'Of all things to run into,'_ Sasuke fumed internally, _'It just had to be snake women.'_

Gorgons are ancient creatures living in only the darkest places within Hell. Half woman and half snake they can be either grotesque beasts or beautiful monsters. Their torsos are the human half, their skin often appearing as the same color as their scales. Their hair could either be snakes or regular hair, also the color of their scales. The lower half of a gorgon's body was the serpent half. Scaly and rough a gorgon's snake half gave them great length. The longest gorgon on record reached a length of fifty feet.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. The prince turned around and looked at his mate. "They aren't at the stream but close to it. We have to pass by them to get to the water."

Sasuke's head sagged. "I knew you were going to say that," he hissed. This was not what he wanted to deal with. He had hoped to not announce their arrival within the hills and just sneak in quietly, so much for that plan. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes Sasuke concentrated his power. His eyes snapped open, black now red, and lightly arced around him. Likewise Naruto's eyes were red and glowing, the winds swirled around him. The two urged their horses onward and they plunged into the heart of the gorgon camp.

High shrill cries from the snake women filled the air as the horses thundered through their camp. Calls for their deaths rose up, but soon their voices started to die away. Sasuke had fried the largest one with his lightning as soon as he could. Naruto, using his wind, removed the head of another. A quick count of the remaining gorgons told Sasuke that there were six left. '_Why must these things live in nests?'_ Sasuke wondered as he drove his sword through the heart of the third gorgon.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. The prince barely had time to react before a gorgon eight feet in length with greenish brown scales toppled him off of his horse.

"Pesky demons," the snake woman hissed as he tried to wrap her hands around Sasuke's neck. Her greasy hair was falling down around them as if veiling them from the world.

"Got off me," Sasuke snarled, his eyes glowing brighter. The snake let out a sharp shrill cry as lightning raced up her body and fried her from the inside out.

"Are you okay?" Naruto shouted running over to Sasuke and throwing his arms around him.

"I'm fine," Sasuke assured his little mate as he returned the hug. As they embraced Sasuke looked around the camp, every gorgon was dead. It seemed that Naruto had killed most of them. "Are_ you_ okay?" Sasuke asked indicating the pile of dead snake women.

Naruto shrugged, "Gorgons are actually one of the least frightening things we'll encounter here." Sasuke's eyes widened at the comment. To Sasuke gorgons were a serious issue. Then again he wasn't raised in the Outer Lands. If Naruto thought gorgons were a minor thing to deal with perhaps staying within the inner fiefs most his life had spoiled him more than he was aware.

"Let's get to the stream," Sasuke said, opting to change the subject. Naruto nodded and they moved to reclaim their horses.

Three minutes later they came to the stream. Like many places with water there was green vegetation growing on the banks. As Sasuke watered the horses Naruto moved to some bushes and started gathering the ripe berries. Kurama had stayed with Sasuke and was presently trying to catch a fish as it swam through the clear water. Sasuke filled their canteens, washed his face, and took a drink of the water himself. Once Naruto had finished gathering the berries he joined Sasuke and also cleaned up a bit.

"How much further till the cabin?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto glanced around and stood up from his kneeling position by the stream. "We should reach it by night fall," he answered as he gathered Kurama's catch, three nice sized dark fish(1). Dark fish are blind and have dark, nearly black, scales hence their name. Even with the odd coloring the most bizarre thing about dark fish were the long fang like teeth that stuck out from both the bottom and top jaws. Despite their odd appearance they are extremely nutritious and tasty.

"Well let's not lag then," Sasuke said getting back onto his horse. Naruto nodded and jumped back onto his own stead. Kurama yipped and jumped up behind Sasuke ignoring the glare he received from the second prince.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Neji rode hard and fast across the lands as he headed for the Lands of Wind. Despite the map and directions Baki had provided for him Neji knew that finding Yahiko wouldn't be an easy task. The man had been able to remain hidden from Naruto's family for years, so he doubted it would be as easy as walking into an abandoned building and finding him there. Still he wasn't going to ignore the fact that the deprived water demon had taken what was his.

He no longer cared about Sasuke's claim on tearing Yahiko to shreds. Nejis was now determined to end the water demon's life with his own hands. Not only had he kidnapped Gaara, his most precious and beloved mate, but he had insulted him by ordering that Naruto be the one to save him. No, Sasuke no longer had a claim on the water demon's life because Neji was going to eradicate him from existence.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Groggy and feeling like his head was splitting Gaara slowly woke up from his drug induced sleep. Opening his eyes he was greeted with blurry surroundings. "Shit, the drug's still in my system," Gaara cursed as his head swam. All he could really make out was that he was surrounded by candlelight, and he was on something soft.

"You're awake." Gaara's eyes snapped open at the sound of Yahiko's voice. Turning towards the direction it came from his eyes switched from white and green to black and yellow. "Don't even bother," Yahiko said as he stepped into the room through a familiar looking door. "You won't be able to conjure a wind strong enough to hurt me."

Gaara's eyes widened as his vision cleared and Yahiko grew nearer. He was in the old mill, the same place Yahiko had kept Naruto prisoner. Another thing he realized was that Yahiko was right; he couldn't call up a strong wind, only a small breeze. _'Perfect,'_ Gaara sneered in his mind.

"I'm going to kill you slowly," Yahiko declared. "I will wipe out the impurities that surround my beautiful Naru-chan then I'll purify him."

Gaara couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Yahiko actually mean to kill Naruto?

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Dark fish: NOT a real fish. But in this case they are similar to fish found in caves. **

**Voice: Why?**

**Me: Why what?**

**Voice: Why can't you just write a happy go lucky kind of story?**

**Me: Um… because stories like this are better. **

**Voice: Says who?**

**Me: My readers seem to enjoy them.**

**Voice:… Hey readers please review and tell aliendroid that she's too dark! We want happy stuff!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Hello, hello! **

**Voice: Not again!**

**Me: No, no I'm not going to do that again.**

**Voice: Good.**

**Me: *glares* Are you done? You sure? Okay. Now, hello readers I bring you this newest chapter from the car as I'm heading home. For those who haven't known I've been on vacation visiting family over the past couple weeks. I have an eleven hour car ride ahead of me so I thought writing out the next chapter would do me some good, and you readers as well.**

**Voice: Enough with the explanations, let's get to the story!**

**Me: Oh, fine. Please enjoy!**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 21: Message on the Wind_

Naruto and Sasuke turned the final bend in the path leading to the cabin and sighed as the building came into sight. Built from stone and logs the cabin wasn't very large. The foundation and lower section of the outer walls were made from grey stone with the rest of the structure constructed from heavy, weather worn logs. The windows were tightly shuttered with similarly worn wood but had no glass panes, and the door looked like it was made from some kind of cured wood making it sturdier for its size. The sod roof completed the exterior of the structure.

Dismounting the pair led their horses around to the side of the building where a small stable was nestled against the cabin. The small structure blended so well into the building that unless one was to look closely they wouldn't be able to tell that it was a separate section. As Sasuke started to remove the gear and packs from the horses Naruto went to the small well in the back and got some water for the thirsty animals.

"Is there anything they can eat here?" Sasuke asked as he looked around the empty hay closet.

Naruto grinned before rushing out and coming back, "There's a paddock behind the cabin with some tall grasses, and a water trough. We can put them in there while we unpack."

Sasuke considered the option and nodded after a moment's thought. It was better to let the horses graze then spend the time picking the grasses and bringing it to them. Taking the horses by the reins Sasuke led the horses to the back of the cabin. Naruto opened the gate and allowed them in. Sasuke took the bits out of their mouths before releasing them; the two horses happily trotted into the enclosed opening relieved of their burden.

With that done the two turned back to the stable and gathered their saddle bags. "Where's Kurama?" Sasuke asked not seeing the small kitsune.

"Most likely hunting for his own dinner," Naruto answered with a shrug. "Kitsunes are found wild within these hills so he should be able to find something to his tastes."

"That's good," Sasuke said as they entered the cabin and instantly started coughing. The cabin had been closed up tightly, and though there was little dust the musty smell was overbearing. "Naruto open those windows!"

The blonde was already rushing to the shutters and unlatching them. He took several deep breaths as the fresh air spilled into the one room building. Sasuke was doing the same thing with the other windows then he turned and scanned the room. The main room was meant to be a living room, dining room, and bedroom all in one. There was a door leading to a pantry which, after a quick check, revealed to have some dried goods, but not much beyond that. There was a hearth and a large clay pot for cooking along with some similarly made pans. A sink with a pump was situated underneath a window, and a medium sized table sat near it making a makeshift kitchen area. On the other side of the "kitchen" were two cots and one bed.

"I'm guessing the lavatory is outside," Sasuke finally said after his inspection of the cabin.

Naruto blinked several times before laughing. Sometimes he forgot his mate was a highbred prince. "Yes, it's just down that path," Naruto said pointing to a small path leading a little ways away from the cabin. Sasuke nodded and set the saddle bags on the only bed. Like most of the things in the cabin the bed was bare. That was okay though because they had packed their bed rolls and that would serve to keep them warm along with a fire.

"I saw some chopped wood stacked beside the stable," Sasuke said heading to the door, "I'm going to get some so we can warm this place up before the sun fully sets."

"Okay," Naruto nodded his understanding. "I'll figure out what to do for dinner." As Sasuke turned to leave the cabin Kurama trotted in carrying a rock pheasant(3). "Never mind," the blonde smiled at his pet, "I guess we're having pheasant."

Sasuke said nothing as he headed out to the woodpile and grabbed an arm full of the dried wood_. 'So that little guy is useful for more than keeping Naruto company?'_ Sasuke considered to himself. _'Brining him wasn't such a bad idea.'_ Of course Sasuke knew that Naruto really had no choice but to bring the small red fur ball. Kurama had made it extremely clear that he was going where ever his master was the second he caught them packing their bags. Naruto had merely shrugged and told Kurama to be quiet. On the other hand Sasuke wanted some assurance that the fox wouldn't be a hindrance. Now Sasuke saw the wisdom in bringing Kurama with them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called from inside the cabin. With his arms full of wood Sasuke made his way back into the building. "There you are," Naruto sighed and moved to help Sasuke with his arm load, "I thought something happened when you didn't return quickly."

"You worry too much," Sasuke joked as he wrapped his now free arms around his mate's waist. "Why would I let anything happen to me?"

Naruto leaned into Sasuke's arms, pleased to feel the secure embrace after such a long journey with little physical contact between them. "I don't know," he mumbled in answer to Sasuke's previous question.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple and held him tighter. Having Naruto in his arms after what was probably 36 hours was a wonderful sensation, even if he was just hugging him. The two remained like that until Kurama released an impatient yip. Naruto chuckled and moved to the pheasant in the sink, already fully plucked.

"You work fast," Sasuke stated looking at the clean bird.

"I cheat," Naruto grinned and with a flick of his wrist the feathers on the table started to whirl around in a complicated dance.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, "Of course. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Start the fire," Naruto instructed. "You do know how to do that right?"

Now Sasuke scowled at the blonde, who had an impish grin on his face. "I'll have you know I'm not completely useless."

"Oh?" Naruto's eyes widened in mock surprise. Before the blonde could blink Sasuke had pinned him to the sink and captured his lips. Naruto moaned and wrapped his arms around his dominate. Sasuke's tongue mapped out Naruto's warm cavern before he broke away and grinned at him. Naruto smiled up at Sasuke and said, "Most definitely not useless." As if that satisfied the prince Sasuke moved to the hearth and set to the task of starting the fire.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Gaara could barely move his body. The most he could do was twitch a finger or shift his head from one side to the other. There was a sweet scent in the air caused by the candles throughout the room. After a while Gaara had been able to identify the scent, it was maiden's sorrow (1), a paralyzing herb. Gaara had heard of the herb being slipped into the drinks of submissives, and the submissive then being forced upon. It was a highly illegal herb to possess unless you were a registered healer who knew how to properly use the herb for its other uses, numbing muscle pains and relaxing distraught individuals. The difference between the medical applications and the illegal one was the dosage, as with some many other herbs.

The redhead wondered when Yahiko had acquired the knowledge to press the oil from the herb's seeds and mix it into candles. Whoever had taught the water demon the technique must not have known for what method it was being used. Still it sickened him to think that a man who was once considered a trusted man of Lord Minato's court would stoop to such underhanded methods. Even if his obsession with Naruto was twisted and depraved he had never used such a tactic before. Gaara realized Yahiko must have been slipping further and further from sanity once Naruto was mated and fully out of his reach, forever.

"Are you awake?" Yahiko asked as he opened the door and walked in. "It's time for your medicine." Gaara grimaced and tried to move away from the man. It was no use of course, he had no strength. "Now behave," Yahiko warned as he placed a cup of cool tea to Gaara's lips. The wind demon gagged as the bitter fluid traveled past his lips and down his throat.

The unmistakable tang of crimson jasper berries(2) met his tongue, it was the same thing Yahiko had fed Naruto when he held him prisoner. And just like that time Yahiko's misguided knowledge would be his downfall. Gaara spent every waking moment he could sending out miniscule amounts of his power on the wind. He had just enough power to direct the direction of the wind to the Hills of Night. He could send them to his father and sister but he knew they weren't strong enough to pick up such a small amount of power. No the only one who could pick up his message was Naruto; and though he hated doing it, knowing he would be giving Yahiko just what he wanted, Gaara had no other choice.

The redhead could almost laugh at how ridiculous the situation was. Here he was, in a similar situation as Naruto, and he was hoping to reach Naruto the same way he had reached him. If Yahiko had learned anything from when he had kept Naruto prisoner it was merely to detain his prisoner's movements. It was a smart move, but useless. Wind demons, like all demons, could do the most basic of commands by thought alone. Only the more complicated orders required actual movement. Still wind demons could do more than the average demon with just thought due to the nature of their element. Unlike other elements such as fire, lightning, and water wind was always abundant making controlling it a simple matter.

"Naruto should be here soon," Yahiko said. Gaara looked at the man with a confused expression, but it seemed that Yahiko wasn't speaking to him anymore. He was talking to himself. "He should have found the note by now. Once he reads it he'll come. Then I can put my plan into action."

Now Gaara understood, Yahiko thought Naruto was still within the royal palace. Gaara couldn't help the victorious sensation that spread throughout him, though he refused to show any sign of how he felt outwardly. Naruto was a long ways away from the palace, and that meant whoever discovered this note it wouldn't be Naruto. With any luck the one to find it would inform Neji and he would already be on his way.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

It wasn't easy for Neji to travel in the Lands of Wind unnoticed. He knew that should he be stopped many people would have questions for him. The most prominent being where Gaara was. That was not something he could answer, at all costs. Having a full scale panic was something that had to be avoided, and there would be a panic. As heir to his father's title, though he was the youngest, Gaara was much coveted by his people. Neji had learned that first hand when he had been visiting Gaara's family. Like Naruto, Gaara was also deeply loved by his people, even more than his father.

Neji kept to the back trails that Baki had marked for the purpose of avoiding regular travel traffic. He didn't stop at any villages or outposts as he rode. Though his avoidance was to stay clear of prying people he also didn't want to be delayed. Reaching Gaara was the most important thing to him. Everything else was second in his mind as he rode hard across the windswept land.

Nearing a bend Neji caught sight of the old mill off in the distance. Slowing his horse he glared at the structure as it rose from the flat surrounding area. Gaara was within those walls, he knew it. Neji could feel the temperature dropping as he commanded his ice to form and a smile crept onto his lips. He didn't know what Yahiko had planned but he wasn't going to give him a chance to pull anything.

As Neji nudged his horse onward the wind seemed to pick up and circle around him as if trying to encourage him further on. Neji took comfort in the feel of the breeze. The wind reminded him of his mate and had been a welcomed companion the entire time he traveled, and now it was an accepted sensation.

Neji neared the mill, his senses on alert for any signs of a trap. His horse whinnied softly but made no sounds of fear. Continuing carefully Neji wished he could read the wind like Gaara and Naruto. Instead as he rode he spread his ice. Anything that came in contact with the substance would be transmitted back to Neji and he could react accordingly. Neji knew this was a trap but nothing was registering. He found it odd, and disconcerting. Why would Yahiko invite Naruto here if he wasn't going to try anything? Furthermore surely the water demon considered the option of someone else coming.

Suddenly a sensation from his right caused Neji to swivel in his saddle. Hundreds of darts shot out of the ground and traveled through the air toward him. Neji's eyes widened and with a quick flash of his eyes, the color of his irises changing to pure white, he froze the projectiles causing them to crash to the ground. Soon darts were flying at him from nearly every direction. The only opening was the one leading to the mill. Having no other choice Neji urged his horse into a full out run. He kept his ice shields up, not allowing a single dart through as they dashed to the entrance.

The horse crashed through the rotten door and came to a halt inside the building. Neji's heart stopped and his breath caught in his lungs at the sight that greeted him. Gaara was trussed up on a beam, his face badly bruised. His shock was quickly replaced with rage. His glowing white eyes searched the shadows for the cause of his mate's injuries. As he looked his ice spread out, being sure to avoid his mate and only his mate, everything else was covered.

"I see," Yahiko's voice filled the room. Neji continued to search, but he couldn't find him. "It seems that my Naru-chan wasn't in the palace after all. Too bad, I'll have to think of a different method to draw him out. For now I've got two hostages."

"Where are you?" Neji shouted as he made his way over to Gaara.

"I wouldn't do that," Yahiko warned as Neji reached Gaara and attempted to free him. "I'm sure you'll understand I can't let you leave."

"What are you blabbering about?" Neji growled.

"Neji," Gaara's voice was so weak that Neji barely heard it.

"Gaara!" concern was clear in the ice demon's voice as he looked at his beloved mate. "I'm getting you out of here."

"No," Gaara wheezed out. "Leave… quickly."

"Not without you!" Neji denied.

"Please… hurry… run," Gaara pleaded.

"NO!" Neji growled. "I won't … leave…" Neji's sight started to blur and his body felt lethargic, "you."

Gaara watched through swollen eyes as Neji's body fell to the floor, unconscious. "Neji!" he screamed, though it sounded more like a raspy screech.

Yahiko descended a rope from the ceiling and leered down at the unconscious dominate demon. He nudged Neji's hands and smiled at the small red pinpricks that had started to swell. Yahiko had placed needles in the rope holding Gaara, the tips pointing out. They were so small and fine that one could not feel them enter. The needles allowed their user to administer drugs without notice. Yahiko found it a most helpful tool to have around.

"What are you … going to do … with us?" Gaara asked.

Yahiko looked at the redhead with hate filled eyes. "All those who take Naruto from me must be punished," he sneered.

"You're … mad," Gaara gasped.

"No, it is the world that keeps Naruto and me apart that is mad," Yahiko corrected as he moved to drag Neji to the room filled with candles.

"Don't touch him!" Gaara shouted, again it barely sounded above a whisper.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Naruto and Sasuke had eaten and were now starting to nestle into the bed together. Kurama had opted to take one of the two cots, more than happy to have his own bed. The wind blew against the shutters and door. With Naruto's urging Sasuke opened one of the shutters allowing the night breeze in. Naruto sighed as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him when he returned to the bed.

Sleep was just starting to take Naruto when he caught the tendril of power within the breeze slipping into the cabin. Blue eyes snapped open as he concentrated on the magic signature. "Gaara," Naruto gasped bolting upright.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked sitting up and peering at his mate.

"Yahiko," Naruto growled, "He has Gaara! Why? How did he get him?" the blonde's anger slowly started to grow. "Why wasn't Neji with him?"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. There was no way Neji would allow something like this to happen. "Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto cringed as he realized where the message was coming from. He began to shiver as memories filled him. Sasuke took in the change and wrapped his arms around his mate. He waited until Naruto was ready to speak. "The old mill," Naruto finally said. "It's the same place he was holding me."

"Okay," Sasuke soothed, "We'll head out at first light."

"No!" Naruto shouted. "We have to go now!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You are in no condition to go anywhere," he said calmly. "We'll leave tomorrow morning once you've had a chance to rest. Besides, the horses need the break. They won't be able to make the trip without passing out."

"But Gaara!" Naruto tried but Sasuke cut him off.

"I know, but Neji is without a doubt already in pursuit," he reasoned. "I promise we will leave at first light." Naruto looked like he wanted to argue more but he nodded and lay back down. Sasuke tucked Naruto in close to him, both for comfort and to make sure he didn't try to leave in the middle of the night. He understood Naruto's urge to help his friend, but Sasuke's responsibility was to keep his mate safe. They would head out tomorrow, and when they found Yahiko Sasuke was going to tear the slimy bastard to shreds.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Maiden's Sorrow- like so many of the other things in this world this is NOT a real herb. But basically it makes the body's muscles relaxed and unable to move. Think date rape drug.**

**(2)Crimson Jasper Berries- yep also not real, but it is a suppressant. It blocks a demon's ability to use its magical properties. **

**(3)Rock Pheasant- made up species of pheasant. The feathers create a near rock hard layer protecting the bird. It's only weak point are the soft feathers just below its head.**

**Well? What do you all think?**

**Voice: What the FUCK? He got Neji! NEJI!**

**Me: He used an underhanded method.**

**Voice: But… NEJI! He got NEJI!**

**Me: You can stop saying that now and request that they review.**

**Voice: … Please review. How on earth did he get Neji?**

**Me: *sighs* Thank you for reading, please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Okay, so this is a day early, but that is a good thing! This chapter will mark the starting of the end for this story, so please brace yourselves. "Welcome to Court" will be ending very soon, and after this story is gone I'll be putting up "Vegas"!**

**Plot Bunny: Dark Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 22: Castle in Chaos_

Itachi was pacing his room like a predatory cat. Kisame was standing by the window glaring at Kakashi and Baki. The two men stood straight under the water demon's gaze, neither daring to move so much as a muscle. Whenever Itachi came to a stop he would look at the two demons, throw his hands up in the air, and then begin pacing again. This cycle continued for a good ten minutes before Kisame moved to Itachi and made him sit down.

"You'll just ware yourself out at this rate," Kisame reasoned as he combed his fingers through Itachi's long hair, hoping to sooth the upset pregnant fire demon. "Now, how long ago was this?" he asked looking at Baki.

The bulky demon stood up straighter and said, "Neji-sama left for the Lands of Wind twelve hours ago. We don't know how long before that Gaara-sama was taken."

"Why have you waited until _now_ to tell us this?" Itachi growled, the fires in the hearth leaping with his voice.

"We didn't wish to upset you Itachi-sama," Kakashi answered stepping forward. "Your condition-"

"I'm not sick!" Itachi snapped affectively cutting off the soldier's reply. "I'm pregnant, not lame. I can deal with the issues of this castle just as well as if I wasn't." Kakashi and Baki watched the flames in the hearth warily as they jumped and grew in the face of Itachi's anger. "What I want to know is why you deemed it so important to keep such important information from me? We could have moved quicker in containing the issues if you had informed me of it the moment Neji left!"

Now the fires were leaping from the fireplace. The flames surrounded Itachi adding literal heat to his words. Kisame sighed and with a quick wave of his hand he doused his mate's flames with a light misting. "Itachi, please do not burn down the room."

Itachi looked up at his mate with a confused expression, a quick glance to the hearth filled him in. Sighing he stifled the flames back down to a smolder and leaned back into the sofa. He hated that his pregnancy was making his powers unsteady. He was more emotional and it seemed that his control was slipping with each day he grew nearer to his due date. He had to get a handle on his emotions or he was likely to burn the kingdom down before long. Then again if people kept pissing him off burning everything to ash didn't sound so bad.

"What's been done cannot be undone," Itachi finally said. The sounds of a soldier rushing through the corridor shouting orders at a group of servants and other soldiers caused a vein at Itachi's temple to pop. "Of course had I been told before this all had been revealed we wouldn't be in this situation."

Twenty minutes ago Matsuri had gone to check on Gaara and hadn't been able to find him. In a panic she had called for a guard and had the entire grounds searched. Of course the search came up empty and now the alert had been raised. Staff were running around checking every room, soldiers were scouring the town, and even Neji's estate was being searched. It was a volatile situation, one that could easily mean disaster for everyone should the news of the cause of Gaara's disappearance get out.

"Here's what we're going to do," Itachi said standing and going to the door. Everyone watched as the crown prince took a deep breath and opened the door. "What is going on out here?" he shouted.

A soldier came to a stop and bowed deeply to the prince. "Your Highness, we are looking for Gaara-sama and Neji-sama."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and sighed. Kisame, Kakashi, and Baki waited patiently for the prince to speak. They had no idea what he had planned, but they knew it would at least halt the search. "Neji has taken Gaara on a private outing. The only ones told were Kakashi, Baki, and Lee and they have finally informed me of this. Please inform the others that there is no cause for alarm."

"Of course," the soldier bowed again then ran off down the hallway.

Turning back into the room Itachi glared at Kakashi and Baki, "Repeat that to Lee, Matsuri, and Tenten. We don't need another ruckus being stirred up over this. We can't afford for the Lands of Wind to hear about Gaara's abduction. It could mean war with the Outer Lands."

Baki bowed stiffly. He knew the crown prince was right, but he still felt he should inform his lord of his son's status. Kisame noted the hesitation in the bodyguard and stepped forward. "The purpose of the mating between Neji to Gaara and Sasuke to Naruto was to prevent the distance between the Inner Fiefs and Outer Lands from growing further. Unrest has been building on the boarders; we need this to avoid war. Even if we told Lord Kin about this now he wouldn't release the information, and you know it."

"Yes," Baki answered. It was true. Lord Sabaku was a political man before he was anything else. He wouldn't do anything that would lead his lands into chaos. "I understand," Baki bowed and left the room with Kakashi following behind.

"Can we trust that he won't say anything?" Kisame asked Itachi.

The fire demon nodded from his seat on the sofa. "Kakashi will ensure that nothing happens to disrupt the kingdom. He's sworn to protect his prince and kingdom, and he'll do anything to do that," Itachi said with such confidence that Kisame couldn't argue. Then Itachi smiled, "Though I'm sure it won't come to that. Relax Kisame, Neji will bring Gaara back and no one will have to know about this."

"More secrets within the royal palace?" Kisame muttered as he sat beside his mate.

"It can't be helped," Itachi said, "We must protect the peace of Hell. Unrest cannot be allowed." Kisame smiled and kissed Itachi softly. His mate would make a great king.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

As the sun peaked over the hills, Naruto and Sasuke rose with haste. They saddled their horses and packed their bags quickly. After a short cold breakfast they were back on the trail rushing through the forest. Naruto had chosen a path that would let them out in the Lands of Wind. He just hoped they could slip by without anyone noticing. Gaara's abduction wouldn't have been made public knowledge; it would cause chaos within the Outer Lands if it had. No they had to move quickly, but covertly if they wanted to keep things silent.

"How long will it take to reach the old mill?" Sasuke shouted over to Naruto as they rode hard down the forest path. This path was wider and away from the deep trenches of the path leading to the Lands of Earth so they could ride faster.

Naruto calculated the distance from the cabin to the gate and he cringed at the estimated time. "Eighteen hours," he answered, "Even with the horses going at full pace the entire time we won't make it there in under fifteen hours."

Sasuke tried to recall the latest maps of the Hills of Night he had seen. Every one confirmed Naruto's estimations. There was just no way to get into the Lands of Wind from the Hills of Night and to the old mill in less than fifteen hours. Any other route would add days to their travel time, days they probably didn't have. When they woke up Naruto had picked up another message on the wind, this one informing Naruto of Neji's capture as well. Things had become desperate now. Sasuke could only hope his brother had been informed of the situation and was keeping everything calm back at the royal palace.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Neji stirred, his every muscle sore and refusing to move as he woke. His eyelids, heavy from the drug still in his system, slowly parted revealing dazed eyes. Everything was blurry and he could bring nothing into focus. The soft sound of breathing across from him drew his attention. It was at this point Neji realized he wasn't lying down but was tied upright. Lifting his head proved to be a monumental task as he fought to bring the figure in front of him into focus. Finally he did, it was Gaara.

"Gaara," Neji tried to yell but his voice was hoarse. Still the sound seemed to reach the redhead.

Green eyes looked over to Neji and a small smile formed on the bloody and cracked lips of his mate. "Neji," Gaara wheezed then winced as pain arouse from the action.

Neji's vision was slowly clearing and he could see that Gaara looked even worse than what he had seen of him earlier. The sight caused a sharp growl to escape him. "Hahahahahaha," the shrill laugh of Yahiko caused Neji to look to his right. The water demon sat at a small table sipping something dark and murky. "Don't even bother getting all defensive," he continued to laugh, "It isn't like you'll be able to do anything now."

"What," Neji gasped as he fought to keep his voice steady, "Do you want?"

Neji caught the narrowing of Yahiko's eyes as well as the spark of something deep within them, insanity. "I want those who have tainted my pure Naru-chan to suffer. I want him to be cleansed of this worlds taint. You two are going to be the first steps in that."

"You're insane," Neji accused.

"Why do you all say that?" Yahiko shouted and stood. He crossed over to Gaara and sneered at the redhead's battered face. "You all think I'm the one who has gone insane," he growled before smacking the wind demon. Neji's eyes flashed to white and he tugged at his binds. Yahiko turned and smiled at him. "Dominates are strong against physical pain but if you attack their submissive they become vulnerable. Why don't I show you how truly powerless you are?"

"Stop," Neji growled. Yahiko ignored him and reached for a small knife at his hip. "Don't!" he shouted still pulling at his restraints. Yahiko sneered as he drove the blade into Gaara's leg.

A sharp cry left Gaara's lips but he did not move, his body still paralyzed by the drugs given to him. "I've enhanced his ability to feel pain with some herbs," Yahiko explained as he twisted the knife causing a new tortured cry to leave the redhead. "Watch as I slowly kill your mate," he smiled at Neji before pulling the knife out and driving it back in at a new spot.

Neji pulled at his restraints and tried to call his powers to him but all he could do was summon a small temperature drop, and nothing significant enough to cause harm. If he couldn't freeze the water in the air then he couldn't help Gaara. Though he could move, it seemed his muscles had none of their normal strength. He was helpless. All he could do was vainly pull at his ropes as his mate cried out.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Naruto and Sasuke came to a stop just above the large arched gate that marked the end of the Hills of Night and the beginning of the Lands of Wind. An entire garrison was stationed at this gate, which made sneaking in near impossible. They could wait until the cover of night, but that would set them back even further.

"We might not have to slip past them," Sasuke said. Naruto looked at his mate, obvious confusion in his eyes. Sasuke explained, "If I say I was following you on one of your regular jaunts and we need to pass they should believe us."

"Possibly," Naruto frowned. It was a rather simple plan, but what other choice did they have? Yahiko wouldn't wait much longer before he did something else. Worse Gaara's energy had been so weak the last time Naruto had picked it up. He feared something was happening to weaken his friend. Making up his mind Naruto nodded, "Okay let's try it."

Sasuke returned the nod and the two remounted. Slowly they traveled down the steep slope of the descending path and crossed the archway. Instantly they were surrounded by soldiers. Sasuke quickly removed his hood so they could see him, Naruto followed suit. "Sorry for the unexpected appearance," Sasuke smiled at the stunned border soldiers. "I was chasing after my adventurous mate when we found ourselves near your gateway. Can you please let us pass?"

Naruto bit his tongue to keep himself from growling at Sasuke's cocky tone. It wouldn't do good to break the act. Keeping his eyes down cast he played the part of a reprimanded submissive. Several soldiers were whispering amongst themselves, but soon they were being ushered through after Sasuke had flashed his family crest as proof of who they were.

"That went well," Sasuke sighed once they were far enough away from the barracks and arched gate.

"Only because a soldier will never go against a person of higher rank," Naruto drawled.

"Hey, it worked! What more do you want?" the prince frowned.

"To hurry up," Naruto growled.

With that said the two urged their horses into a run. They had already been delayed half an hour at the gate way, they needed to make up that time. The Lands of Wind were mainly grass lands. Small hills rose and fell but otherwise it was smooth riding. Naruto led them down back roads, away from villages and the busier highways. Avoiding people was the best option. It would seem weird for Naruto to be in the Lands of Wind without Gaara. Using the excuse of Naruto running off would also not get them very far if they ran into someone who knew them.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Itachi and Kisame were seated in a large library across from Fugaku and Mikoto. Both King and Queen held a hard expression as they took in their son and his mate. They had returned to the palace from a brief visit to a local lord only to hear about the unsettling news of Gaara and Neji being gone on an unplanned outing, and that Naruto was ill not to be seen by anyone. They hadn't bought the excuse the others in palace had clung to.

"I want the truth," Fugaku demanded.

"It is better if you do not know," Itachi responded calmly.

Fugaku growled at his son causing Kisame to growl at him. "I'm still king of these lands, and you still answer to me," he said. "What is going on?"

Itachi didn't flinch; he was not going to waver in his decision. "Father," he began slowly, "You're footing with the Outer Lands is already precarious. Having knowledge of what is going on would only weaken your place with the Outer Lords."

Mikoto's sharp black eyes narrowed. "Does this have to do with that water demon Yahiko?" she asked. Itachi said nothing, but his silence was answer enough for her. She sighed and turned to her mate, who was still fuming over the disobedience of his son. "Perhaps we should trust Itachi on this matter."

"No," Fugaku snapped, "I will not be denied information that could undermine my rule!"

Now it was Itachi's turn to growl. "I am not trying to undermine your rule Father. I'm trying to protect the fragile peace we hold with the Outer Lands. If what is going on should get out it will throw all of the fiefs into chaos and war. The Inner Fiefs will not be able to protect themselves against the militarized Outer Lands if that should happen. For the good of _your_ kingdom please let me handle this!"

"Shadow problems should be handled by those in the shadows," Fugaku snapped. "Sasuke is the one to handle these things, not you! You are the crown prince; your hands must remain clean."

"How long can my hands remain clean?" Itachi demanded. "Am I to have my brother do all my dirty work?"

"That is the way it has worked since ancient times," Fugaku said calmly. "Let Sasuke handle this but inform the council of what is going on."

Itachi gritted his teeth. He could not let them know what was going on. He didn't know if there was another traitor amongst them. "No," he finally said.

"What?" the king growled.

Hard black eyes looked into the king's furious ones, "I will not be informing the council of this. As for Sasuke, he has already taken the action he deems necessary for the matter. I was put in charge of dealing with Yahiko, and I will deal with it how I see fit." With that Itachi stood and left the library, Kisame behind him as a protective shield from his father's wrath.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

As they crested a small hill the sight of the old mill came into view. Naruto felt his heart rate quicken with the image. He had hoped to never come back to this building. He had spent such a long, lonely, and desolate time within those walls that seeing them again caused bile to rise in his throat. Could he really do this? Could he really enter that mill again? Could he face Yahiko?

"Naruto," Sasuke called softly drawing Naruto from his turbulent thoughts. Uneasy blue eyes turned to Sasuke's caring onyx. "I'm right here," he soothed, his fingers caressing Naruto's cheek. "Don't ever forget that I'm right here. I love you."

Naruto didn't smiled but he did kiss the fingers now touching his lips. "I love you too," he whispered. With Naruto's mind eased the two nudged their horses forward. _'I'm coming for you Yahiko.'_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: Wait… You're stopping it there! I can't believe you! *turns to aliendroid's seat… finds it empty* ALIENDROID! Review while I find her. **

**ANNOUCEMENT: ****I am looking for an artist to draw up the cover page for this story. If you are interested please PM me and give me a link to some of your art (either a deviant site or similar will work) so I can check out your style! Or if you are interested in drawing something for any of my other stories let me know. Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Well here it is, the chapter you have all been begging me for since the introduction of Yahiko into this story. You all know what I'm talking about so I don't think I need to go into detail, just read and enjoy!**

**Plot Bunny: Dark Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 23: Crimson Waters_

Yahiko was pacing the hallway just outside the room he had locked Gaara and Neji in. The redhead was proving to be quite stubborn. No matter how much he tortured him he refused to call out for help of any kind. Sure he screamed, with the amount of pain his system was receiving that was a give, but he just refused to call out for his mate! Yahiko couldn't understand what he was doing wrong. Was it because Neji was in front of him? Did he know it was useless to call out?

"I need him to cry out for help," Yahiko mumbled to himself. Dominant demons reacted most strongly to a plea for help from their submissive. Though he knew the ice demon was in pain watching his little mate being tortured, he wanted him in agony. The best way to do that was to have his mate cry for him, and have him unable to reach him.

Cursing under his breath Yahiko continued pacing. Upping the dosage of the herbs wouldn't work, it would just kill them. He wanted them suffering before he killed them. They hadn't even tasted half of the pain he had lived with. No, they wouldn't die yet. There was still much to do before they would be allowed to slip into eternal rest.

Coming to stop in front of the door that opened up to the candle filled room Yahiko reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. Opening it up he inhaled a whiff of the light yellow powdery substance inside. The powder was Citron Weed (1), an herb that when ingested in any form gave the person an extreme high, but when that person was around physique altering substances it acted as a ward, keeping the person lucid and resistant to the effects. Yahiko gave the powder some time to circulate through his system before he opened the door and walked inside.

Gaara and Neji were still trussed up on separate pillars. Gaara's body was covered in forming and healing bruises and cuts. Yahiko had taken great pains to make sure the damage he inflicted wouldn't be life threatening unless he wanted it to be. He even went so far as to bandage the worse of the wounds so he wouldn't bleed to death. Though Gaara was the most physically damaged, Neji looked the worse. His eyes were rimmed with dark circles and he had bloody bruises around his wrists from pulling on his binds. His lips were cracked and his voice was hoarse. The desperation running through him to help his mate and being unable to was clearly seen in his face.

"Wake up!" Yahiko shouted splashing each of them with water. Though their eyes opened their heads barely moved, a sign of their growing exhaustion. "Time to see if we can get you to sing," the water demon smiled as he approached Gaara.

"Le-ave him … al-one" Neji gasped out. His strength was gone. He could barely produce a sound, let alone pull at his restraints anymore.

Jade peeked through swollen eyelids. "Neji," Gaara wheezed, "I'm okay."

"Gaara," Neji's voice was filled with pain.

"Enough," Yahiko sighed as he reached for the next in his line of tools to use. "Now, how about you cry out for your mate to save you?" he suggested before digging the claw shaped instrument into Gaara's arm. Gaara bit his lip, drawing blood, but he refused to cry out. "Scream dammit!" Yahiko shouted in frustration.

"Enough!" Neji pleaded, a plea left unfulfilled.

"You shut up!" Yahiko snarled. "I'll get what I wa-" A loud thundering boom shook the entire mill. Yahiko lost his footing and fell to the floor, his eyes wide and confused. Another resonating boom and clatter shook the building.

Neji, confused at first, smiled as he recognized what was going on. "Sasuke," he whispered.

"What?" Yahiko snapped whirling on the ice demon. "What did you just say?" he demanded as he rose to his feet and advanced on the tied dominant.

"Sasuke's here," Neji repeated with more strength than he had felt in a long time. "I hope you're ready to die."

"Shut up!" Yahiko shouted slamming his fist into Neji's gut.

"Neji!" Gaara shouted. "Don't tou-" Gaara's words were cut off by the wail of the winds tearing at the building. The beams and supports creaked and protested the sudden assault. Gaara's eyes widened as the sound continued to increase with the speed of the wind outside. "Naruto," he gasped. "NO! Don't' come in here! Go away! RUN!"

"Be quiet," Yahiko ordered smacking Gaara across the face. The water demon's face had gone from petrified to elated at the mention of his Naru-chan. "He's here. He's finally come to me," he whispered.

Just as the words left his mouth the roof of the building was torn open, a bolt of lightning splitting it. The rest of the roof was picked up and shredded by the torrent of wind spinning around outside. The three demons inside the building looked up into the center of the cyclone ragging outside. Lightning streaked between the spiraling walls. It was an elemental cage, one no one was going to escape from. The door to the room burst from its hinges, splinters flying across the room. A gust of wind followed, blowing out every candle and casting the room into a soft darkness, which was thrown into sharp contrast with each streak of lightning that flashed across the sky.

Neji and Gaara watched as two figures with red glowing eyes entered the room, Yahiko only saw one figure before him. Naruto glared at the demon that had cause not only him but so many pain and torment. Yahiko took a step forward and, with a flick of Naruto's wrist, was thrown back crashing into the many candles around the wall.

"Gaara!" Naruto called as he turned his attention away from Yahiko and ran to his friend. "Oh, what did he do to you?" he whispered as he took in the damage to the other wind demon. "Let's get you down." A swift breeze cut through the ropes and Naruto caught Gaara as he slumped forward. A pained moan escaped Gaara at the jarring motion of dropping. "I'm sorry," Naruto soothed as he settled him down.

As Naruto was freeing Gaara Sasuke had gone over to Neji, while keeping an eye on the unconscious Yahiko. "You're … late," Neji gasped out.

"Yeah, well we took a detour," Sasuke joked as he smiled at his friend. Neji attempted a smile but the pained moan from Gaara drew his attention. "He's fine," Sasuke promised, "Naruto's just cutting him down." Sasuke easily snapped the ropes holding Neji and caught him as he fell forward.

"Promise we'll never mention that I was held in your arms to anyone," Neji whispered.

"I shall take this to the grave with me," Sasuke guaranteed as he helped Neji over to Gaara.

"Gaara," Neji called softly sitting down next to him.

"Neji," Gaara whispered leaning over and resting on Neji's shoulder.

Naruto watched the two for a moment before the sound of Yahiko getting up reached him. Eyes glowing red again Naruto spun around. "You vile, filthy, derange lunatic!" Naruto screamed as he threw Yahiko against the wall again with a gust of wind and pinned him there. "Why can't you leave me alone? Why must you drag others into this?"

Yahiko's blue eyes softened and he reached out to touch Naruto's face. His hand was instantly slammed against the wall by the wind holding him up. "I love you," Yahiko's voice was quiet, merely a whisper against the howling of the storm outside.

"I hate you!" Naruto retorted with every ounce of distaste he had ever felt for the one before him. "You are weak, and not fit to say you love me!"

Sadness entered Yahiko's expression. "I still do though," he whispered.

"No, you're obsessed with him," Sasuke growled walking up behind Naruto and wrapping his arms around him. "You know nothing about my Naruto," leaning down Sasuke placed a soft kiss to Naruto's temple.

"Don't touch him!" Yahiko snarled. Water rose up and pushed Sasuke and Naruto apart. "You are the one I was aiming for. Now I can free him. I can release him from you!" Yahiko cheered, his eyes glowing with insanity.

Sasuke wasn't moving, just staring at Yahiko impassively. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he watched Yahiko pull a blade from a holster on his back. "Yahiko Stop!" Naruto pleaded. As Naruto reached for his power he met Sasuke's gaze and stopped. The calm calculation reflected in those onyx orbs soothed Naruto's panic and he smiled.

Sasuke remained still as Yahiko approached him, knife raised above his head. "You are powerless Dark Prince! Die!"

"No." The one syllable was said with such force that Yahiko flinched from the power emanating from it. From the hole in the roof the lightning split across the sky and down into the room. Latching onto the knife in Yahiko's hand it used him as a lightning rod and coursed through his body. Sasuke watched impassive as the water demon turned into a chard statue in front of him.

"Sasuke!" The prince barely had time to look to his side before he found Naruto in his lap hugging him. "Idiot! Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again!" He pulled back and glared at his mate, allowing Sasuke to see how much he had scared him with his little stunt. "I thought he was going to kill you!"

"You really have such little faith in me?" Sasuke asked with a slight smile. Naruto shook his head, but tears still fell forth. Reaching up Sasuke traced the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks with his thumb, "Sorry." Leaning forward he caught him in a soft kiss.

"Help," Neji said sarcastically from his place on the floor with Gaara.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened before they laughed and moved to assist their two friends up. As they carried them out of the mill the winds and lightning died down and the skies returned to the calm autumn skies they had been before. Outside Naruto patched Gaara up the best he could then placed him on his horse in front of Neji. Neji was quickly shaking off the effects of the herbs now that he was outside, and could sit up straight without help. He still needed Sasuke's help onto the horse though. After they were situated Naruto and Sasuke swung up onto Sasuke's horse.

"Oh wait!" Naruto said before they could depart. "Kurama!" he shouted. A couple seconds later a small red dot ran towards them and jumped into Naruto's lap. "Good boy," he smiled down at the fox.

"And where was he?" Sasuke asked glaring at the red fur ball.

"Somewhere safe," Naruto answered with a wide smile.

"Of course," Sasuke muttered before clicking his reins and heading back onto the road. They didn't have time to dawdle; they needed to get Gaara to a healer.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

A loud knocking on her door roused Tsunade from her sleep. Growling she got up and stalked to her door. "One minute! Hold your horses!" she shouted as she walked. "What's the big emergency?" she demanded opening the door. As she took in the sight on the other side of her threshold she gasped. "Gaara! Oh, what happened? Hurry, get him inside," she ushered Neji to carry Gaara inside. "Place him down there," she indicated a bed in the corner.

"Baa-chan," Naruto's voice was meek as he looked at the old healer.

"I'll ask later," she waved her hand for him to be quiet. "Right now let me do my job. You all go over there and stay out of my way!" Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto sat in the corner beside a fireplace as Tsunade set to the task of healing Gaara. Every now and then she would instruct one of them to get something for her then shoo him back to the corner.

It was a good two hours before Tsunade turned from Gaara to them and pinned them all with a fierce glare. The three demons wanted to cower but knew if they did she would only strike harder and faster. The old healer was looking at each of them, inspecting them. Finally her eyes settled on Neji. With a beckoning of her finger the ice demon silently rose and went to a stool indicated by the woman. She looked at his face, pulled up his shirt, and inspected his hands. After her short examination she gave a heavy sigh before moving to her herb cabinet. She dug around in it for a while before pulling out a small pack of dried leaves.

"Naruto hand me that kettle," she instructed. Quickly Naruto handed the healer the warm kettle. Tsunade took it and poured some water into a cup. She then took the dried leaves and crushed them up before sprinkling them into the water. "Morning Leaves (2)," she said looking at Neji, "They'll help clear the Maiden's Sorrow and Crimson Jasper Berries from your system. Once Gaara wakes up I'll give him some too." She handed Neji the cup and he obediently drank the brownish gold liquid. "Now for your stomach," Tsunade frowned as she inspected the bruising torso. "A little salve should be enough for those," she finally decided before returning to rummaging in her cupboard. "Here," she handed Neji a small jar. "Now," she turned on Naruto and Sasuke, "Care to explain what in the King's name is going on?"

The two demons, now squirming under Tsunade's gaze, exchanged a quick glance. Sasuke took a deep breath and set to explaining everything that had happened after the dead fox was delivered to Naruto. He told of the revealed traitor, Yashiro. He told her how they had decided to flee to the Hills of Night until they could figure out how to deal with the situation. When he got to the part of Gaara's kidnapping he admitted his details were sketching, only that they knew he had been taken and they decided to go after him. Finally they learned of Neji's captured and became even more frantic to find them.

"So," Tsunade said once Sasuke finished the tale, "Is Yahiko dead?"

"Yes," Naruto whispered looking down at his hands fisted on his knees. Sasuke's eyes narrowed before he reached over and placed his hand over one of Naruto's. The blonde looked up and smiled at his mate. "I'm glad it's over," he said to Sasuke, the relief evident in his voice.

"Yes, it is good he is gone," Tsunade acknowledged. Then her tone turned hard, "But you little idiots are lucky that this situation hasn't been blown into a full scale war between the Outer Lands and the Inner Fiefs! I'm guessing we have Itachi to thank for that. Putting all this stress on a pregnant person, you should be ashamed of yourselves! Imagine the devastation he'll cause if he snaps!"

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened at the healer's words. They had never considered what would happen if it all became too much for the emotionally unstable Itachi. They suddenly had images of the Royal City burnt to the ground and Itachi laughing in the center of flames, Kisame watching on with a frown.

"Neji," Gaara's weak voice broke them out of their thoughts.

Neji bolted up from his seat and was at Gaara's side instantly. He took Gaara's hand in his and smiled down at him. "I'm right here," he soothed brushing Gaara's bangs aside.

"I hurt," Gaara moaned as he tried to move.

"And you will for a while," Tsunade said coming to stand beside him. "It's good you're awake though. You'll be fine. In a few days you all can return to the palace."

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Tsunade had kept the healthy ones busy during their stay running errands and doing chores. The only one not run into the ground with work was Gaara, who was not to move from his bed. When the sun rose on the fourth day at Tsunade's house she roused and fed them, then kicked them out. Naruto and Sasuke got up on their own horses, and Neji and Gaara got onto Neji's horse, which he retrieved two days ago. They said goodbye to Tsunade as they rode out.

"Tell Itachi I'll be by soon to check on him!" She shouted as the trotted away.

"Okay!" Naruto called back.

The four demons rode leisurely back to the Royal City, passing through towns and greeting villagers. Gaara was fully healed so no one could tell that anything had happened to him. It was almost anticlimactic how ordinary their trip back to the city was. As they neared the gates of the royal palace they started to wish for the boring peace of the road.

The city seemed to be on edge. Villagers were making it a point to avoid the castle and the view lords they saw looked haggard and worn. The closer to the palace they got the more signs of terror and exhaustion they saw. Finally they reached the gates and were greeted by a soldier.

"Oh thank the King you're home!" the earth demon cried as he ran up to them. "Please Sasuke-sama do something!"

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Prince Itachi and the King!" The soldier barely got the words out before a thunderous explosion erupted from within the castle. "Eek!" The soldier hid behind Sasuke's horse.

Sasuke and Neji exchanged quick glances before they looked to their mates. Naruto and Gaara's expressions clearly said they were going too. With a resigned sigh they headed into the palace and towards the throne room. The large, singed, gold doors opened to find Itachi and Fugaku screaming at each other from across the room, fires burning throughout, and Kisame and Mikoto sitting calmly at the opposite end of the gold doors.

"What is going on here?" Sasuke shouted as he took in the scene. "Is this any way for the royal family to act?"

"Itachi you're pregnant what are you trying to do to yourself?" Naruto gasped as he killed the fire in the room with a gust of wind and ran up the furious looking crown prince.

"Naruto!" Itachi sighed at the sight of the blonde demon. "You guys are safe thank goodness!"

"Where have you been?" Fugaku snapped as he directed his glowing eyes to Sasuke and Neji. "Out for an outing. Sick and can't be seen!" Fugaku's voice was filled with contempt. "All I've been getting from him," he pointed to Itachi, "Are lies! What is going on here?"

Neji and Sasuke exchanged quick glances before shrugging. "Naruto was sick; I took him to see Lady Tsunade. Message her, she'll confirm we were there," Sasuke said.

"Neji and I went to the Lands of Wind for a visit to the villages," Neji said, "So I can get accustomed to the area."

Fugaku glared at the two across from him, then turned his glare to Itachi. "I don't buy it for a moment!" he growled before stalking from the room.

Mikoto sighed as she stood and went to the now gathered group of younger demons. "I understand your father is better kept from some things," she said with a controlled voice, "but next time something happens at least tell me about it."

"Yes Mother," said Itachi and Sasuke together.

She smiled, "Thank you. Good to have you boys home. I'm sure you need to rest, so please do so."

"Yes Ma'am," said Naruto and Gaara.

"See you at dinner," Mikoto ordered before leaving the throne room in search of the still fuming king.

Sasuke watched his mother walk away with only one thought in mind, _'Maybe I shouldn't stay away from home to much. At least until Itachi has taken the throne, or given birth.'_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Citron Weed: NOT real. I made this up! There is no such thing! **

**(2)Morning Leaves: Like so much in this world, NOT real. Think of them as an antitoxin. They clean your system.**

**One more chapter to go then we're done! **

**Voice: Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Welcome to Court**_

**This is late, and I don't really have a reason for why that is (actually I do, it's because I kept getting sidetracked with my drawings). Okay, so this is the final chapter in regards to the plot/story. Though there will be one more chapter to come. It will deal with the time Neji and Gaara spent at Gaara's home, and how they became a mated pair. **

**Plot Bunny: Cherub **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Final Chapter: Mating Ceremony_

Flames flickered from candles, their light reflecting off of crystals. Music was playing softly from a small orchestra. Servants were caring trays with food and drink. A sight rivaling that of the Autumn Ball was presented to every demon of the Court's eyes. The ballroom had been transformed into a wonderland of candlelight, crystal, and flowers. The occasion? After much delay the Mating Ceremony for Second Prince Sasuke and his mate Lord Naruto was finally being held.

Guests had started to arrive three days in advance for the joyous occasion. With them they brought gifts, money, and much sucking up. It was like they thought they could weasel their way into the good graces of Sasuke and Naruto. Thankfully, with the help of Kakashi and Sai, much of the guests were kept far away from the couple.

Unfortunately now they were standing behind the double doors leading into the ballroom. Sasuke was wearing a blue and silver tunic, reflecting his element. Upon his head was a jeweled wreath. Naruto, standing at his side, was wearing a white and gold tunic, offsetting Sasuke's. A matching wreath circled his head, his eyes sparkling with their reflection.

"Ready?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto gave his mate one pleading look. Sasuke returned it with a sympathetic one. "I guess," Naruto sighed. He was not looking forward to this at all!

Sasuke looked at the man waiting to announce them. "Congratulations," he whispered before turning and motioning for the doors to be opened. As the heavy wooden structures pivoted open the dance song changed to a drum roll. Everyone ceased talking, and the dancers stilled. All eyes were directed at the balcony. "Announcing, his Royal Highness, Second Prince, Uchiha Sasuke, and his mate heir to the Outer Lands of Fire, Lord Uzumaki Naruto!"

With the grace and confidence that came to those born in power Sasuke and Naruto walked through the doors and onto the balcony. A soft applause arose from the Lords and Ladies below. Turning the couple descended the stairs, hands linked. Many were once again reminded of how perfectly the two complimented each other. Sasuke's darker hair and eyes, his soft complexion, and hard expression were softened with the vibrant Naruto at his side. The wind demon's blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and sunny smile brought light to even the Dark Prince.

Reaching the base of the stairs they were greeted by the King and Queen. "Congratulations," Mikoto said hugging both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Thank you," Sasuke responded.

"Thank you, Mother-in-law," Naruto said politely.

Mikoto moved aside and Fugaku stepped forward. Both Sasuke and Naruto steeled themselves for his possible reaction. After the incident with Yahiko had cooled down Sasuke and Itachi had informed their father of what happened. As expected he wasn't happy, and had refused to speak to anyone for days. This was actually the first time Naruto would be speaking with the man since coming home.

To their surprise Fugaku smiled and stuck out his hand. Sasuke took it and bowed over it, as was mandatory of anyone accepting the King's hand during such an occasion. "Congratulations, my son," Fugaku said quietly.

Sasuke looked up at his father a smile in eyes, but not showing on his face. "Thank you, Father."

Fugaku turned to Naruto and held out his hand. Naruto grasped it in both hands, and bowed. "Take care of him," Fugaku asked.

Naruto smiled at his father-in-law. "Of course," he responded.

Fugaku turned and addressed the guests, "Bare witness to the union of my son, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto!"

Loud cheers and applause rose up and the music rose to a crescendo. Fugaku lead Mikoto away leaving Naruto and Sasuke to deal with their guests. It didn't take long for them to be surrounded by both friends, and annoyances. Sasuke did most of the talking, while Naruto accepted the gifts handed to them.

"I'm glad to see you're having fun," Itachi said walking up to them. Behind him was Kisame holding a small bundle of blankets and a baby.

Naruto beamed at the fire demon and went over to him. "Please tell me you have a way out of here for us?" he whispered into Itachi's ear.

Itachi laughed, "No sorry."

Naruto sighed, "Oh well. How's Kaimu(1)?"

Itachi looked over his shoulder to his dominant and held out his arms. Kisame, understanding, cautiously handed his son over to his mate. Itachi cradled his child securely in his arms. Naruto peered into the small bundle. Inside was a small baby boy with black-blue hair, soft cream colored skin, and the biggest black eyes ever. He resembled Itachi more than he did Kisame, but he was a dominant water demon.

"He's so cute," Naruto cooed. The small child titled his head and looked up the blonde quizzically.

Kaimu was only a week old, and this was his first time being around such a great number of people. Seeing a familiar face in his uncle's mate he held out his arms and made a sound similar to, "Gah!"

"I think he wants you to hold him," Itachi said handing Kaimu over to Naruto.

Naruto easily accepted his small nephew into his arms and held him protectively. Kaimu cooed and clapped his hands together, then he reached up and tugged on a strand of Naruto's hair. "Ouch," Naruto frowned when he couldn't detach the small fist.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked hearing Naruto's complaint.

Naruto turn towards his mate and stared at him. Sasuke had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Kaimu had reached up with his other hand and grabbed another fist full of blonde hair. "It isn't funny!" Naruto growled.

"Here," Itachi said gently prying his son's grip loose and taking the boy back. "We'll leave you two to the guests. Kaimu shouldn't be around to many people for so long. Isn't that right?" Itachi asked looking down at his son and rubbing their noses together. The affectionate scene caused many to stare in wonder.

"Itachi," Kisame whispered into his mate's ear, "You're scaring the nobles."

"Hmm?" Itachi looked up and around. Realizing his maternal display had caused several demons to become worried he smiled and ignored them. If they couldn't handle seeing a new "mother" doting on his son, then they could look the other way for all he cared. "See you two tomorrow!" he said.

"Bye," Kisame added as he wrapped his arm around Itachi's shoulders and escorted his small family out of the ballroom.

Naruto sighed as he watched them go. "What's the sigh for?" Sasuke asked wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Oh nothing," Naruto answered leaning into Sasuke's warmth. "I was just wondering when we'll have one."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, "A kid?"

Naruto shot his mate a glare, "Of course a kid! Or do you not want children?"

Sasuke pondered that. "Well if they're anything like you, I know I'll love them," he finally said kissing Naruto's temple. "Now, come on let's dance." Naruto laughed as he was pulled out onto the dance floor, and spun around only to be caught in Sasuke's strong arms.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

People were still wishing them good luck and a happy life together when Gaara and Neji walked over to them. Gaara pretended to have to tell Naruto something important, and Neji just dragged Sasuke away from the group of people.

"We thought you could use a break," Gaara said.

"Thanks," Naruto heaved a sigh and sat down in an empty chair. Gaara blocked the way so no one could see him being so lazy. "Where have you two been by the way?" Naruto asked looking up at his red haired friend.

Gaara wouldn't meet Naruto's eyes, easily letting the blonde know that he had been detained in his bedroom by his mate. "I got here as soon as I could," Gaara finally said.

"Sure you did," Naruto responded sarcastically.

"Well anyways, I've got a present for you!" Gaara beamed. Naruto cringed. He was tired of receiving gifts already. Besides he was sure Gaara and Neji had already given him and Sasuke their mating gifts. Still, having Gaara drag him somewhere that wasn't filled with pesky Lords and Ladies trying to suck up to him was better than dealing with the annoying gaggle of demons. "They weren't going to come, but I talked them into it!" the redhead was saying.

"Who?" Naruto asked now thoroughly confused about what his friend was talking about.

Gaara turned and grinned at him, "You'll see!"

Naruto arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Remaining silent he followed behind Gaara until they came to a small gathering of couches and chairs. Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the sight of a brunet sitting on one of the couches, a small bundle held in his arms. Sitting next to him was a taller demon, his arm wrapped protectively around the shorter of the two.

Kiba looked up and smiled as they approached. "Naruto! Hey congratulations. Sorry we couldn't come by sooner," he said, not getting up.

"Ah…" Naruto was lost for words. All he could see was the small boy held in Kiba's arms. Dark brown curls, like that of Shino's, and black eyes like that of Kiba's stared back at him. The boy looked like the perfect mixture of his two parents. "When did you? Whose is?" He couldn't seem to finish any of his questions.

Kiba smiled. It was fun to see the blonde so confused. "This is my son, Isamu."

"He's mine too," Shino stated plainly.

Kiba leaned over and kissed his mate on the cheek, "Of course he is. Who else's would he be?"

"Wait? When were you pregnant?" Naruto asked, confusion clear on his face and in his voice.

A blush painted Kiba's face, almost blending into the tattoos on his cheeks. "We found out right after our Mating Ceremony," Shino stated.

"And you never told me?!" Naruto's voice was filled with indignation.

"You had your hands full with things," Kiba countered. "Besides, we didn't want to take you from your mate and your place here by asking you to come home."

"I would have anyways. You wouldn't have been taking me from much," Naruto grumbled.

"With Yahiko being able to get in and out of the castle it wouldn't have been wise," Shino said.

"Yahiko's dead," Naruto stated bluntly. "I already informed Father of that."

Now Kiba's eyes narrowed, "And what was that about? Going off like that without informing anyone?"

"I don't see the reason to explain that," Sasuke said walking up to them. "It was my decision, not Naruto's."

Kiba lifted an eyebrow, "Like I'll believe that."

"Okay that's enough," Gaara sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "How about you guys just be happy to see each other?"

"Fine," Naruto grumbled.

"Works for me," Kiba sighed.

"So can I hold him?" Naruto beamed.

Kiba returned the smile and held out Isamu. "Careful, he tends to thrash when new people hold him." Naruto took notice of the warning and held the boy securely. Just as Kiba said, the second Isamu realized he was no longer in his "mommy's" arms he started to squirm.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

The night was running long and Naruto was growing tired. Still there were guests to entertain and people to greet. Plus the most important people Naruto wanted to see hadn't arrived yet. He knew they were going to show, he just didn't know when. They had sent him a message stating that they had been held up by an out of control lava flow, but would be there as soon as they could.

"Lord of the Outer Lands of Fire, Lord Namikaze Minato and his mate Lady Uzumaki Kushina," the announcement rang out and Naruto smiled.

Standing he went to the base of the stairs and greeted his parents. "Mother, Father," he smiled up at them.

"Congratulations Naruto," Kushina said embracing her boy.

"Congratulations Son," Minato said shaking his hand. He turned to Sasuke, who had walked up behind Naruto, and bowed shallowly. "Congratulations, please take good care of my son."

"I will," Sasuke promised with an incline of his head. Kushina curtsied but didn't say anything. "Now that you two have arrived I guess we can finally get this gift giving business out of the way."

"Finally!" Naruto cheered. With Sasuke's arm around his waist they walked to the large collection and gifts and began to unwrap, unseal, and open them. There was artwork, money, jewels, and even livestock vouchers. Knowing full well that the more expensive of the gifts were from Lords seeking Sasuke's favor the two just gave their thanks, but nothing else.

Once the gifts were all received Sasuke addressed the room, "Thank you for coming to the Mating Ceremony for my mate, Naruto, and I. We would like to show our appreciation for you gifts and good wishes to all of you. May you find the happiness I have found with my mate with your own."

A soft applause rose up and the music began to play again. Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and whispered, "Can we go now?"

Sasuke smiled down at his little wind demon. "Yeah, come on." The two stealthily left the ballroom, climbed up the stairs, and entered their bedchamber. With one last look over his shoulder, to make sure they weren't followed, Sasuke closed the door.

_**The End!**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**SEQUEL UP! **

_**Trouble in Court**_

**Plot: Sasuke has his hands full. Naruto's pregnant, his brother is being crowned king, and things between the Outer Lands and Inner Fiefs are reaching a boiling point! Can Sasuke, with the help of Neji who is also dealing with a pregnant mate, contain the threatening war AND keep Naruto calm?**

**(1)Kaimu: For those of you who have read my story "Wolf and Fox" you'll recognize this name. Kaimu is the name I gave to Itachi and Kisame's son in that story as well. The name translates out to "ocean dream". Kaimu is MINE! **

**(2)Isamu: Kiba and Shino's son! Name translates out to "courageous". Isamu is my character.**

**Okay, so remember a side chapter about Neji and Gaara's mating will be added, probably in the next couple of days. Keep an eye out for it. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and thank you all! Because of you, the readers and reviewers, this is my most successful story to date! I love you all!**

**Voice: Please review and show your final bit of support for this work. Oh and please go to aliendroid's profile and VOTE on the poll there. She needs some help in deciding who'll be the main pairing for "Vegas"!**

_**Ending AN**_

_**Hello readers I've been thinking and I don't think I've done enough to represent the minor fandoms on this site. Oh, sorry a minor fandom in this sense is basically anything that isn't Naruto. I mean have you looked at the numbers for the anime section? Naruto has over 300,000 stories in its category. The next runner up, Inuyasha, has over a little over 100,000. Next is bleach with over 60,000. Let's face it, Naruto is the most popular fandom on this site for anime, and all the others, in comparison, are minor. **_

_**Now that isn't to say I haven't written for other fandoms. I've written for several: Inuyasha, MKR, Bleach, Soul Eater, Saiyuki, Kekkashi, Saint Beasts, Kuroshitsuji, Slayers, Zoids, Beelzebub, Psyren, Inazuma Eleven, and Violinist of Hameln. **_

_**But when I think about all the anime I've seen it just doesn't compare. So I've been thinking, what minor fandoms would you like to see me write for? Other than those mentioned I'm also working on a story for Wolf's Rain. Please review or PM me with what fandoms you think I should look into writing for. Remember my profile as information on anime I have seen and if you think I'll enjoy something that isn't on the list let me know. **_

_**Thank you for your help,**_

_**aliendroid**_


	25. Side Chapter: Neji & Gaara's Mating

_**Welcome to Court**_

**Hello! So here is the side chapter I promised all of you. Hope you like it!**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Plot: Neji and Gaara are back in the Outer Lands of Wind, and Neji reminisces on the first time they visited.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Side Chapter: NejiGaa, Mating_

The sun had set and the lanterns in the castle were dimmed for the night. Only a few servants remained awake, and the soldiers who were on duty. The rest of the staff and residents were still. Neji sat up in bed gazing down at the small redhead curled up beside him. They had arrived two days ago at Gaara's home for their own Mating Ceremony, and to deal with the complicated issues of moving to the Outer Lands of Wind permanently. With Gaara being his father's heir it was only a matter of time before they had to make the move, and they figured the best time was now, when everything was calm.

Of course this decision coincided with Sasuke and Naruto's decision to return to the Outer Lands of Fire so Naruto could take up his rightful place at his father's side as the future lord. Many changes were beginning to take place in the Outer Lands, and the young lords were needed to help ease the hearts and minds of the citizens.

Gaara stirred beside Neji, moving closer to him. Neji lifted his arms as the wind demon found his way into his lap. A small smile curved Neji's lips as he ran his fingers through Gaara's soft red hair. Their position and the fact they were back in the Outer Lands greatly reminded Neji of the time they had spent their first night there, when they had mated.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

_5 Months Ago…_

After parting with Naruto and Sasuke in the Outer Lands of Fire Neji, Gaara, and their attendants made their way toward Gaara's homeland, the Outer Lands of Wind. The journey was slow going with an eastward wind blowing against them the entire time. As they traveled the landscaped changed from rocky, lava carved land to windswept grasslands. Though there was little green vegetation the Lands of Wind was covered in thick golden grass. It took them a total of two days to cross from the Lands of Fire to the Lands of Wind, and by the time they had reached the border Neji was tired of being in the saddle.

Neji sighed when the winds finally stopped buffering them head on, instead changing to a northward wind. He noticed Gaara tilting his head to the side as if listening to something, but didn't comment on it. After the night they had spent in the Petrified Forest Neji no longer questioned Gaara's strange habits when it came to the wind. Accepting his little redhead's nature was easier than questioning it.

"Just a little longer," Gaara called over to him. "You can see the castle now."

Neji looked up and followed Gaara's line of sight. Off in the distance he could see what looked like a black mountain rising from the golden landscape. As they grew nearer to the imposing structure he saw it wasn't a mountain, nor was it black. The castle was built at the top of a large hill of which a town was sprawled out on. The structure itself was built from a dark red stone. Five towers rose high into the sky and dwarfed even the temples in the town. A tall fifty foot wall surrounded the town, and a similar wall surrounded the castle itself.

A fire iron (1) gate blocked their way into the town, but a quick word from Gaara had the gates lifting allowing the group to enter. Like in the Lands of Fire people called out and greeted them as they passed. Children ran up to them and begged for some kind of sweet, of which they received. It was all so different to the Inner Fiefs. Neji found it a nice difference though, he liked how everyone was friendly and inviting. Still he couldn't help but notice the warning glares he was receiving from the villagers. Obviously they weren't too fond of their young Lord being with him. He silently hoped they would get over that specific resistance at some point.

Reaching the gates for the castle Neji noted the heavy wooden doors. Carved into the massive planks was the history of the Lands of Wind. He found it strange that a historic mural would be carved into the gates of the castle, instead of within the cast on artwork, but it did make for an imposing sight.

"Lord Gaara's home!" the call rose up from the ramparts and the gate slowly opened. Soldiers and knights bowed as they rode in.

"Welcome home Lord Gaara," they said politely as they passed by them.

"Thanks," Gaara responded as he dismounted and looked around. "Are my father and mother aware of my arrival?"

"Yes Lord Gaara," said a knight.

"Gaara!" Neji looked up at the familiar voice. It was the voice of his cousin, Hinata's mate, Kankuro. "Welcome home ottoto!" Kankuro said embracing Gaara in a crushing hug.

"Let go," Gaara snarled.

Kankuro laughed as he released his brother and turned to Neji. He did take a step back at the sight of Neji's eyes glowing white. "Neji-nii-sama!" the sweet voice of his cousin snapped Neji out of his irritation. He turned his head and watched as the heiress to his uncle's title elegantly descended the steps. Everyone parted for Hinata as she made her way to Neji's side. "So good to see you again Neji-nii-sama," she said smiling at him.

Neji bowed at the waist and kissed Hinata's hand softly. "It is great to see you doing so well Hinata-sama," he answered, meaning every word of it.

"Hinata," Kankuro called over to her drawing her to him and away from Neji. "This is my little brother, Gaara."

Hinata smiled at Gaara and curtseyed to him shallowly, as was proper for greeting someone of equal rank. "Hello Lord Gaara," she said politely.

Gaara returned the bow and said, "Hello Lady Hinata. I do hope my brother is treating you well."

"Yes, I am most happy," Hinata answered.

"Good, please take good care of him, he is quite hopeless," Gaara beseeched.

Kankuro frowned as Hinata laughed softly. "Stand aside!" the call rose out as a woman with wheat blonde hair and deep green eyes walked towards them from the practice grounds. "Gaara, welcome home," Temari said reaching her baby brother's side. "And welcome to you, Lord Neji."

Neji, instantly recognizing the first daughter of Lord and Lady Sabaku, bowed. "Lady Temari," he said politely.

"Oh please, enough ceremony. We're practically family," she grinned at the scowl that marred Kankuro's painted face. "Come, everyone is waiting inside."

Gaara winced, "What do you mean everyone?"

"Huh?" Temari looked at her brother confused. "Just Mother, Father, and Shika of course."

"Shika?" Neji asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"Nara Shikamaru," Temari smiled, "My mate."

Neji's eyes widened slightly. He knew of the Nara's. They ruled over the Inner Fief of Shadow, a powerful and influential family known for their intelligence. Neji observed the confident woman in front of him with a new found respect. It was said only the strongest of submissives could pin down a dominant from that lazy family. As he thought about the power Lord Sabaku had amassed by mating his children to strong influential families they walked into the castle and through the halls. Like the outside the inside of the castle was massive, but it was sparsely decorated. It definitely had a minimalistic feel about it. Neji wondered if that was intentional.

"Gaara, welcome home," a soft feminine voice called as they entered what was the throne room. Neji watched as Lady Sabaku Karura walked over to them and embraced her boy gently. She then turned her friendly smile to him. "Welcome Lord Neji," she said bowing the appropriate distance. "We have been waiting for you. Everything is prepared, now please come and sit." She motioned to the table that was set up and the chairs around it. "My mate is presently in the middle of a game of chess with Shikamaru, please forgive him for not getting up."

"Understandable," Neji said as he moved to take a seat and observe the game. Though Lord Sabaku Kin was doing well it was obvious the superior intellect of Lord Shikamaru was winning.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

After dinner Gaara gave Neji a tour of the castle and the grounds. Neji quickly came to the conclusion that though the castle was sparse in decoration and liveliness he still liked it. It was a far improvement to the stifling formality of the Hyuuga Castle in the Inner Fief of Ice. When they came to a small garden Gaara sat under a pavilion on a swing. Neji joined him and watched as Gaara's pet, Shukaku, stalked around the plants looking for anything he could possibly chase.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Gaara asked suddenly, not looking Neji's way.

Neji's pale gaze slid over Gaara for a brief moment before returning to watching Shukaku. "Though it is quiet I am finding my time here enjoyable," he answered.

A snort from Gaara caused Neji to look at him quizzically. Mocking jade turned to him, "You know that sounded like a polite way of saying you're bored."

Neji shrugged, "I will admit it is a little boring, but that doesn't mean I'm not enjoying myself." Gaara's eyes widened as Neji reached over and rub his thumb on his cheek. "I'm quite happy to be able to spend time just like this." A soft blush appeared on Gaara's cheeks and he quickly looked away from the warmth in Neji's eyes.

"You're a charmer," Gaara accused.

"Is it working?" Neji asked.

A darker blushed appeared on Gaara's face. Before Neji got his answer Gaara stood and fled the garden. The ice demon sighed and stood to follow after him. He found Gaara in a small alcove of the garden by a small fountain.

As he approached Gaara spoke softly, "You make me want to give in." Neji paused, his eyes widening at those words. Gaara turned to him and pinned him with a desperate look, "Why? I can understand Sasuke's interest in Naruto, but why do you want me?"

Neji's eyes narrowed as he considered Gaara's words. How could he explain the spark he had felt in that first moment of seeing the redhead, wind spiraling around him? How was he to explain the surge of excitement he felt at the look of deviant power shinning in Gaara's eyes? How was he to express how he felt when Gaara looked at him with his guarded jade eyes?

Stepping forward Neji cupped Gaara's face with his hands and looked deeply into the searching eyes directed at him. "I can't explain it," he finally said, both in answer to Gaara's question and his own. "I just know that everything about you draws me in. When others are near you I become upset, and I want you for myself. I don't have words for this feeling, just know it's true and it's only for you."(2)

Gaara's eyes slowly widened before fluttering shut as Neji leaned down and sealed their lips together. Neji's arms wrapped around Gaara one arm around his waist, his other hand holding Gaara's head. Gaara sighed into their adjoined mouths, his hands bunching in Neji's cotton shirt.

"Lord Gaara!" Baki's loud voice boomed through the garden. "Lord Gaara, where are you?!"

A vicious growl escaped Gaara's lips as he moved away from Neji and stalked out of the alcove. "What?" he snapped, irritation clear in his entire being.

Baki took a step back from the furious wind demon glaring at him. Calming his nerves Baki said, "Your sister is looking for you."

Gaara released another soft growl before turning and giving Neji and apologetic look. "I'm sorry," he said.

Neji smiled and walked up to the upset redhead. Wrapping him in a secure hug he kissed his brow. "It's alright, go ahead," he whispered.

Gaara paused before looking up into Neji's pale eyes. Taking a deep breath he pressed his lips to Neji's. Breaking the quick kiss he whispered, "Come to my room tonight." Slipping out of the stunned ice demon's arms Gaara darted out of the garden.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

Neji walked through the garden, his mind replaying Gaara's words like a broken record. _'What did he mean?' _No matter how many times Neji asked himself that question he couldn't come up with an answer. Neji wanted it to mean that they were finally going to stop the Courting Ritual and become what he truly desired, mates. Of course Gaara could just want to talk, so Neji refused to let himself become too excited about the prospect of meeting him later.

A soft yip from beside him drew his attention. Looking down he saw Shukaku glaring up at him. The tanuki yipped at Neji again and turned around. When he realized Neji wasn't following him he growled. Going back to Neji he reached up, grabbed him with his paws, and tugged at his pants(3).

"I'm supposed to follow you?" Neji asked, feeling a bit stupid for talking to a pet.

Shukaku yipped again and began to walk away. Neji shrugged and followed the animal back toward the castle. Shukaku led him through the halls, up several flights of stairs, and down more halls. Neji passed many servants and slaves as he walked. Despite the oddity of him following Gaara's pet, no one seemed to notice. When Shukaku reached his destination, indicated by him stopping, he began to scratch at a door.

The door opened and Gaara looked down at his tanuki with a smile, "There you are Shukaku."

The creature sniffed and walked inside. Neji was completely baffled as to what the tanuki was thinking, but apparently he thought Neji had been stalling to long in following his master's orders about going to his room.

"Neji?" Gaara called from the doorway. Neji looked up to find the redhead looking at him expectantly, "Are you coming in?"

Instantly Neji stepped forward, "Yes. Sorry for keeping you waiting." A blush dusted Gaara's cheeks but he just stepped inside so Neji could as well. Closing the door behind him Neji walked to the couch sitting in front of Gaara's fire. His room, like much of the castle, was sparsely decorated. There was a deep red rug on the floor covering the wood planks, a picture of what looked like a desert at night above the fireplace, and a large bed opposite it. "How was your talk with your sister?" Neji asked taking a seat beside Gaara.

"Short," Gaara answered reaching for a cup of tea and handing it to Neji. "She wanted to ask about what I planned to do about you."

Neji gagged on his tea before looking over at the calm redhead beside him. "And, what did you say?" he asked, extremely curious about his answer. His heart was bounding in his chest with hope and dread.

Gaara's face took on a shade similar to that of his hair but he still met Neji's eyes. "I told her I would be doing something very soon," he declared. Gaara licked his bottom lip before leaning over and placing a kiss to Neji's lips. Neji was frozen for a moment, but quickly his mind caught up and he set the tea cup aside. Threading his fingers in Gaara's hair he drew the redhead closer and deepened the kiss. Neji's tongue traveled along Gaara's bottom lip asking for entrance. With a soft sound, similar to a whimper, Gaara opened up for his dominant.

Slipping his arms around Gaara Neji drew him into his lap, then stood up, and carried him to the bed. Gaara didn't make so much as a noise of protest; instead he wrapped his arms around Neji's neck and held on as he was carried. Neji set his submissive down and leaned over him, their lips connecting instantly. Gaara's hands were already pulling Neji's shirt free, and traveling along his muscular abdomen. Neji hissed as Gaara's fingers brushed his nipples. The redhead's eyes opened and Neji watched as a devious smirked crossed his lips. Gaara repeated the action over Neji's nipples causing the dominant ice demon to growl lowly.

Neji claimed Gaara's mouth roughly and pinned his arms above him. Gaara whimpered at the rough treatment but moaned when Neji ground down into him. Neji broke the kiss and hissed into Gaara's ear, "You will behave."

"Mmnn, oh-kay," Gaara moaned as Neji started to suck and bite at his neck. Honestly he had just been interested in Neji's reaction when he had teased him. Gaara was more than happy to have Neji in charge, though that of course wouldn't stop him from urging his dominant forward. Slowly Gaara rotated his hips causing Neji's and his encased needs to rub against each other. A soft groan from Neji was Gaara's award for his actions. He repeated his movements and Neji bit down harshly on his neck, but didn't break skin. "Nnnnn Neji."

"Be patient," Neji husked into Gaara's ear before nipping it. Gaara whined, he didn't want slow, he didn't want careful and gentle. He wanted his mate, his dominant. He wanted the demon that was able to make him submit!

A smirk curved Neji's lips as he sensed Gaara's frustration rising. He knew what his little wind demon wanted, the same want was burning in him, but he wanted to tease him. Licking the shell of Gaara's ear, down his neck, and sucking on his collar bone Neji dragged a moan from Gaara. Though he was going slow Neji's every action proved he was the one in control.

Freeing Gaara's hands Neji stripped his shirt off of him and bent down to mark his chest. Gaara's breath caught in his lungs as Neji's tongue and teeth worked at his chest, scrapping across his nipples and down to his navel. When he felt Neji's hands removing his pants Gaara whimpered. Suddenly he was being flipped over and pinned to the bed. When a moistened finger, slick with Neji's own saliva, entered his ass Gaara could no longer hold back his voice. His once quiet moans grew loud and desperate.

Neji's smirk turned victorious. Gaara was arching back into his hand as he thrust his fingers in and out of him. Delicious sounds were spilling forth from his mouth egging his own desire on. When Gaara's body convulsed he let out a sharp cry, "Neji!"

As Gaara slowly came down from his sudden climax, Neji stripped out of his own pants, and brought his throbbing erection to Gaara's entrance. "I love you Gaara," Neji whispered. Gaara's eyes snapped open with the softly spoken words.

"Wha-AH!" Gaara's question turned into a scream of pleasure as Neji drove into him, his member finding Gaara's pleasure point instantly. "Neji, ah oh shit. Neji deeper," Gaara moaned as he pushed back against him. There was a slight pain radiating up his back, but it was nothing compared to the intense pleasure spiking through his system.

Neji growled, pulled out, and thrust back in hard. Gaara released a euphoric cry of Neji's name as Neji set a steady yet demanding pace. They moved together in a rhythm that bordered on violent, but was still tender. The way Neji held Gaara up with one arm and kissed his back sent chills up and down the wind demon's spine, while his calculating thrusts sent sparks of pleasure rushing through him.

Neji felt his own need rising up inside him. His fangs elongated. With a particularly strong thrust Neji bit down on the back of Gaara's neck, this time drawing blood. As he marked Gaara as his he came deep inside him. Gaara let out a silent scream as his neck exploded in both pain and warmth as he felt Neji marking him. The pleasurable pain pushed him over the edge and he came calling out to his dominant.

Gently cradling Gaara to him Neji detached from his neck and pulled out. Gaara whimpered and cuddled closer to his mate. Neji licked at the blood traveling down Gaara's neck before repositioning them on the bed. When he moved to get something to clean them up with Gaara's arms stopped him. "Stay," Gaara sighed out as his eyes slowly slipped closed. Exhaustion was slowly winning him over and drawing him into sleep.

"I have to clean you up," Neji whispered brushing a soft kiss to the new mark on Gaara's neck. It was in the shape of the symbol on his forehead. "I'll be right back."

"Mm, okay," Gaara whined and released Neji. With a soft chuckle Neji got up from the bed and went to the wash basin on a stand. Picking up the cloth there he made his way back to Gaara's side. Gently he cleaned Gaara up, a soft complaint escaping the wind demon at the cold touch of the cloth. After wiping himself down, Neji climbed into the bed, and covered him and Gaara up. As he sat up staring down at Gaara the little wind demon curled up in his lap and fell to sleep.

_xXx Welcome to Court xXx_

_Present…_

"Nn, Neji?" Gaara's sleep heavy voice drew Neji from his memories.

Looking down he smiled at the dazed eyes looking up at him. "Did I wake you?" he asked kissing Gaara's lips softly.

"Mm," Gaara hummed pulling Neji down for a deeper kiss. "Yeah," he said, his hand moving to Neji's desire, "How am I supposed to sleep with this poking me?" Neji forced himself not to blush. Gaara's eyes narrowed, "What were you thinking about?"

Now Neji's lips curved into a wicked smirk, "Our first night."

Gaara's eyes widened before heating up. "Oh? Really now?" Gaara asked crawling up and sitting in Neji's lap so he was facing him.

"Yeah," Neji growled as Gaara's ass pressed against his throbbing need.

"Mm, refresh my memory," Gaara purred into Neji's ear. A low growl was Gaara's warning before Neji flipped him over and did just that.

_The End!_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Fire Iron- basically iron, just naturally red.**

**(2)OH MY GOD! I thought I was going to die while I was writing this line! I'm so sorry for this overly sappy line from our stoic seme! Please don't kill me Neji fangirls!**

**(3)Raccoon hands are very similar to humans, frightening so, so they can grab things.**

**Cricket: Hey, Voice is unavailable at the moment so mphmn**

**Voice: Don't steel my job Cricket! *releases spiders***

**Cricket: *screams like a girl and runs away***

**Voice: Sorry about that. Thank you for reading this side chapter and review!**

**SEQUEL IS UP!**

_**Trouble in Court**_

**Plot: Sasuke has his hands full. Naruto's pregnant, his brother is being crowned king, and things between the Outer Lands and Inner Fiefs are reaching a boiling point! Can Sasuke, with the help of Neji who is also dealing with a pregnant mate, contain the threatening war AND keep Naruto calm?**


	26. Author's Note

**Hell's Court Now Three Kingdoms Universe:**

I have officially renamed the _Hell's Court Series_ to the _Three Kingdoms Universe_. This series includes the three stories that made up the original series, and will also include the two side stories _Heaven's Gat_e and _Mortal Seas_, and the cross over _Colliding Universe_. I've added the stories to the lists on my profile. I'm presently working on the first chapter of _Heaven's Gate_, and it should be up shortly.

_Heaven's Gate_ is the Bleach story, and is a ByaRen fic, with mentions of many other pairings.  
>Plot: Renji, an angel that just reached maturity, now knows who his destined mate is. He's enlisted into the Gotei 13 and now serves under Captain Kukichi. With his life before him he just now needs to find the one destined for him.<p>

_Mortal Seas_ is the One Piece story, and is a ZoLu and MarcoAce, again with mentions of other pairings. I've decided to let them keep their individual abilities in the story, to give them a fighting chance.  
>Plot: Luffy has left his brother's crew and now seeks to form his own. While sailing he searches for adventure and for the "universe key", the greatest treasure of all. On the mortal seas things are rough, and hearts are often pushed to their breaking point.<p>

_Colliding Universe_ is the planned cross over that all this is leading up to. YOU HAVE TO READ THE STORIES BEFORE THIS TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON! All main pairings from previous stories will be present or mentioned.  
>Plot: The gate between the realms has been opened, and now the worlds' residents are coming into contact. Heaven and Hell each send their own delegations to talk out what can be done. From Earth they meet the people responsible for opening the gate. Can the gate be sealed and balance restored? Or will a new way of life have to be found?<p> 


End file.
